Chocolate for Two, Please
by RedEyedOreos123
Summary: Riley Bucket is a generous, fun-loving 21 year old who has had a bad reputation with men. A certain cousin and fifth ticket winner decides to take her with him to the famous choclate factory and they meet the King of Candy himself, Willy Wonka, will the two adults find love or will they end up killing each other before the tour is over?
1. Chapter 1: Last Ticket Winner

**Okay, guys. This is my second fanfiction I'm writing but I'll probably finish this one quicker than the other. Sadly, I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *looks around for security guards* but if I did, I would be very VERY HAPPY *thinks about Willy*. I only own Riley and her friends. No one else. Plz enjoy and reviews are like life savers so plz review!Thanks- RedEyed**

* * *

I was walking down the street towards home, passing the large chocolate factory's frozen iron gates. My grandpa Joe told me that the famous chocolatier, Willy Wonka, had sent out five golden tickets around the world and that those five were all found. My little cousin, Charlie Bucket, must've already heard the news about the last one being found in Russia. Poor boy, he was so excited about this whole contest. I realized I had stopped walking and was unconsciously staring at the factory in the bitter cold. 'No wonder people think I'm strange.' I thought laughing. Turning on my heel, I continued on my way home. I lived with my aunt and uncle ever since my mother died of cancer and my father ran off with another woman, I was 13 and now I'm 21. I grew up learning not to trust many people, for a few too much can deceive you. My short layered hair tickled the bottom of my jaw. It wasn't a bob, more like a shaggy, layered goth look. After a few minutes, I finally arrived at the little house. The smell of my aunt's cabbage stew wafted in the air, and all though I was taught to eat what you're given, this made my nose crinkle. Charlie must've heard my footsteps through the door, because as soon as I grabbed the handle, he yanked it open excitedly. This was not what I was expecting to come home to see.

"Riley! Come see! I found the last one!" he hugged my waist and pulled me into the house.

Our four grandparents were all smiling, even Grandpa George! Charlie swiftly picked up a gold foil object off the quilt and bounced towards me, large brown eyes shining in excitement. I grabbed it from his pale little hands and smiled as I read the back.

The date was set for tomorrow. He had to be at the gates at 10:00 am sharp.

I handed the item back to him after giving the smiling child a big hug

"Congrats, Charlie. I hope you have fun!" I patted him on the back. Everyone was now looking at me with a confused face. Charlie looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Please come with me, said you're allowed to bring one person with you! I want you to come with me."

"Besides dear, we all know how much you're fascinated with the man. You should go." Grandpa Joe suggested.

"Yeah and hopefully marry the loon so you can get out of the house!" Grandpa George added, but his eyes and his smile still shining.

"I like dragonflies!" Grandma Georgina giggled happily. I could tell from her eyes that she knew what was going on and agreed.

"So will you?" Charlie glanced back up at me and I nodded eagerly. He hugged me and ran upstairs to our room for bed. Tomorrow morning, we will leave for Willy Wonka's chocolate factory!


	2. Chapter 2: A Hello With Heels

** I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *sniffles*. Please read and review. Enjoy the new chapter. Sorry if Riley seems a little... rude. She acts like this to people she doesn't know. She'll soften up in a few! Enjoy**

* * *

I could already tell, as we stood in the snow in font of the large iron gates the next morning that today would not be a good one. First off, the German kid, Augustus, was shoving a Wonka bar down his throat and his mother did nothing but smile. "What the hell? And people say America has obesity bad!' I thought, slightly disturbed by the pair. The pair next to them was just as pathetic, the little brat, Veruca stood in her mink coat with a pout as she ordered her father around like he was her slave. Doesn't he know that all he has to do to shut her up is slap her? That's what I was taught before I moved in with the Buckets. I was poor then and still poor now, and honestly, I'd rather be poor than be like her. The third pair made me gag; it wasn't so much the little girl but her arrogant mother. She reminded me of the bitch version of Barbie! The girl, Violet, had the same look and style as her snob of a mother. She sneered at Charlie and snapped her gum loudly, before her blue eyes met my gold ones that glared at her in warning. Seeing this, she quickly dropped the sneer and whipped her head in the opposite direction. The fourth pair looked semi-normal. The boy wore a disgruntled look on his face and his father looked nervous. His name was Mike, I believe. Mike glanced up towards me and his smirked as he looked at my...butt. Again, what the hell? The clock struck ten and the gates opened.

"_Please enter_." A voice boomed on the loud speaker.

At this, everybody started running, save for the Gloops, who were jogging at a slow pace and looked as if they were about to drop dead into the snow. I stood on the opposite end of the line and waited. We were all walking slowly and hesitantly.

"_Come forward_." The voice said. I think who ever worked the speakers was trying their best to be nice today," Close the gates."

Now we were about ten yards away from the doors. I wondered were the hell our tour guide was before the speakers turned on again.

"_Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory_." Nice to meet you, too,"_ Who am I?_"

The doors parted and a little stage filled with puppets appeared and a sing started to play:

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_The amazing chocolatier_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_Everybody give a cheer_

_He's modest, clever, and so smart, _

_He barely can restrain it_

_There's so much generosity_

_There is nowhere to contain it…to contain it_

_To contain, to contain, to contain!"_

Okay, it's now evident that Willy Wonka is a egotistical asshole. Did I forget to mention that I got a lot of Grandpa George's language and habits?

"_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_He's the one that you're about to meet_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

_He's the genius who just can't be beat_

_The magician and the chocolate wiz_

_He's the best darn guy who ever lived…_

_Willy Wonka, here he is!"_

A velvet chair rose up from the center of the stage and sparks began to fly left and right. Okay, this is officially the best day ever! Can you imagine Mrs. Beauragarde's face melting like the puppets? That would make me laugh so hard! I turned to my side after the sounds of clapping reached my ears. A tall…can I even call that a guy? A tall FIGURE stood next to me in a long black trench coat, a top hat, boots with heels that would make a stripper jealous, and a pair of bug-eyed sunglasses. All in all, this guy practically oozes the word "**Pedophile**". I subconsciously pulled Charlie closer to my body just in case this…guy got crazy.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Oh dear god, he has a squeaky voice,"I was afraid the ending was a little weird but wow!"

"Who are you?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"It's Willy Wonka." I answered, earned a snicker from Mike and an elbow nudge to my ribcage, courtesy of Charlie.

"Good morning starshine, the Earth says hello!" he greeted awkwardly. I blinked and decided to greet him back.

"Hi." I waved my right hand slightly. He frowned slightly before grinning again and walking in front of us. He pulled out some cue cards from his coat pocket and smiled awkwardly.

"Dear guests, greetings." Really dude, that's what you need the cue-," I shake your warmly by the hand."

Oh. Mr. Wonka stuck out his free hand. I looked around with a badly suppressed grin on my face before shaking his glove-clad hand and quickly stepping back into place.

"My name is Willy Wonka."

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" Veruca pointed to the roasted throne on the stage.

"Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now can I, little girl?" He had a mocking grin to match his tone.

"Then why have the throne?" I practically threw him off guard at my sudden comeback.

"Let's get a move on kids. So much to see and so little time!" he ignored me and turned on his stripper heels. We all followed in. This'll be fun.

* * *

**Read and review plz! Hope you like it~!**


	3. Chapter 3:He's Watchin' You

Hi everyone! I'm already done with chaptr three!YAY!*happydance* Hope you all enjoy and remmeber, I don't own Charlie andthe Chocolate Factory!Read and review!Enjoy!

* * *

Mr. Wonka led us directly through the stage. Augustus had to waddle up to the tall man, and I'm guessing waddling itself must've been a challenge for the kid…thing.

"Don't you want to know our names?" Um, kid, I think he's smart enough to own a TV, come on.

"I don't see why it would matter." He answered back sharply. I walked quickly, my boots matching the clicks of his. We were only three feet away from the man. I snorted when I caught what he said. Mrs. Beauragarde was eye-raping Mr. Wonka's butt, which I must admit had quite the eye opening size. Not that I could say anything, my ass was just as big. I've been hanging out with my friends too much

"Come quickly, far too much to see." We walked into a long foyer with an equal length red carpet," Just drop your coats anywhere."

When I took my coat off, I felt a slight smack on my butt. Mike had slapped it as he walked past me. Okay, why is he hitting on me, literally? Mr. Wonka threw his coat on the floor along with the glasses. He turned to meet my confused gaze. His eyes were a amethyst, like my birth stone and his hair was similar to a page boy cut. 'Time to break eye contact because he's kinda creepy~!' I thought to myself as I acted as if I were watching out just in case Mike tried another move on me. Apparently, he had seen Mike slap me.

He was still staring at me? Really?

"Mr. Wonka, it sure is toasty in here, huh?" Mr. Teevee complained, thankfully breaking Mr. Wonka's gaze.

"Huh, oh yeah. I keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely warm climate. They just can't stand the cold." He smirked when I turned back to face them after I helped Charlie with his coat.

"Who are the workers?" Charlie asked excitedly, causing Mr. Wonka to look at him and grin like a soon to be rapist.

"All in good time." He said simply as he turned his back on us and began walking again.

Violet gave him a deadly hug about two seconds later. Poor guy stiffened in shock and disgust. She looked up at him and smiled, smacking on that damn gum as she did.

"Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregard." She introduced.

"I don't care." He smiled creepily and began walking as she chattered on about how she was gonna win the prize. He rolled his eyes and replied. Next, Veruca scurried in front of him, causing him to halt as she curtsied and introduced herself as well.

"I always thought a veruca was a wart you find at the bottom of your foot, haha." He giggled as her smile faded into a pout. I couldn't help but laugh at this. It looked like he nearly turned his head to see who had laughed. He walked around her and the Augustus took her place in front of him, stuffing his face with a chocolate bar. Ew.

" I'm Augustus Gloop and I love your chocolate." He announced and Mr. Wonka looked like he was about to puke.

"So do I, who knew we had so much in common?" he said sarcastically and I decided to say something.

"I sure didn't." I commented as I rolled my eyes. He quickly turned around to face the rest of us and smiled.

"And you, you're Mike Teevee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." He glanced towards Charlie and I, I was in the process of throwing the boy behind me, "And you, well you're just lucky to be here, now aren't you?"

" Jerk." I coughed. He locked eyes with mine again.

"An the rest of you must be their p…" say it," P-p-p-"

"Parents?" I guessed.

"Yeah, moms and dads….Dad…Papa?" he had a pouty face on and he looked like he was in a daze.

" ?" Mr. Salt broke him out of his reverie. He looked at us confused before turning on his heel again and walking off.

"Let's get a move on." He called back. Charlie looked at me with a sliver of hurt in his eyes. I glared at the plum coat wearing man as we caught up. Augustus was shoulder to shoulder with Charlie as he opened another candy bar. How many freaking chocolate bars does this kid have?

"Would you like some chocolate?" he offered and I smiled, thinking how cute it was to see Charlie make friends.

"Sure." Charlie practically drooled at the sight of the bar.

"Then you should've brought some." Augustus greedily chomped onto the chocolate bar.

"And you should look where you're going!" I snarled, shoving my foot in front of the fat kid, causing him to almost trip. Charlie looked at me with a worried expression.

"You didn't have to do that, Riley."

"Believe me, if I hadn't, I would've done much worse." I could see turn his head slightly to see us talking. The hall way became very narrow and soon we all had to crouch. We arrived at a small door when the tall candy man turned to face us, amethyst eyes shining with mirth. Mike brushed his hand on my butt once again and Mr. Wonka's smile became slightly strained.

"Why is the door so small?" Mike asked snottily.

"To keep all the great big chocolatey flavor inside!" he bit out with a sarcastic smile and pushed the key into the keyhole. The small door was actually a big door. He pushed it open and everyone's jaws dropped at the sight. It was a candy meadow. It had a large chocolate waterfall and river. The grass looked a little off, so this caused me to hesitate. Mr. Wonka noticed this and stared at me. This got me uncomfortable and caused me to trot my way towards Charlie. Everything looked like something out of a dream. Candy cane tress, giant mushrooms, lollipops hear and there.

"Now do be careful my dear children, don't lose your heads. Don't get over excited, just keep very calm." Oh yeah, what an effective warning. You already got the fat kid next to me to drop his candy bar so you know he's hungrier!

"It's beautiful." Charlie whispered. Mr. Wonka was still staring at me as he walked towards the front of the group.

"What? Oh yeah, very beautiful." The hell? Was he blushing and smiling at me? I scooted over behind Charlie to let him pass, also to escape his gaze.

"Every drop of this river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality." he boasted eagerly. We made our way up a small bridge and stopped. Crap, I was right in front of him. He smirked at my uneasy expression and continued," The waterfall is the most important thing. It mixes the chocolate, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank!"

Now that I look at him closer, he looks sorta cute for a guy. I felt my face get hot at the thought. By the way he was smiling; something told me he could see the blush.

A buzzing noise caught our attention and he pointed immediately towards them.

"People, those pipes suck up the chocolate and carry it through out the entire factory. Thousand of gallons an hour, yeah." He stopped when we were on grass again, "And what do you think of my meadow. Try some grass. Please have a blade, please do. It's so delectable and darn good-looking."

"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked when he stopped next to me.

"Of course you can, everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable, but that my dear children, is called Cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies." He sounded like he was joking but his face had a serious look on his pale features. I'm sure the only person who'd eat him is Mrs. Bearegarde, who was giving him a seductive smile. His nose twitched into a slight crinkle. I shuddered at the horrifying images running through my head. I'm sure Augustus was making more empty space in his stomach for the entire room.

"Enjoy." He ushered everyone away. Charlie looked at me with a hesitant smile and I calmly jutted my chin out for him to go. With wide eyes, he dashed off in a random direction.

"You're hot." Mike had stated before running off as well. All that was left was and I. Speaking of the devil, he was watching me curiously as I looked around wondering where to start. I could've sworn I heard him say "Why don't you start with me."

"Aren't you going to eat some?" he casted a glance towards me.

"Yeah, just trying to find out what I would like." I looked down shyly. This has always happened to me when I liked someone.

"Oh. Yah know, I never did get to ask you if you were his m-mo-" he puffed out his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Mom? No, just his older cousin."

"What's your name?"

"Riley Bucket. The boy who's with me is Charlie Bucket. Hey, my grandpa used to work for you." I changed the subject.

"Is he one of those-"

"No, he's not. He is an honest man who was trying to make a living for his family while he could still walk around." I interrupted angrily. I knew what he was going to say because Grandpa Joe had told me about what had happened. Willy's calm features changed to an expression of hurt.

"Oh, sorry. Why did you keep staring at me earlier?" he asked blandly.

"Excuse me, but you seem to have that backwards. YOU were staring at ME." I felt the need to say that, "And I'd really wish you'd stop because it's really creepy."

"Well, I just thought you were a boy with…you know…curves" He smiled, knowing how I would most likely react.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FLAT CHESTED WOMAN, !" I was about to say more but Veruca stopped it.

"Look it, Daddy! It's a little person!" she pointed excitedly while holding her lollipop.


	4. Chapter 4: No Hat For You

**Hey guys!I'm glad people are actually reading this story!I know it's weird the way I break the story into chapters, but I get impatient sometimes!Anyways, this chapter isn't a good thing or you to read if you can't take curse words and that stuff(it's through out the entire story,srry). I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Roald Dahl owns it. I'm just using this to feed the plot bunnies in my head.**

**A good song to god with this is called: Candy From A Stranger by Myah Marie.**

**I don't suggest letting little children listen to it though, iz VERY dirty but it deals with the mood of the story!Read and review plz. Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as the words left her lips, another little person popped up from almost out of nowhere! The Veruca brat wasn't kidding when she said a little person; these people were no higher than my knees. Well, more started popping up and I lost count at 2.

"Are they even real?" Mike asked in a bored tone. I swear to God if he continues to look at my butt, I'm going to beat him with Veruca's lollipop! Anyways, Willy shot an offended glance towards Mike before speaking up.

"Well of course they're real, they're oompa loompas!" Okay, I officially give up on life!

"What? Those look like midgets that you shrunk into child size to-"

"NO, THEY'RE OOMPA LOOMPAS AND WILL YOU QUITE MUMBLING, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU'RE SAYING." He interrupted irritably.

"I'M NOT MUMBLING! AS A MATTER OF FACT, I'M ALMOST YELLING SO YOU CAN HEAR ME BETTER. IT SEEMS YOU'RE DEAF IN ONE EAR." I argued until Charlie elbowed my ribcage again to shut me up.

"These are the workers; they're directly imported from LoompaLand." He boasted proudly, reminding me of a child showing off a new toy.

"There's no such place." announced as soon as the creep finished talking.

"What?" Willy growled. Someone's getting cranky.

"I teach high school geography and I'm here to tell you-"

"Then you should know all about it and what a horrible place it is." He interrupted. I face palmed and when I took my hand off my face, the idiot was staring at me again. I flipped him the bird and watched his eyes narrow into slits. Ha, guess somebody can't take good criticism! Soon, he was rambling on about how he found them.

"But I must warn you, they can be rather mischievous, always pulling prank." He sighed in content as he watched his workers. Well, his peaceful moment was cut short no thanks to Mrs. Gloop.

"Augustus my child, that is not a good thing to do!" her voice rang out along with her thick German accent. I knew the fat boy was going to go straight to that river! In your face, Willy! Everybody whipped their heads towards the scene. Augustus was helping himself to some of the chocolate river with his hand. If wanted some chocolate, all he had to do was ask and I'd give him a bendy straw!

"Hey, little boy! My chocolate must be untouched by human hands!" Willy cried out in warning.

"Hmm, says the pedophile that lets people eat the grass after his feet have walked on it." I snickered as Augustus ignored Willy completely and continued scooping the melted chocolate by hand into his mouth. 'Shocking how he can eat a ton and still not get sick, he must be related to some cows!' I thought happily in my head as he leaned closer towards the river and fell in. By the look on the candy man's face, I could tell he was upset. So being the nice person I am, I patted him on the back really, really hard and laughed in his ear. His back tensed up and he glared down at me. I stopped and resumed watching the "horrific" scene unfold. In all truth, it was actually amusing.

"He'll drown!" the fat kid's mother flailed and screamed. Willy and I looked up and saw the pipes heading straight towards the chocolate covered Augustus.

"I don't think it'll work." I murmured lowly and he shifted his amethyst gaze to look at me and he placed a finger to his lips. Honestly, I don't think he'll be like those people on the Weightwatchers commercials, knowing him; he'll probably eat the cameraman.

The pipe plunged into the chocolate river and said river began to shoot up the pipe. I looked at Mrs. Gloop only to see her leaning towards Willy with I would assume was a bonbon in her hands. Really lady, you're going to eat while your overweight son gets sucked into a glass pipe? God, how I wanted to slap some of these parents…and a certain chocolatier. In a matter of seconds, Augustus was shooting up the pipe, along with a couple hundred gallons of chocolate.

"There he goes." Violet chirped in interest wile she smacked her gum.

"Call the fire brigade!" Mrs. Gloop screeched while she shook Willy furiously. Talk about over dramatic.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough." Mrs. Beauregarde raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"It isn't big enough, he's slowing down." Charlie explained as Augustus slowed into a stop almost towards the top of the pipe.

"He's gonna stick!" Mike added, I felt another light brush on my butt. I gave him the stink eye before watching again.

"I think has." He father tilted his head up to see.

"I wish I had brought a camera!" I blurted out happily and everyone turned to me with a horrified gaze," What?"

Now all you could see was what looked like a large brown clump of chocolate with a semi-white head that bobbed around as if it was trying to scream. I bet he won't even touch another piece of chocolate after this mess is done with!

"He's blocked the whole pipe." I noticed, Mr. Salt. I heard what sounded like drums but dismissed the thought until Charlie noticed it two seconds later.

"Look, the oompa loompas!" He pointed excitedly. They were humming and dancing like a song was playing. Wait…they weren't going to-

"What are they doing?" Veruca asked in a bratty voice.

"Why I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. Well, it is a special occasion of course; they haven't had a fresh audience in many moons." Willy bounced happily.

_Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!_

_The great big greedy nincompoop!_

_Augustus Gloop! So Big and Vile!_

_So greedy, foul, and infantile._

Not bad. This song is pretty catchy! Willy and I were only people bobbing our from side to side as they danced and sang. It was actually pretty cool.

_'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe_

_To send him shooting up the pipe!_

_But don't, dear children, be alarmed;_

One oompa loompa happened to be standing next to us as he sang his part, he was so tiny. Like a little doll with deep voice. How adorable.

_Augustus Gloop will not be harmed_

_Augustus Gloop will not be harmed!_

They started forming a congo line around the river, before plunging one after another into the chocolate. They did all kinds of formations and I wish I could put these guys on **'America's Got Talent'** because they're good!

_Although, of course, we must admit_

_He will be altered quite a bit_

_Slowly, wheels go round and round,_

_And cogs begin to grind and pound;_

_We boil him for a minute more,_

_Until we're absolutely sure_

_Then out he comes! And now! By grace!_

_A miracle has taken place_

_A miracle has taken place_

_This greedy brute, this louse's ear,_

_Is loved by people everywhere!_

It was this moment that the pipes broke and Augustus shot the rest of the empty space up the pipe. Bye bye, fat boy!

_For who could hate or bear a grudge_

_Against a luscious bit of fudge_

The pipe pulled itself out of the river and flew off slowly towards another direction.

Willy stood next to me clapping giddily at the performance.

"Bravo, well done. Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" He stopped when no one else was clapping.

"That was pretty cool." I shrugged impressed and he turned to me with a happy sparkle in those purple eyes.

"I have to admit that all seemed rather rehearsed." Mr. Salt spoke up to break the awkward moment.

"Like they knew it was going to happen." Mike backed up Mr. Salt's theory and Willy looked back at me as if he were waiting for me to say something. I crushed him by just shrugging.

"Oh poppycock." I couldn't hold back the short laugh that escaped from between from my lips. Perverted mode was on again!

"Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?" waddled after him as he walked.

"That pipe happens to go to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry, chocolate-coated fudge." He explained calmly to her as she sputtered and sniveled. Okay, lady that's just disgusting.

"Then they will be making him into strawberry flavored, chocolate-coated fudge. They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" her face contorted into an ugly look of worry and her voice cracked as she talked. Willy starting shaking his head after she got to mid-sentence.

"No, I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Could you imagine Augustus flavored chocolate-coated Gloop? EW!" he reasoned with the worried fat woman.

He made a weird noise with his tongue and an oompa loompa ran up to him with a look that said **"What the hell you want, nigga?"** That was the most gangster midget I've ever seen! Anyways, Willy told the oompa loompa to guide to the fudge room, to take stick and poke around in the mixing barrel. The tiny person took the mother by the hem off her skirt and pulled her away.

"Excuse me." Charlie spoke up shyly and I nearly threw him behind me again.

"Yes?"

"Why would Augustus' name already be in the oompa loompa song unless they kn-"

"Improvisation is auditory. Anyone can do it." Said candy man turned to Violet," You, little girl, say something. Anything."

"Chewing gum." She said. What is with the little brat and gum? I hope she gets lock jaw from all that chewing. Willy rolled his eyes before turning back to Charlie and me.

"Chewing gum is really gross. Chewing gum I hate the most. See, exactly the same." He smirked in triumph at his little rhyme.

"No it isn't." Mike argued just to have some drama.

"Um, you really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a word you're saying." Oh, so that's his nice way of telling us to shut up. Okay, well two can play that game!

" On with the tour?" Willy changed the subject once again. He just hated being proved wrong, didn't he?

He led us to the banks of the chocolate river just as a huge pink boat came into view. It was in the shape of a seahorse and reminded me of a Viking paddle boat. When the boat stopped in front of us, all the oompa loompas broke out into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Violet sneered at the giggling midgets.

"I think it's from all those dog-gone cocoa beans." Willy grinned as he turned to look me in the eyes," Hey did you guys know that chocolate contains an endorphine; gives one the feeling of being in love?"

**"NOPE."** I said, trying to seem obvious. Mike slapped my butt again and I caught Willy glaring at the boy.

stood behind him and purred in a seductive manner, "You don't say." Um, barf? What the Hell was that? Isn't she married already? Willy looked like his breakfast was about to say **"HELLO!"**

"Um, all aboard." He gestured to the boat nervously.

Of course, I had to think that the tall man would never sit in the back so I chose that seat. Charlie hopped in and sat down first, I was still on the ground and Willy rudely cut in front of me and sat next to Charlie in the back. I ended up sitting RIGHT NEXT TO Willy. Thank God Charlie sat on the other side of me. Soon, we were floating down the chocolate river into an unrecognizable area Willy dipped a ladle into the river and handed it to me saying, "Here, you two look starved to death." He watched as I opened my mouth to say something, only for Charlie to step on my foot as a reminder to be polite. So after glaring at him, I downed half the ladle and handed it to my little cousin.

"It's great." I wasn't going to lie, he may be a pedophile, but he makes some good chocolate.

"Good, by the way no other chocolate factory in the world-"

"You already said that." Veruca spat angrily.

"You're all quite short, aren't you?" Willy ignored her and glanced at me while staring at me.

"Excuse me, but I bet if I took that top hat off your head and shoved it up your-"

"Well yeah, we're children." Violet interrupted me, she smiled at me knowing what I was about to say.

"Well that's no excuse; I was never that short at your age." Willy argued back.

"Oh, so you mean you bought boots with heels bigger than your-"

"Your were once." Mike quarreled, stopping for just a moment to wiggle his eyebrows at me.

"Was not. Know why, cause I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms, you'd never reach." He smirked evilly and I couldn't take it any more so I kicked him in the shin. His top hat nearly flew off as he whipped his head around to glare at me.

"Better not lose that top hat, Willy, you don't want to be half a foot shorter, now do you?" I smiled sarcastically as he pouted. So arrogant. I could actually feel my temper rising.

"That's okay, I'll still be taller than you, pipsqueak." This time I snatched the top hat off his head and held it over the chocolate river on Charlie's side. Willy attempted to grab my arm, only to be held back by my right foot.

**"SAY IT AGAIN, WONKA. I DARE YOU."** I growled, causing him to start whining.

**"GIVE IT BACK!"** He cried out for his hat as he fought against my foot.

**"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE THAT INSULT BACK!"** I said darkly.

**"NO!"** he refused childishly. He was like a little kid in a grown man's body.

**"THEN NO HAT FOR YOU! "**Eventually, Charlie got tired of me leaning on his lap as I held the vacant top hat over the swirling chocolate river below and stole it from my hand. I sat up straight in my seat with my arms crossed as Willy fiddled with the hat and placed it back on top his head.

"Do you remember what it was like being a kid?" Charlie asked to break the silence.

"Boy, do I!" He stopped and gave a confused look," Do I?"

Oh nice going Charlie, you made the man pout. Aww, he needs a hug! I hugged him to wake him up out of his dilemma. Unlike the way he reacted to Violet hugging him, he let me hug him. That's when I stopped.


	5. Chapter 5:Dirty Dancin' and a Cat Fight

**Okay guys! I finally got chapter 5 up!WOOOHOOOO!I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I'm just borrowing it. You'll notice a love/ hate relationship between our little oc and the famous chocolatier in this starting to bloom. Read and review, if you don't, Mike will go and slap your butt while you sleep tonight~!lol jk! Enjoy~!**

**Willy's P.O.V**

Riley let go of me when she saw I had finished my flashback. Strangely, I didn't mind her hugging me, even after all the rude little comebacks and comments she said. Her cheeks had brushed against mine when she picked her head up, so I felt the small warmth from what I could only assume was a blush on my pale cheek.

"Willy…we're headed for a tunnel." She said softly. Wow, I never knew we were ever on a first name basis, but I liked the way my name rolled off her tongue. I looked down at the petite woman. She had beautiful short, dark brown hair. The way it was styled, it sort of stuck out on its own. The color reminded me of the finest dark chocolate.

"Oh yeah, full speed ahead!" I called out to the oompa loompas. The annoying little gum chewer, Violet, turned around to see me.

"How can they see where they're going?" she cocked her head to the side curiously.

"They can't. There's no knowing where their going." I grinned. Violet and her mother exchanged horrified looks with each other. I glanced back Riley who had taken the liberty to curl up as much as she could against my side and had apparently fallen asleep. Being as nice as I was, I wrapped my arm around her waist as I yelled out," Switch on the lights!"

"**WHAT THE HELL**!" Riley had jolted awake as we dropped down into the tunnel.

She nearly clawed my body apart with her nails as she latched onto me. Her body was actually quite toasty.

"Keep an eye out people! We're passing some very important rooms!" I announced as we had slowed down. Riley didn't move from my body and didn't ever go so far as to move her head to look. All she did was move her eyes. I wonder what changed her attitude.

"What are you doing, silly?" I chuckled and she pouted.

"I'm tired and I felt like using you as a pillow." She shrugged simply. After realizing who she was talking to, she jerked away towards Charlie with wide golden eyes. They reminded me of caramel.

"What do you use hair cream for?" Mrs. Beauregard asked and I found the perfect time to see if Riley would say something in response.

"To lock in moisture." I giggled as I primped my hair.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

That was…stupid. Why was I even near him? I don't even like the idea of talking to him let alone, looking at him.

"And that's why the Dove soap company's sale go down so much when he invents something new." I explained to Charlie, the poor boy nearly falling out his seat in giggles.

"Nice necklace by the way." Willy complimented my mustache necklace that I had gotten for Christmas.

"Thanks, but I mustache you a question." I raised it to my upper lip.

"Depends, can you shave it for later?" he obviously knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know, is that an Android Razor?" by this time we were both laughing.

"Whipped cream." Charlie stated out of nowhere and pointed. I heard what either sounded like someone was REALLY getting IT on or a cow mooing. Well, it was the latter. In on of the rooms, I could clearly see a cow hoisted in the air by a crane and a bunch of oompa loompas with whips.

"Precisely." Willy chirped happily, probably because Charlie was the only child here that wasn't a brat.

"That doesn't make any sense." Veruca turned to Willy with a smart look. I only said what I'm about to say because I think her accent is** REALLY** annoying. (A/N: No offense to British people. I just can't stand Veruca!)

"Neither do you." I smiled all too sweetly at her and Willy answered her as well.

""For your information, little girl. Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it has been whipped by whips. Everybody knows that." Willy corrected her hotly, causing the little snot to turn around with a pout on her face. Mrs. Beauregard sent me an icy glare, one that I matched with my all mighty middle finger. Her eyes widened at this and she crossed her arms. We passed a couple of other rooms in silence…before Willy broke it with his insanely feminine voice.

"Stop the boat! I want to show you guys something!" he grinned eerily, and to think I was actually warming up to this guy. I swear, sometimes he can be such a creep! I was tempted to ask if it was his private collection of kiddie porn but stopped when my aunt's words came back to me from this morning.

Flashback:

"Alright, here are the rules. No talking to strangers. No talking back, Riley." She sent me a warning look," No insulting the other children, Riley. No fighting with the other adults, **RILEY**."

"Okay, but I have an important question. Willy is considered a stranger to us, so what is he turns out to be a pedophile and traps us in his huge factory and tries to-"

"If he does, then you can fight, but other than that, **NO BREAKING THE RULES**! "She interrupted.

"Mum, what's a pedophile?"

"Someone who like to-"

"**RILEY**!" they rest of the family yelled in unison to stop me from explaining and possibly damaging him before the tour.

End Flashback:

The boat came to all halting stop at the walk way. Everyone exited the boat, and being the snobs they are, they all pushed and shoved to be the first ones out. I quickly noticed the door said "Inventing Room". Oh, that's where he makes his candies, isn't it. When Willy pushed open the door to reveal the room, I was shocked at how…scientific it looked. I mean this kind of room would make the people at NASA jealous! It was like something you'd see out of a lame horror movie, where the evil scientist has a lab sort of like this. But again, this is Willy Wonka we're talking about, so don't be so surprised. There were all sorts of little noises coming from the many varieties of machines.

"Now this the most important room in the factory," Willy went into tour guide mode again," Feel free enjoy yourselves! Just don't touch anything!"

"Okay, that's contradicting yourself. "I told him bluntly. His smile strained.

"What?"

"You say to enjoy ourselves, yet you say don't touch anything. Where's the fun in that?" I teased lightly as I walked around him.

"Enjoy looking at how the hard candies are made!" he declared in confidence. I rolled my eyes and walked towards a large tank that had large spheres flying out of it. I looked through the little glass windows to see an oompa loompa in a wet suit and diving mask swimming in the water. Violet and Mike stopped beside me to investigate it; well Mike was more interested in my tight skinny jean-clad thigh than he was the tank.

"Hey, what's this?" Violet said loud enough for Willy to hear. Said man scurried as fast as he could on his stripper boot heels over to us. Willy frowned at the sight of Mike's hand so close to my thigh. He squeezed in between the two of us forcefully before signaling something to an oompa loompa in the tank. The oompa loompa handed him a red sphere in returned, "Thank you!" Willy turned around to face the others in the group.

"This is an everlasting gobstopper; it's for children who receive very little allowance money." He rotated his thin hand gracefully to show us, "You can suck on them and suck on them and they'll never get any smaller!"

"So it's like gum." Violet, there are plenty of other things in the world besides gum, some you can chew and some you can't. This is one of those you can't. Willy's bright smile turned into grave expression.

"No, gum is for chewing, and if you tried chewing on one of these, you'd break all your little teeth off!" He corrected her with an eerily happy tone. So I'm not the only one who's restraining themselves from beating the living crap out of these people! Willy led us towards a large metal laboratory table and set the gobstopper down. He picked up a light brown cube off a grinding bowl and turned around with a grin.

"And this is hair toffee. You suck down one of these little boogers and in exactly half an hour a brand new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin, and a moustache and a beard." Okay, wow, now he's making me feel like a child again by talking like that. 'Wait, how old is this guy anyway? Grandpa Joe said I was almost half his age. Doesn't that make him like 43 or something?' I thought before I was woken up to see Willy staring at me. Oh wait, he caught me staring at him….god, this is confusing!

"Who wants a beard?" Mike sneered in a challenging manner.

"Well… beak nicks for one, folk singers and motorbike riders. You know all those hip, jazzy, super-cool groovy cats." This really showed how long it had been since Willy had been around other people. It's in the fridge daddio, are you hap to the jive, can you dig what I'm laying down? I know that you could, slide me some skin soul brother. "He held out his hand expecting a response so I did him a favor and took the offer.

"Same to you, my nigga!" I chirped back slapping his hand, earning an excited smile from him and a questioning look from everyone else," What? That's how people talk in the ghetto!"

Again, they just kept gawking at me like I grew two heads or something.

"Unfortunately the mixture isn't quite right yet, because an oompa loompa tried some yesterday and, well he…" just at that moment a mini cousin It walked out from behind the machine next to us. Remember how I said awhile ago that I had seen the most gangster midget ever? Well, he just got served by this one! I mean, hair that looked at least 5 feet long pooled around the little guy! It was so funny and so cute I just couldn't help but giggle.

"How are you today?" Willy bent down and questioned, trying his hardest to not laugh.

The gangster oompa loompa gave two thumbs up. "You look great." He replied as the tiny worker walked back to his little work place. Willy turned to us and gestured the group to follow him as he walked up to a large machine. It must make something awesome to be that size!

"Watch this!" he giggled as he pushed a large red button on the contraption. The device made all kinds of noises before a low 'ding' resounded from it as a small, metal arm unfolded into a thin slit. A piece of…gum was then dispensed from the slot. Violet snatched out immediately and analyzed it.

"You mean that's it?" Mike growled unimpressed and for once, I agree. Why build a huge machine for something that's only one piece. I mean, I understand with all the different mixes and junk, but the least he could do was-

"Do you even know what it is?" Willy snapped back irritably at the ungrateful boy.

"It's gum." Violet answered.

"Wrong, it's the most fabulous, sensational gum in the entire world. Know why? Know why?" Willy seemed like if we waited any longer to answer, he was going to explode from the excitement building up, "Because this piece of gum is a full three course meal all by itself."

"You mean this one stick of gum is a three in one meal? I actually like cooking." I asked warily, knowing that he could possibly reach out with his cane and try to use it as his beating stick on me. I call a pimp cane a beating stick since I'm around Charlie. Willy froze embarrassed and quickly pulled out another set of flashcards. Now I feel bad, he hasn't been out the factory in so long he barely knows how to talk to other people without being afraid of slipping up.

"It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum is all you will ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blue-berry pie." He stuffed them back in his coat once he finished.

"Oh…but I still like coo-**OW!** Will you stop that?" I snapped my head down to look at my cousin, who had a light disapproving glare on his face as he shook his head.

**"IT SOUNDS GREAT!"**I put on a fake smile and hoped to God it would work. It didn't but Veruca saved me from trouble by opening her mouth as well.

"It sounds weird." She held an uneasy gaze towards the gum in Violet's hand.

"It sounds like my kind of gum!" Violet concluded before placing the gum from her mouth behind her ear and popping the new stick in. That's not sanitary and her mother doesn't tell her this? Some people have poor parenting skills!

"I'd rather you didn't there are still one or two…" Willy was cut of by Violet's remark.

"I'm the world record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything." She boasted snottily. Okay that's it!

"That's nice, sweetie, but when you're in a factory like this and the tour guide tells you not to do something that pretty much means **DON'T DO IT!** Plus, there a lot more to life than chewing gum! Do yourself a favor and listen to him so you don't get hurt!" I roared angrily. I'm not bipolar; it's just that people like this always bothered me. Even before I was living at Charlie's, my mother was too sick to do anything except knit and my father always came home drunk and started beating me. Then, I go to school and everyone there picks on me because of the bruises and my clothes. I ended up running away shortly after mother passed and while dad was still out with his friends at a club. She should consider her life lucky, otherwise karma will come back to bite her in the ass.

"How is it, honey?" Mrs. Beauregard glared at me as she passed.

"Really? You're going to put your-"

"It's amazing! Its tomato soup I can feel it running down my throat!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah spit it out." Willy smiled but the sarcasm in his voice was practically dripping.

"It's changing. Roast beef with baked potato, crispy skin and butter." She was still chewing! Is she deaf or just dumb? I'm starting to think she's both!

"Keep chewing kiddo. My little girl's going to be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal." Mrs. Beauregard spoke proudly, causing me to nearly tackle the woman if it weren't for Charlie restraining my arms and Mike, who grabbed my hips.

"Yeah I'm just concerned about the…" Willy by now gave up and just acted like he was concerned.

"Blue-berry pie and ice-cream!" Violet beamed in awe at the taste.

"That part." Willy finished with his eyes screwed shut and a hand massaging his temples as he looked away. Two down, three to go.

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca pointed out in shock. I looked up after a tiring two minutes of struggling against the two boys to beat the gum chewer's mother. Willy scooted closer to me, causing Mike to let go of my hips because of the loss of space.

"I'm guessing you were waiting for this?" I leaned my head towards Willy's and murmured loud enough for to hear. His amethyst eyes held boredom as he nodded his head.

"Your whole nose has gone purple." Her mother shrieked in horror and I snorted. Veruca smirked at her so-called "best friend's" dilemma.

"We can see that. He tried to warn her, but you two didn't listen!" I gave her an evil grin and a mocking laugh.

"What do you mean?" the transforming child asked confused.

"Violet, you're turning violet!" her mother cried out.

"Oh, so now you care about her well being?" I cocked my head to the side in amusement. A long arm wrapped around my shoulder, I knew it was Willy's. I let it stay only because I knew he was about to get a lot of bull crap from Mrs. Beauregard when she realizes she's out of the competition.

"What's happening?" Let the drama begin!

"Well I told you I hadn't quite got it right, because it goes a bit funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blue-berry pie that does it; I'm terribly sorry." His facial expressions ranged from horror, to disgust, and then to nervous. He ducked down slightly behind me, peaking out from behind his little hiding spot to watch what was happening.

"You know, you really should've popped some popcorn for this." I twisted my waist to look at him.

"I know, right! Terribly interesting, popcorn makes you feel like you're in the movie theatre!" he tilted his head up with a sheepish grin as he agreed. By now the color was spreading to her fingers and we shuffled backwards, Willy scooting on the balls of his feet behind me.

**"CHILD, ARE YOU STUPID? SPIT THE GUM OUT!"** I commanded, but it was no use.

"She needs something to nosh on." Willy stood up, gripping my shoulders in anxiety. I bet he'll be happy when we all leave! I should ship him a bottle of wine when I get home.

"Mother, what's happening to me?" Violet stammered in fear as her mother only stood on the side lines watching in fascination. Her clothes turned darker as well and she began to swell and by swell, I mean gain weight. If my friend Jerome were here, he'd be all like _"Dayyyyuuuummmm! She's bigger than the girls I see at the club!" _I laughed at the thought.

"She's swelling up." I commented.

"Like a blue-berry!" Charlie ended it. Oh, so that's what the weight gain was for! I just thought all that food made you gain some pounds. Shocking how her clothes haven't ripped yet! Well, now she was…HUGE! Well, there's always hope for that TV show called 'Biggest Loser'. She could set a record for the **OR** just not touch another piece of gum. Willy's hands finally released my shoulders and the loss of warmth stirred an all too familiar emotion in my stomach. Loneliness. I cast the thought aside by watching Violet sit there in awe.

"I've tried it on like twenty oompa loompas and each one's ended up as a blue-berry. It's just weird." I looked to my left to see Willy behind a startled Mrs. Beauregard. He had snuck up behind her and scared her. Her expression changed to anger.

"But I can't have a blue-berry as a daughter, how is she supposed to compete?" she curled her upper lip as she spoke, I think I saw spit fly onto Willy's face.

"You can put her in a county fair." Veruca suggested happily. I snorted and watched as the woman's head snapped towards me.

**"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!"** she hissed. This nearly disqualified me.

**"AND YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO CARE ABOUT YOUR CHILD AND NOT THEM WINNING!"** I snarled in my comeback. One thing anyone who has met me learned not to do is to tick me off. I have a horrible temper like Grandpa George and can lash out within seconds if you're not careful.

"Uh-oh, Riley, calm down." Charlie squeezed my hand.

**"I DO CARE ABOUT MY CHILD, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"**

**"THEN WHY DON'T YOU START ACTING LIKE IT!"** At this, Willy walked calmly towards me with a blank face. Placing a gloved hand on my shoulder, he whispered in my ear," Calm down. She already lost, anyways." He turned around to face the vile woman. He kept sneaking a couple of glances towards me, and I heard what sounded very similar to an eighties music beat. The oopma loompas walked through the smoke in shiny jumpsuits and began their second performance.

_Listen close, and listen hard, _

_The tale of Violet Beauregarde. _

_The dreadful girl she sees no wrong..._

_Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing,_

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_She goes on chewing till at last,_

_Her chewing muscles grow so fast. _

_And from her face her giant chin,_

_Sticks out just like a violin..._

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_For years and years she chews away,_

_Her jaws get stronger every day. _

_And with one great tremendous chew..._

_they bite the poor girl's toungue in two. _

_And that is why we try so hard,_

_To save Miss Violet Beauregarde._

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long. _

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

The song was over and now they were busy trying to push the giant blue-berry thing into a cylinder. Willy called one of the oompa loompas over to us. This was another one that gave him the "What the hell you want, nigga?" kind of look. So adorable!

"I want you to roll Mrs Beauregard into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once." He said as the child's idiot mother strutted her way angrily towards us.

"Juicing room? What are they going to do to her there?" she looked confused. So now she cares, huh?

"They're going to squeeze her. Like a little pimple. We got to squeeze all that juice out of her immediately." He smiled.

"Ew." Veruca and I muttered in disgust. But I wish I had a camera to keep the picture of Mrs. Beauregard's face as the oompa loompas dragged her away.

"Come on, let's boogie." Willy looked at us with an awkward smile.

"You sure I can't just dirty dance my way out?" I asked and Mr. Teevee and I snickered when Willy looked at me confused. He reminded me of a confused child.

"What's that?" He furrowed his auburn eyebrows.

"Come here and I'll show you!" By now, Mr. Teevee and Mr. Salt were cackling at me derogatory jokes. He was actually about to step forwards when Charlie stopped him.

"Don't do it." He whispered knowingly as he giggled.

* * *

**Alright,now we're making progress!I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I had a lot of fun making the story line interesting for you all. Please leave a review and tell me how I did. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6:Don't Touch His Nuts

**I'm back again and let me just give myself a pat on the back for not being lazy and making it this far!*patpat* I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I just own the extra people and Riley. Also, I'd like to say thank you to the people who reviewed/PM-ed me, you guys are absolutely amazing and I hope you enjoy this story as much I enjoy writing it! Read,Review, and ENJOY~!**

* * *

We continued or tour on foot. I began singing a favorite song of mine when Willy startled me.

"Your voice is pretty…" His pale cheeks were dusted with a rosy hue.

"Gee, thanks. The song is called Down by Jay Sean." I smiled. For once I must say, he's really sweet…a little egotistical at times but hey, look at me! My ego is so big that I could make another me!

"Without the boat we'll have to move twice as fast." He changed the subject just as the children crowded around him. I tuned out thinking about my previous nightmare-like boyfriends. Jordan was the nicest out of the three…but that doesn't mean he was as sweet as pie either. He was the laziest man I've ever met. Every time I tried to go and enjoy myself, he'd always bombard me with chores that he could do since he was home all the time. Plus, I wasn't even living with him! I would just sleep over because his sister, Amy, is my best buddy. Then, when I slaved myself over a hot stove for two hours, much to his sister's displeasure (_she didn't want her guests cooking for her because she actually has manners),_ he'd go and waste it and using the same excuse that he already ate. I was fished out of my reverie just in time to hear the little conversation between Willy and the three kids.

"What's the special prize and who gets it?" Mike blurted out as Charlie opened his mouth to speak.

"The best kind of prize is a surprise! Ha-ha!" Willy answered cutely…**WAIT. I KNOW I DID NOT JUST CALL HIM CUTE. Oh shit…I did.**

"Oh this is so lame, are you still up for that dirty dancing offer?" Mike complained as he turned to look at me.

"Boy, you are half my age, did you know that?" I scolded light-heartedly," Plus, I vowed I'd stay single for as long as I lived." I guess Willy was listening, because he seemed to hang his head a bit and sulk as he walked.

"No way, you're almost as tall as him!" Mike pointed to Charlie.

"Are you trying to tell me you thought I was at least 3 years older than you because I'm short?" I accused. Mike gave a tight smile and nodded rapidly.

"Oh how nice, maybe I should switch to heels next time I go out in public!" I rolled my eyes and noticed Willy was still sulking.

"Will Violet always be a blue-berry?" Veruca broke our conversation and we listened.

"No. Maybe. I don't know.  
"But that's what you get from chewing gum all day. It's just disgusting." Willy answered with an irked face.

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, still trying to look a macho. Willy shocked all of us by turning around with **THE LOOK** on his face.

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble. 'Cos it's kinda starting to bum me out." He gave a happy tone that didn't reach his eyes; he was giving Mike a warning. I guess another reason he hated Mike was because he finally realized Mike was interested in me. I mean come on, if someone doesn't know what dirty dancing is they definitely won't know when their enemy is hitting on their…subject of interest….what ever.

"He wasn't mumbling, though." I still had to open my mouth, earning a _'thanks'_ from Mike and a tight-lipped smile from Willy. I could hear an audible squeak from his gloves as he gripped the cane harder.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie changed the subject immediately.

"No." Willy's face went paler than normal and his expression turned grave. Is he having a flashback or something?

"I'm sorry, I was having a flashback." He glanced around dazed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I see." Mr. Salt's gaze switched between Willy, who was watching me, and myself, who was staring deep in thought as well. I shook my head and yawned to show them I wasn't going to open my mouth yet.

"These flashbacks happen often?" Mr. Teevee sounded like a doctor trying to fill out a medical document.

"Increasingly. . . Today." He chuckled anxiously. Something's bugging him. I decided it was my turn to walk beside him and the both of us walked in silence…sort of. I started humming again. I glanced up at him to make sure he was paying attention to where he was going, he was thankfully.

Well, after a couple more minutes, we finally made it to the door labeled 'Nut Room'.

"Ah, this is a room I know all about. For you see, Mr. Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business." Mr. Salt pulled out a business card and handed it to Willy who threw it over his shoulder and it fell right into the hood of my sweat shirt. I plucked it out and shoved it into Willy's hands. He sent me a sour look and shoved it back into mine. I inhaled slowly before pressing down on his pressure point and while he was busy gasping, I shoved it into his coat pocket. I never noticed the slight shiver Willy gave as my fingers brushed his chest. Mr. Salt turned back to us and asked a simple question,"Are you using the Havermax four thousand to do your sorting?"

"No, you're really weird." He giggled as he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. The room was white with a huge glass ball hanging in the centre on the room with pipes leading from it to the squirrels underneath that sorted through the nuts. There was a huge hole in the floor to where the bad nuts go. The sounds of little taps and scuffles reached my ears and I casted Willy a confused expression. He smiled and skipped forward towards the handle bars.

"Squirrels." Veruca announced in glee. Here we go again!

"Yeah. Squirrels. These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells." It took me a minute to process what he said before a helpful fact from an animal book my aunt got me for my **13**th birthday popped into my head just as Mr. Salt asked the right question.

""You use squirrels? Why not use Oompa-Loompas?" I opened my mouth but no sound came out, Willy arched a delicate brow and I sent him a pleading look. He nodded.

""Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time. You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad?" I gestured to the furry little mammals as they worked. Willy spoke up.

"Oh, look. Look. I think that one's got a bad nut." He pointed to the one who had took longer than his co-workers as he tapped the shell again before chucking it into the large hole in the floor.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels. I want one." Veruca demanded. Damn, I know someone's going to be a pimp when they grow up!

"Veruca, dear, you have many marvelous pets." Mr. Salt attempted to change her decision, clearly it wasn't working well.

"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" she snapped. What the hell? She has more pets than I have outfits in my closet, so why is she complaining?

"Hey kid, all I have is a lazy black cat that sits around all day and attacks your foot when you tick her off, trust me, you don't need a squirrel." I tried to help, only to receive a glare from the obnoxious little b-

"All right, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can." Mr. Salt sighed in defeat. I think he was trying to avoid embarrassment in front of Willy.

"But I don't want any old squirrel, I want a trained squirrel." She pushed her demand. I'd be happy with a squirrel, besides, they taste good when you cook them right! **(A/N: In Louisiana, where I live, we basically live hunt to put dinner on the table, so I couldn't help but say that!)**

"Very well, Mr. Wonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." Mr. Salt gave him a pleading look as if to say_ "Make the little bitch shut up."_

"Oh, they're not for sale. She can't have one." Veruca's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Daddy." She warned. Someone's dad is going get drowned tonight.

"This is another reason why I wish to stay single." I laughed nervously as Willy snorted, trying to hold in a burst of giggles.

"I'm sorry, darling. Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable." Willy mocked, doing a flawless job as impersonating Mr. Salt.

"Encore! Encore!" I clapped sarcastically, deciding to join in on the fun while it lasted. Veruca and Mr. Salt glared," What? You can't deny that he did a good job!"

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." Lord, help this child. She's pure evil in stockings.

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt shouted, believe me, he didn't have the balls to stop her. I would torn her apart if she were my child.

"Little girl?"

"Veruca, come back here at once. Veruca." Mr. Salt called out a little more stern with his words.

"Little girl? Don't touch that squirrel's nuts. It'll make him crazy." Willy remarked.

"Oh wow, that was…wow!" I burst into a fit of laughter at his words. He cocked his head to the side in confusion once again," I'll explain later, Willy!"

"I'll have you." Veruca went to grab the squirrel but they all jumped on her. She yelped and tried to get them off.

"Veruca. Veruca. Veruca!" Mr. Salt shouted in worry as his little girl was currently being dog-piled by hundred of trained squirrels.

"Let's find the key. Nope. Not that one." Willy kept acting as if he were trying to help, he was faking and I was the only one that could see that.

"Daddy!" Veruca cried as they pinned her to the swirled floor and the one she chose scurried up her chest.

"Veruca!"

"No. There it is. There it isn't."

"Daddy, I want them to stop."

I tapped Willy on the shoulder while he was "trying as hard as he could" to find the right key.

"They aren't…you know, are they?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, they're testing to see if she's a bad nut!" he chirped and we all watched as the squirrel sat on her chest and knocked on her head. "Oh, my goodness. She is a bed nut after all."

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt shouted.

"Daddy!" Veruca cried and scraped her nails on the floor as they hoisted her up and brought her towards the chute.

"Where are they taking her?" Mr. Salt demanded

"Where all the other bad nuts go. To the garbage chute." The chocolatier kept his violet eyes on the troubled father.

"Where does the chute go?" Mr. Salt lifted his chin up his eyes widening and his face whitening at the answer he received.

"To the incinerator." Willy spoke as breathed "But don't worry. We only light it on Tuesdays."

"Today is Tuesday." Mike and I drawled.

"Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today." He turned and smiled awkwardly "Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is just reach in and pull her out. Okay?"

"Oh yeah, because a rich person totally wants to get his new suit ruined." I rolled my eyes and muttered. Willy peered over his shoulder one last time to sent me a light glare before unlocking the gate and letting Mr. Salt through. Then, shut the gate and locked again. How was Mr. Salt supposed to- oh, he wasn't!

_ Veruca Salt the little brute,_

_ Has just gone down the garbage chute, _  
_And she will meet, as she descends,_

_ A rather different set of friends, _  
_A rather different set of friends,_

_ A rather different set of friends, _  
_A fish head, for example, cut,_

_ This morning from a halibut, _  
_An oyster from an oyster stew, _

_ A steak that no-one else would chew, _  
_And lots of other things as well,_

_ Each with its rather horrid smell, Horrid smell, _  
_These are Veruca's newfound friends, _

_ That she will meet as she descends, _  
_These are Veruca's newfound friends. _

_ Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? _  
_Who pandered to her every need? _

_ Who turned her into such a brat? _  
_Who are the culprits? Who did that? _

_ The guilty ones, now this is sad, _  
_Are dear old Mum and loving Dad._

Okay, I'm really starting to think that Willy was doing this to these children was because he wasn't hugged enough as a child. Tell me I'm wrong, but that's usually the case with most pedophiles. Don't judge me; I watch **'Law & Order SVU'** way too much for my own good. Blame it on Grandpa George for trying to _"educate"_ me about rape_ (which was just another excuse so that way he could watch his shows instead of Cartoon Network). _ Anyways, the song ended and I noticed the squirrel pushed Mr. Salt in as well. I'd hate to see what would happen if Charlie pulled something…I really should've brought that toddler leash that my friend suggested I borrow. An Oompa Loompa scurried up to Willy and signaled something in what could only assume was their way off speaking.

"Oh really? Oh good." His boss nodded his head in understanding, he turned to us when it left, "I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken. So there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall."

"Well that's great news." Mr. Teevee drawled sarcastically. He and his son have so much in common. Almost makes me proud. **ALMOST**, that is.

"Well, let's keep on trucking." Our tour guide brushed the remark off and resumed showing us around. Three down, two to go? We're **so** screwed.

* * *

**Thanks and like I said, reviews are love and so are private messages~!Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!

**Heehee, Riley's crazy, isn't she? Anyways, I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, just borrowing it! Please read,review, and enjoy~!**

* * *

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier." Willy chuckled lowly," The elevator's by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." Wait. What elevator? I don't see an elevator. Where the hell is this elevator, because unless it's imaginary, **I DON'T SEE I-**

Oh, it's made of glass. Okay, that's not safe but it's not like this guy cares. You know, that'd be funny if he ran into it. Ha-ha, I'm so cruel.

"There can't be this many floors." Mike curled his upper lip when he saw the buttons for the different floors, rooms, and departments. I must say that I'm glad Augustus canon-balled into the chocolate river when he did, because could you imagine us being in that itty bitty elevator with him and his mother? First of all, we'd have to take two trips and second, even if we did, the cable would most likely snap. That and I'd become claustrophobic before the day ends.

"How do you know, Mr. Smarty-Pants?" Willy sneered, matching Mike's glare with one of his own as he spoke "And this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, long ways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and, whoosh, you're off."

**"JESUS TAP-DANCING CHRIST!"** I screamed as I fell on top of the skinny chocolatier. I ended up holding my self up by pressing my hands on the glass wall and my feet pushing on the slippery floors to defy gravity at its worst. He was gazing up, because instead of my face in line with his was my tiny curved chest. What can I say, I'm late bloomer! When we recovered from the incident, Willy wouldn't even dare look me in the eyes as the elevator moved its way through the factory.

"Oh, look. Look. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fudge mountain." He gestured towards the mountain, which as the name basically gave away its appearance, was nothing but fudge. The working Oompa Loompas waved at us as we passed and I gave them a pathetic version of the peace sign. The next room seemed interesting, although Willy's smile dropped into a nervous frown. It was pink sheep being shaved. Obviously, they were making cotton candy. "Oh… I'd rather not talk about this one."

"This is the puppet hospital and burn centre. It's relatively new." He seemed a little more relieved, but still jittery. "Ah, the administration offices. Hello, Doris." He waved and an Oompa Loompa wearing a business suit waved back. She reminded me of my** 7****th**Grade teacher, Mrs. Watson. I shuddered at the memories of her ruler slamming down onto my wrist while I slept on my desk. We sped off again and this time we were more careful about where we land. An explosion came right above our heads and exploded into different colors.

"Why is everything here completely pointless?" Mike demanded. This made me pop him in the back of the head.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy." Charlie answered and I rested my hand on his shoulder. I'm so proud of him, he really is a miracle compared to those disasters the other adults called children. Hell, even Willy smiled at his answer.

"It's stupid." Mike snapped at him and that's when I changed my opinion completely about this kid. **NOBODY TALKS TO CHARLIE LIKE THAT WHEN I'M AROUND.**

"And so are you, Mike. So shut up, turn around and have fun damn it!" I growled, this scared the boy, too.

"I wanna pick a room." Mike whined, Willy gave slight smirk and moved to the side to let him pick. I could only guess which room he chose and it turns out, I was right. The **Television Room**. Okay, I expected a ton of television sets but only found a large white room with an annoyingly bright light. Willy made his way to a white bucket with lots of large, bug-eyed goggles and returned with a pair already on his eyes, handed us each a pair.

"Here. Put these on quick, and don't take them off whatever you do. This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls. And we certainly don't want that, now, do we?" Willy spoke with a creepy undertone in his voice, okay now I'm seriously starting to think this guy is insane. No body says that with a **REAL** smile on their face!

"This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention: _Television Chocolate_. One day it occurred to me. . . Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air, then reassemble it on the other end. . . Why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I, send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?" He beamed happily…until Mr. Teevee rained on his parade.

"Impossible" he scoffed.

"It is impossible. You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh!" Mike ranted "Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

"Oh shit, you should've taken that Science Exam I had back in Junior High for me then, smart ass!" I plastered an evil grin on my face. Mr. Teevee glared disapprovingly at my choice of words. Can I slap them before he gets disqualified or must I wait even longer?

"Mumbler!" Willy shouted "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying."

"I can see what you mean when you say mumble, Willy. Obviously, he was born with small vocal cords!" I pointed out to annoy Mike. It worked, too!

"Okey-dokey. I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room. . . to the other, by television. Bring in the chocolate!" Just as he said this, Oompa Loompas rolled in a seriously large chocolate bar.** NOW THAT MY FRIENDS, IS AUGUSTUS GLOOP WORTHY!** "It's gotta be real big, 'cos you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall? Same basic principle."

Willy leaned forward and press a big red button that stood out in the white room. The podium lifted up and then the chocolate bar floated in the air and disappeared in white light.

"It's gone!" Charlie exclaimed

**"SWAG!"** I grinned and Charlie and I couldn't help but laugh at my out burst. Even Willy gave a hearty chuckle.

"Told you. Now, that bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces." He smiled and waved for us to come with him to the TV "Come over here. Come on. Come on. Come on! Watch the screen. Here it comes. Oh, look." He was a genius! Does he know how many old people **(COUGH Grandpa George Cough WHEEEEZZZEEE)** would kill to be mobile and get a Wonka bar? This amazing!

"Take it." He told Mike, who only glared at it. How rude, doesn't he have any respect for his elders?

"It's just a picture on a screen."

"Scaredy-cat." Willy teased before looking at me. "You take it. Go on. Just reach out and grab it. Go on."

"Okay, I'm getting hungry any- **WOOOOAAAAHHH!**" I felt my jaw unhinge in pure awe as I grabbed the candy bar and pulled it out.

"Wow." Charlie said.

"Eat it. Go on. It'll be delicious. It's the same bar. It's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all." He mimicked eating and I laughed before tearing the wrapper.

"Epicness in the shape of a chocolate bar." I smirked and handed Charlie the rest. Sharing is important you know.

"It's a miracle." My little cousin's features instantly brightened up when he took a small bite out of the candy bar.

"So imagine, ah, you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say, "Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself." And you simply reach out . . . and take it." He bounced excitedly as he talked. "How about that?"

The Oompa Loompa in the seat nodded up down.

"So can you send other things? Say, like, breakfast cereal?" Mr. Teevee asked. Well, if it could do that, then skip the eggs because I'm getting me a bowl of _'Lucky Charms'!_

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." Willy replied with a grimace.

"Oh thanks, now you made me hate '_Lucky Charms'_." I gave him a fake pout. **Wholesome breakfast my ass.**

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I could." Willy didn't seem to give the answer much thought and simply shrugged.

"What about people?" Mike asked suddenly interested in our conversation.

"Well, why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all." Willy frowned slightly.

"Don't you realise what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate." he spat back and I felt my pimp hand twitch. It's itching for a slap.

"Calm down, Mike. I think Mr Wonka knows what he's talking about." Mr. Teevee attempted to stick up for Willy.

"No, he doesn't. He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot."

"Really now, because if you hadn't been listening the last 5 minutes he's been talking, he seemed pretty smart to me!" I interrupted and nearly drew blood from the little twit when he told me to shut up.

"But I'm not!" he declared. I tried…and failed to hold back my snort.

"Hey, little boy, don't push my button!" Willy scolded as Mike ran towards the white podium. With a single jump, there was a white flash and he was gone. Well, he's screwed.

"He's gone." Mr. Teevee gasped.

"Let's go check the television, see what we get. I sure hope no part of him gets left behind." Willy, you sounded SO confident when you said that…forget _Charlie Sean_, you're my new idol!

"What do you mean?" Mr. Teevee looked horror stricken.

"It means we don't know if he'll be same…I'm sorry for your loss." I snickered as I spoke.

"Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through. If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?" Ouch. That's a tough one…let's see, ooh I know! Neither!

"What kind of a question is that?" he snapped. Well, next time your son turns into a raging moron, sit down and think about how your life could've gone if you hadn't knocked up that stripper in **8**th Grade! You obviously didn't hear her when she said there are no refunds!

"No need to snap. Just a question." Willy seemed to get more irritated the more Mr. Teevee opened his mouth. Like I said, a bottle of wine, I'll ship it to him. "Try every channel. I'm starting to feel a little anxious."

"There he is." Charlie pointed as Mike appeared on the screen.

_The most important thing, That we've ever learned, _  
_The most important thing we've learned, As far as children are concerned, _  
_Is never, never let them near, The television set, _  
_Or better still just don't install, The idiotic thing at all, _  
_Never, never let them, Never, never let them, _  
_Never, never let them, Never, never let them, _  
_It rots the senses in the head, It keeps imagination dead, _  
_It clogs and clutters up the mind, It makes a child so dull and blind, _  
_So dull, so dull, He can no longer understand, _  
_A fairy tale, a fairyland, _  
_A fairyland, a fairyland, _  
_His brain becomes as soft as cheese, His thinking powers rust and freeze, _  
_He cannot think, he only sees. Regarding little Mike Teavee, _  
_We very much regret that we, Regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see, _  
_Wait and see, wait and see, _  
_Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see, _  
_We very much regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see, _  
_If we can get him back his height, But if we can't, It serves him right._

"Ew, somebody grab him." Willy flinched back like a prissy little girl who didn't want to touch the lizard that scurried across her tea table. "Oh, thank heavens. He's completely unharmed."

"Ha-ah! Who's short now, twit?" I fist punched the air in glee.

"Unharmed? What are you talking about?" Mr. Teevee demanded.

"Just put me back in the other way." Mike said in a squeaky little voice.

"There is no other way. It's television, not telephone. There's quite a difference." Willy spoke calmly; maybe I should get him a _Dammit Doll_, too. They work for me when I get agitated.

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" Mr. Teevee bit out sharply.

"I don't know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad." He said before his eye lit up "Ah! Let's go put him in the taffy puller."

"Taffy puller?"

"Hey, that was my idea." Willy pouted "Boy, is he going to be skinny. Yeah. Taffy puller."

"Well, at least you get be taller." I attempted to look on the bright side. It didn't help his father feel any better.

"I want you to take Mr. Teevee and his… little boy, up to the taffy puller, okay? Stretch him out." Willy directed the bored Oompa Loompa "On with the tour. There's still so much left to see. Now, how many children are left?"

"Willy, Charlie is the only one left…" I smiled down at my little cousin who just processed what I said. Willy smiled wide and I do too. Charlie Bucket just won the special prize!

* * *

**Hehe, now that the tour is FINALLY out of my way, I can let my plot bunniez run free at last!~lol**

**-Reese**


	8. Chapter 8:Drunk on Chocolate Men

**Okay, I know what you're all thinking...WHY THE HELLO KITTY IS THIS CHAPTER SO FRENCH FRYING SHORT!?**

**Well, I got busted for writing Panty Slinging so I have a strict limit of time on the computer and since we don't have wifi, things will be a bit slower so bear with me until then. I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory...although I WANT TO SO BADLY!*shot* **

**Security:Who's next?!*cocks gun***

**Read, Review, & ENJOY~!*shotagain* OKAY WHAT THE FRONT DOOR!? I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!**

**Security:*trollface*Trolololololololoooooo~!**

* * *

"You mean, you're the only one?" Willy faked his innocence. He smiled and grabbed Charlie's hand and shook it with enough force to nearly break it. I laughed and hugged Charlie.

"Oh, my dear boy, but that mean's you've won. Oh, I do congratulate you. I really do. I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch you know, right from the beginning. Well done. Now, we mustn't dilly, or dally. Because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out." He turned on his heels and I felt a slight pang in my heart" But luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things al-"

"I saw that coming, Willy, I just decided not to tell you." I giggled as I helped him up.

"Speed things along." He rubbed the back of his head" Come on."

"Up and out? What kind of room is that?" Charlie asked as we watched Willy grin and push the button.

"Hold on. Oh, my goodness. We're gonna need to go much faster, otherwise we'll just never break through." He looked up; I looked down and saw he was still holding my hand.

"That depends…what exactly are we breaking?" I honestly knew but just for the hell of it, I asked.

"I've been longing to press that button for years. Well, here we go. Up and out!" his eyes got wider as we went farther.

"You're serious, aren't you? You actually mean that we're gonna-" I stated curiously.

"Yeah, I do." he giggled in excitement.

"But it's made of glass. It'll smash into a million pieces." I wanted to say "Unless it's plexi-glass" but it smashed through the roof before I could say anything else. We peered down to see all the other contestants. Augustus was covered in chocolate and was licking himself to get it off while his mother snapped at him. Violet was still blue but now flexible, yet her mother was pissed because her daughter was blue. How sad, and to think I thought the woman would actually care about her daughter's well-being. Veruca and her father were covered in garbage and she was currently demanding a glass elevator and her father shut her up. Good, I smiled in satisfaction at his command. He changed. Mike and his father walked out last; Mike was hardly noticeable thanks to his new figure. I felt so self-conscious when I looked at my waist. Willy rubbed circles on my knuckles as we flew.

"Where do you live?" he turned to us.

"Over there. The little house." We pointed it out to him. **WHAT THE FAHK! WE LANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HOUSE! DOES HE NOT REALIZE THIS?**

"I think there's someone at the door." Grandma Georgina smiled as I hopped out and hugged all of them.

"Hi, Mom." I heard Charlie say. Willy stood as stiff as a statue as he watched Charlie and I scurry around to make sure everyone was okay. My cat ran to my feet and rubbed up against my legs. I walked slowly up to Willy with a small smile and hugged him.

"Mom. Dad. We're back." Charlie's voice rang out. I was still hugging Willy until I saw my grandparents' amused expressions.

"Oh, shut up, Grandpa George." I laughed as he started making kissy faces towards the two of us.

**Willy P.O.V.**

I watched as the two hugged everyone and laughed. Not wanting to seem rude, I stood there and watched, until Riley wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. For once, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, usually the mere thought of someone touching me made me nearly vomit, but when she did it, it was different. The grouchy-looking old man began making kissy faces and noises at the two of us and I felt my face heat up.

"Oh, shut up, Grandpa George." she laughed and lightly tapped in the back of the head, sending the old couples into a fit of laughter.

"I see that." I heard Mrs. Bucket say quietly. Riley ran up to her and I watched as she hugged her Aunt and Uncle Bucket.

"We smell like chocolate! **YES**!" She bounced on her heels.

"You must be the boy's. . ." Riley spun around to look at me with pure glee in her eyes. She gave me a genuine smile. I loved it.

"Parents." Mr. Bucket finished for me.

"Yeah…that." I blushed nervously.

"Hey, Willy-"

"Oh, skipping formalities aren't we, Riley?" her grandparents teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what did Charlie when?" she cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Not just some something. The most 'something' something of any something that's ever been. I'm gonna give this little boy my entire factory." I told them as I opened a cupboard door and froze. There was a model of my factory from toothpaste lids and it was very well done. Next to it was a beautiful drawing of it as well. It must've been done during sunset. It must've been Riley who did the drawing and Charlie the model. I smiled at the two.

"You must be joking." Riley laughed nervously.

**Riley P.O.V.**

"No, really. It's true. Because, you see, a few months ago, I was having my semi-annual haircut and I had the strangest revelation. In that one silver hair, I saw reflected my life's work, my factory, my beloved Oompa-Loompas. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realized in that moment, 'I must find an Heir'. And I did, Charlie. You." He stepped closer towards us with grateful smile.

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets." Charlie concluded.

"What are Oompa-Loompas?" My aunt asked, confused.

"Gangster midgets, they're amazing!" I answered before Willy could even open his mouth. My godparents sent me an amused smirk.

"I invited five children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner. "He continued.

"I'm guessing that's you, little man!" I patted him on the back.

"So what do you say? Are you ready to leave all this behind and come live with me at the factory?" Willy asked and my heart beat sped up so much, I swore it was going to rip out of my ribcage.

"Sure. Of course. I mean, it's all right if my family come too?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, my dear boy, of course they can't." I told them and I noticed their faces dropped. "You can't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging over you like an old, dead goose. No offence." Willy smiled as he looked towards our grandparents and my vision blurred as I heard my heart break.

"None taken, jerk." Grandpa George piped up as he saw my face.

"A chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams. Gosh darn the consequences. Look at me. I had no family, and I'm a giant success." He held out his arms waiting. By this time, I scooped up Annabelle and walked over to the elders. She nuzzled my cheek as a tear rolled down it.

"So if I go with you to the factory, I won't ever see my family again?" Charlie said slowly.

"Yeah. Consider that a bonus." Willy spoke as if he was happy and that finally got a small sob out of me. Annabelle purred as she tried to comfort me.

"Then I'm not going." Charlie refused and was nearly knocked out of the way by the force of how fast I stormed past them and out the front door. I couldn't stay and have my heart broken again. I ran to the candy store, it just so happens that my friends and I work there. Jerome sat on the stool at the cash register as usual, lollipop in one hand and Iphone in the other. The radio blared out _Young Forever by Nicki Minaj_ and I could help but relate to it while I sang along. Jerome whipped his head in my direction, his short dreadlocks hitting him in the face as he did so.

"What the hell are you doing here, Chip?" His eyes bugging out of his head as he spoke clearly shocked at something on my face. For the first time in 13 years, I cried. Not a few tears, but until Jerome's entire shoulder was so wet that when he rung it out, water actually dripped from it. When I went home that night, I was drunk off of chocolate and high off of love.

* * *

** I actually think she's upset, don't you?:)**

**Read and Review,plz!Thx**


	9. Chapter 9: So We Meet Again

**Kay, guys I have almost the main plot of the story completed and you know what that means! IT MEANS RED EYED GETS TO HAVE HER BUNNIEZ ON OVER DRIVE FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY~! I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory...although it would be awesome if I did! Read,Review, and enjoy as always! And a meaningful thanks to all the ppl who have reviewed, read, following,favorited, and etc. this story and I! I really appreciate it!It makes my day even better!**

* * *

"Forget that jerk, Riley. He didn't deserve someone like you any ways!" Grandpa George's words still rang in my head like the church bells. I had come home last night drunk off my ass and tired as hell. It was okay after two or three Jello shots because my memory was fuzzy and I had very quickly cast my worries aside as I partied all night with my friends, leaving me with a massive headache when I woke up on the floor the next morning. I have very good tolerance with my alcohol so I must've been drank until I was stupid. But it helped ease the heartbreak. It always has, ever since Randy had pushed me aside and fell hard for someone else. That someone had tormented me until that one day in high school.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, street rat! How's the new shack?" Leslie cackled as she attempted to push me. For the captain of the cheerleading squad, she wasn't very muscular at all._

_"Oh shut the hell up before I shove those pom-poms so far up your ass, you'll have to use three of your batons to pull it out." I threatened. I had always won at our little arguments and stuff, so I was okay. Leslie basically went out with any guy that happened to look her way and with three plastic surgeries and two Brazilian Butt Lifts, this was pretty often. Oh, but she only dates them for two to three days after sex and then dumps them, and goes on her ay looking for fresh meat._

_"Oh please, you know Randy wouldn't let you touch me!" she taunted, I clenched my fist behind my back._

_"Oh please, you'll dump the douche in a few seconds any ways, besides at least I can be independent when it comes to money. "I said, face to face with Medusa's rejected spawn._

_"You don't know what's coming to you, don't you?" she growled._

_"Nope, who lit the fuse in your tampon? Upset because Randy got confused when you asked him to let you stay over? He's not very bright, sweetheart. But what the hell, neither are you! You two are perfect for each other!" I clapped sarcastically. She threw a horrible excuse for a punch, which I caught her wrist and yanked her forwards. My hand that had been behind my back in a fist had shot out, hitting the blonde straight in between the eyes._

_"At least my body is natural, inside AND out!" I smirked in evil triumph as I trotted off to class._

_End Flashback:_

Last I heard about her, she had become a prostitute at Joey's Nightclub and was smoking pot. I decided to head over to Diane's apartment about now, all of my belongings and my cat in my hands. I had successfully made it to the other side of town, passing ever so slowly in front of the giant factory's gates. A chill ran up my spine as a hot raging sensation ripped into the pit of my stomach. How could I love if the one I love leaves me every time?

_Nothing I say comes out right,_

_I can't love without fight._

_No one ever knows my name,_

_When I pray for sun it rains._

_I'm so sick of wasting time,_

_But nothing's moving in my mind._

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but-_

_I'm Alive! I'm Alive!_

_Oh yeah, between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for Heaven!_

_I will fight and I'll sleep when I die!_

_I live my life! I'm Alive!_

My feet picked up the pace and my heart tried it's best to pick up the pieces of its walls that once surrounded it with no problems.

_Every lover breaks my heart,_

_And I know it from the start._

_Still I end up in a mess,_

_ Every time I second guess._

_All my friends just run away,_

_When I'm having a bad day._

_I would rather stay in bed_

_But I get up and fall back down!_

That night, Diane and I danced our problems away at _Joey's Nightclub_. The hangover wasn't as bad as it was the night before. I probably asleep before I finished my fifth shot. Turns out, Charlie took up shoe shining and at the moment, he was buffing a man who's hidden because of the newspaper. Charlie was ignoring what ever the man said only saying yeah. I decided to greet them.

"Hey kiddo, long time no see." That was a lie, I saw him three days ago. But we were used to seeing each other every day. The man fell silent as we chatted.

"Oh did I mention he has a weird hair cut, too?" Charlie piped up, clearly speaking to the mystery man.

**"I DO NOT! MY HAIR CUT IS PERFECTLY FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"** Willy sniffed irritably as he threw down the paper and crossed his arms. My heart beat went from dead to' living, but still in a coma' as his pale statue face held those silly bug eyed glasses. I couldn't help but hug him tight. Embarrassingly, I shyly let him go. He was blushing…or maybe that was just the frosty air painting a small fever on his marble white cheeks.

"Why are you here?" Charlie inquired a little rudely for my liking.

"I'm not feeling so hot lately. What makes you feel good when you're down." Willy rested his chin in the palm of hand and crossed his legs.

"A good drink and a club with a lot of sexy men." I answered with a mocking tone. Willy giggled at this.

"My family." Charlie corrected with a disapproving scowl.

"Oh ew." Willy muttered.

"Willy you mumbled." I wagged my finger with a teasing smirk.

"I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you, try speaking up next time." He ignored me.

"Ha-ha, you're weird."

"No I'm not! You're weirder than… him!" Willy pointed to Jerome who was watching us with amusement as he snorted his weed.

**"Shut up fool! Can't you see I'm trying to text my girlfriend? God, you so stupid!"** Jerome faked being upset. Willy put his hand down in regret. I glared at Jerome, who put his little plastic baggie down and looked to the side whistling nonchalantly. Patting Willy's back, I decided to in the very least apologize for my crack head friend's behavior.

"He's just been visiting his family at the mental ward lately. He's been with them for a month!" I grinned cheekily; Jerome smacked me upside the head with his **"pimp cane",** which was nothing but a cat toy he found on the street about a week ago. No, you wanted to see a** PIMP CANE**, then go talk to Willy and he'll show you what a** PIMP CANE** really looks like. The rest of the conversation was finished with Charlie dragging me to the glass elevator while Willy ran into it again. The trip was silent, but I started cracking the lamest jokes to cheer Charlie up, he was not only upset about the factory ordeal, but also because I moved out of the house.

"Why did you move, anyways?" Charlie stopped me before I could finish the retarded muffin joke. Willy looked on in curiosity at our conversation.

"I needed some time with my friends. I plan on moving back in. I pack light because I'm not big on shopping **AND I** **WAS COMING HOME DRUNK OFF MY ASS BOY, I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE LIKE THAT!"** I finally caved and told him.

"So you'll come home?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?"I shrugged and started humming I'm Alive again. We landed in front of some house and Charlie knocked on the door. Willy smiled awkwardly, or more nervously than anything else. An old guy opened the door and stood stiffly.

"Do you have an appointment?" His facade wasn't fooling me. He recognized someone in our little trio.

"No, but he's over due." Next thing I know, we walk inside this really fancy house with the fireplace going and it smelled like peaches! Crazy, am I right? The dentist guy stepped on some platform that made Willy nearly hurt himself as he was pulled back by the sudden force of the chair. The old dude opened the candy maker's mouth and murmured something I couldn't understand because I'm not smart enough to be a dentist, believe me. Now Charlie and I stood frozen as the old man pulled Willy into a hug. Aww, that's Willy's daddy! So adorable! Oh wait…that face Willy was making while they were _"hugging"_ reminded me of a frightened baby deer! Nevermind, that was actually cute and creepy at the same time…I wish my dad even remembered my first name. I don't want to see my dad though…after all the Hell he put me through…I want nothing more than to castrate him for sleeping with cheap women while mom was ill and on her death bed.

* * *

**Okay, well Riley is back and weirder than ever! I hope you all enjoyed! I know the chapter was short but that's because I cold hardly find out what happened and who said what for this scene. Hopefully it'll be better next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Chocolate Shots and Weddings

**Well guys, I finally made it to chapter 10!*shot* WILL YOU STOP THAT!Thanks you, good sir!**

**Anyways, I still don't own CATCF so...yeah. Thanks to everyone who has supported me, I love you all, I REALLY REALLY REALLY do! Anywho, read, review, and enjoy~!**

* * *

Well, everything turned out beautifully in the end. My family members and I set up the plates for dinner just as they walked in. I smiled and greeted both of them from my perch at the table…right next to my crush. I was drawing a new candy wrapper for some of their inventions since Willy hired me. He even gave me a promotion within a week as Head Artist and Designer. It was dreams come true, everyone was together like one big family, but one thing remained missing for me. Willy plopped himself down next to me and peeked over me shoulder to see the newest design, only to cause me to blush and shoo him away.

"It's a surprise, Willy. You can't see it until tomorrow." I smirked, wagging my finger in front of his face.

"But-"

"No business at the table you two." My aunt nodded at us as she sat down.

"Yes ma'am." I answered. Why did he have to be so close, yet so far? It was driving me crazy!

"Hey Riley, can you pass me the mashed potatoes." Willy asked politely, doing as I was asked, I handed my boss the bowl. Our hands brushed against each other, Willy stopped and kept his hands over mine. We looked ridiculous holding the bowl in mid-air so I cleared my throat and pushed it towards him. Slipping my hands out from under his, I turned back to my food and ate. One of my hands was in my lap, so Willy snatched it and held onto it the whole entire time. Grandpa George and Grandpa Joe noticed almost immediately. Their grins were so big; the wrinkles covered their entire faces during dessert.

"Oh by the way, Doris and Finn are getting married and they want me as the best man, Riley as the maid of honor, and Charlie as the ring bearer! Isn't that great?" Willy announced giddily. Everyone clapped, and only did I realize that I had to walk down the aisle with Willy at my side. _'Oh God, that'll be awkward. Make me feel like I'm the bride for a minute, why don't yah!'I_ thought, squealing mentally like a little school girl, how disgusting of me to do!

That night, snuck out of the lopsided shack I knew as home and into the fake darkness of the Chocolate Room. Man-made snow made out of sugar rained down into my hair. The scene may not have been natural, but it was positively gorgeous! Making my way inch by flipping inch towards the chocolate river, I whipped my head around to see if anyone else was up because I had heard footsteps, but saw nothing. Upon sitting down, a melodic voice chimed and I turned slightly to see Willy in his red silk pajamas and velvet robe. His hair was slightly ruffled, so he must've been awake for some time. I couldn't help but chuckle at his dreary eyes.

"What are you doing up so late?" he sat down next me. He had turned the air conditioner on for special affect I'm guessing and this made me shiver. Noticing, he wrapped a portion of his robe around me, forcing me to actually snuggle with him. I sighed in content, the sound of his heartbeat was actually very soothing. It almost made me forget about all the problems with men that I loved in the past. I knew he wasn't like Ralph, who would abuse me, or like Randy who was a heartbreaker, or like Jordan who was a lazy son of a bitch who didn't appreciate anything I did for him. **No, he was Willy fucking perfect Wonka!** He was a man on the outside but always a little boy at heart.

"I wish to ask you the same question." I broke the silence, though I must say it was quite peaceful. The only reply I received back was a hug from the chocolatier before the two of us fell asleep on the Swudge grass.

The next morning, I felt someone stir beneath me. Oh crap! I forgot Willy and I had slept together in the Chocolate Room last night! I made an attempt to get off, but only to have slender arm wrap around my waist and push me closer to his body._ 'No dirty thoughts Riley. Think absolutely clean! I give up.'_ The thoughts in my head whirred even faster when Willy tangled his piano fingers through my short hair and pushed my head down to where we were chest to chest, hand in hand, and now face to face. The songs in my head went from _Like A Boss_ to _I Just Had Sex._ The only thing that could make the situation embarrassing was if he could read my thoughts, let alone hear them! A bunch of giggles popped up from all around us, and all Willy did was lay there and stare up at my face like he was in a trance or something. Deciding to at least milk the moment while I still could, I laid my head on his chest. This warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach, I've never felt this way about anyone, not even my ex-boyfriends!

"You smell nice." He blurted out, causing a chuckle to turn into two full grown humans to burst into laughter.

"You smell like peanuts, you know!" I reminded him, watching the blush spread.

"Oh no! I forgot the wedding's today! We're **REALLY LATE!COME ON!**" His voice rose in panic and he pushed himself up so fast that I was sent flying two feet backwards. He stood up and ran off, catching me by the hand and into his arms bridal style as he ran. The Oompa Loompas who passed by stifled their giggles until they thought we were out of hearing distance. Their boss paid them no mind, only kept running as fast as his long legs could go. Doris sat on a miniature stool in her itty bitty bridal gown and bouquet while her sister, Donna, attached the veil into her hair. It looked more like a white tutu with a train. They turned towards me, holding up a Lolita dress in their hands that looked like the clothes for Willy's gender bend. It was short, but had a mid-thigh coat exactly like Willy's… only with a large, silk bow that was tied loosely around my neck with Willy's symbol and a mini top hat with a 'W' emblem on it. Now as I stood in the mirror, I saw that Willy and I were like twins in the outfits and the only way you could tell who was who was because my skin actually had pigment while he just looked like a marble statue came to life._ 'A SEXY marble statue~!'_ My mind teased me. Next came my boots, which had heels surprisingly longer than Willy's _(probably because of me being short)_. Doris hugged me and Willy before signaling something to her Master.

"I shall now call you Mr. and Mrs. Cocoa Bean. If you have children, one will be Chocolate Chip! **DORIS**!" Willy blushed furiously as he interpreted what she was saying. Wow, so my family members aren't the only ones that were getting antsy about our "friendship"! Amazing how I never notice these things until later in life! The bells started ringing, signaling it was time for Willy and I to walk out first. Normally, the Best man would be with the groom, but Oompa Loompa weddings were a little different. Only the groom stood at the alter. I wondered if they had a crazy bachelor's party. Probably had a hang over from all the hot chocolate! Willy tucked my hand in the crease of his arm just as the doors opened. Charlie stood with a smile in the back. My aunt and uncle's wide eyes that switched gazes between me and Willy told me that they couldn't figure out who was who until they saw that one of us was wearing a short, very pretty dress. I wonder f this was that work uniform Willy had been rambling on and on about. Knowing him, it was most likely. We walked in unison down the long red carpet, smiles bright as the sun plastered on our faces. Grandpa George mouthed an **"I told you so"** to Grandpa Joe, who mouthed back saying **"Yeah, yeah, don't get so cocky, will you."** I loved hearing those two bickering because it was not only funny, but also let me know that they weren't too old yet. Soon, we made it to the alter and broke contact. The rest of the Oompa Loompas filed in and sat in different seats. Doris walked down the aisle last, tears sparkling in her eyes as she walked towards her soon-to-be husband. The ceremony began and went on without a single hitch; soon we all headed to the Chocolate Room for the after party. Well this is what happened, Willy had come up with this special wine that tasted like three different chocolate flavors; white, milk, and dark. So, everyone, save for Charlie and the elders, had a few too many glasses and were dancing crazily on the dance floor, including Willy and I being one of the people who were **SERIOUSLY** drunk. We started out slow dancing and towards the middle of the ceremony, someone put on _'Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna_ so in order to act natural, I started grinding on Willy. Willy must've put two and two together and stated acting on his own without my help. After this, we started dancing to _'Whistle' by Florida_, which Charlie had to cover his ear through out the entire song because of the lyrics being too dirty. We danced, ate, drank, and even some got a little naughty on the dance floor (ahem, my aunt and uncle). Willy decided to dip me backwards and kissed me. The only thing was;** I LIKE BEING THE ONE ON TOP**. So instead of his tongue in my mouth, it was actually the other way around and just as I had predicted, he tasted like chocolate wine and sugar. This was the best night of my life, even if I would most likely forget it the next morning. I actually sang a song for Willy in the last two hours of the reception.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby-_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet._

_When no one's around!_

_I wanna push your hand in my pocket-_

_Because you're allowed!_

_I wanna drive you into a corner-_

_And kiss you without a sound!_

_I wanna stay this way forever-_

_I'll say it loud!_

_Now you're in, you can't get out!_

_You make me so hot!_

_Make me wanna drop!_

_It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop!_

_I can hardly breathe-_

_You make wanna scream!_

_You're so fabulous-_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby!_

_'Hot' by Avril Lavigne_ and chocolate shots equals **BEST NIGHT EVER**! We all went to bed that night, each of us stumbling on our words with a drunken slur. Tommorrow was gonna be a pain in the ass…but tonight, it was finally worth it.

* * *

**What do you think's gonna happen next, hmmm? Looks like Riley and Willy are silently giving in to nature and a all her beauty, dont'cha think? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sexy Surprise

**I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! Thanks for the support! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning and come to find out, I wasn't in my house! I was in a large room on a really comfortable bed. It was quite warm in there. When my eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, I noticed I was not the only person on this lavish bed with silken sheets. Next to me, curled up and snuggling with a pillow was Willy Wonka himself. Who knew he'd look so innocent with such a cute position. His eyelashes his kissed those pale cheeks, mesmerizing me to stay still and watch. His pajamas looked like it was made from the same fabric as the sheets. Unlike me, who apparently just crashed in some lingerie looking sleep dress. It stopped just at the beginning of the thigh, just like a long t-shirt. Oh Jesus Christ, don't tell me we-…No, Willy's too innocent to even know what sex is…right? The headache I had mentally prepared for never came, so instead I stayed still, watching those soft pale lids flutter. There's no denying he's hot for a guy his age, hell, look at Brad Pitt! He's fifty something and still defines the word _'sexy'!_ Of course, Tom Cruise was the name I had given my blanket six years ago…oh well, I'm too stumped by this one laying next to me.

"R-Riley…" Willy croaked weakly, his eyes fluttering open. Something was shining in the corners of them. He was crying, or in the very least, in pain.

"Hey, you okay, dude?" the minute the words left my lips, he bolted out of bed and into the bathroom. The sounds of him vomiting made me shudder. I'm so glad my body can handle high amounts of alcohol. I don't drink often, but when I do; I'm not the short-tempered assholes that most people are. No, I end up being the highlight of the party when I drink and I think it has something to do with the fact that men have metal in their crotches and a magnet in my ass _(but that doesn't mean I've done THAT before, it just means they dance too close for comfort because of my butt…like Mike did!)_ Gathering up my courage, I shuffled towards the bathroom door and used my index finger to sort of pull it slightly ajar to peek inside. Willy was practically holding onto the toilet bowl for dear life, his face gray and going on green. Ha-ha, he was having a hang over. Now I had pulled the heavy oak doors open completely, having a front row seat to watch my boss cringe from the waves of nausea.

"Leave it to you to have a hang over and not me, huh?" I joked, earning a grave look for a fraction of a second before he clamped his hand over his mouth and whipped his head back over the toilet. Okay, I've had enough of an eye full of him vomiting to last me a year, so I slowly pushed the door closed.

"Please don't leave." He whimpered. I almost didn't, but I knew that if I stayed, I'd never get a chance to find out what everyone else feels like.

"I'll be back in a minute, but while I'm out, get some rest whenever you get a chance to free yourself of the dreaded toilet." With that, I shut the door to his room with care and skipped down the hallways. The Chocolate Room was at the next exit, hopefully someone was up! I remembered when I was younger; Uncle Drew had come home a little buzzed from an office party. The next morning, no one told me he had a hang over so I took it upon myself to drag him out the bed. Well, I ended up getting a pillow thrown at my face and then the door slammed in my face. Yeah, it wasn't pretty. The delicious fantasy land flooded my eyes when I opened the door. Everything was back to normal, much to my surprise. Damn, don't the Oompa Loompas ever take a sick leave after a party like that? Charlie and Grandpa Joe sat in the springy; sugar made grass, a chess board in between them. Both of them were smiling, laughing when one would tell a joke and the other accidentally knocked over a game piece from laughing. They stopped when I cleared my throat, turning to me and smiling.

"How are you this morning, dear?" Grandpa Joe spoke up first, he was talking about if I was having a hang over or not.

"Just fine, actually. Unlike poor Willy, he's probably still puking." I crossed my arms, noticing Charlie's worried gaze. "Don't worry, Charlie, Mr. Wonka just needs to sleep it all out of his system. Give him a day or two and he'll be fine."

"Good, I hope he feels better."

"Yeah well until then, I'm afraid I'll have to find another bathroom. It seems his is going to be restricted for awhile." I chuckled.

"How about you go and check-up on the others." Grandpa Joe suggested, knowing my curiosity was getting harder to contain.

"Sure, you just read my mind!"

The little house was just beyond that hill, I could see figures moving about inside, and so I went to it. Uncle Drew opened the door with a pale complexion; somebody drank too much last night? Aunt Emma was massaging her temples as she read her book. It was that erotic novel, _'Fifty Shades of Gray'_, I believe.

"Are you two okay?" I decided being blunt would get me an answer quicker, so I could return to the ill chocolatier's room. My aunt stared at my outfit in horror.

**"YES, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING!?"**

"An outfit." I concluded with sarcastic excitement.

"Oh…okay…" she set her book down and patted the couch seat next to her. I gave her a silent 'thanks' and plopped next her.

"So how are you feeling this morning? No headaches, nausea, vomiting, nothing?" I shook my head with grin.

"That's a question you should save for Willy. He's very hung over."

"Is that so? Hey, where'd you sleep last night?" she asked cheekily, was she implying that I-

"In Willy's room…in his nice, big ass bed…with him." My cheeks felt hot and a shy smile crept its way onto my face. Uncle Drew was choking on his cup of coffee in the not too distant kitchen.

**"In THAT OUTFIT?"** he coughed angrily. Like the father I never had.

"Oh my, details, please." Aunt Emma was more enthusiastic about the idea of me with Willy in bed than she was about any of my ex-boyfriends. Where did my opinion on men go? Oh wait, it ran away when I met him…I blame Cupid and his naked self for this!

"Well, I woke up this morning, and turned to see him sleeping **RIGHT NEXT TO ME**…he was** SO** warm! Anyways, he woke up and was about to say something when he ran to the bathroom and started vomiting….and that's when I came to see you." My fingers tapped impatiently on the couch material.

"Oh my goodness, Riley go take care of him! You should've told us that in the first place, we would've let you go. Now shoo!" she ushered me out of the doors of the Chocolate Room within five seconds. **SHE NEVER WORRIED ABOUT ME WHEN I HAD A HANG OVER…then again, I kinda deserved that.** Soon, I was back in front of his bedroom door. The enormous doors had half of a** 'W'** on each side in bronze. Knocking twice, a muffled 'come in' answered it. Willy sat on his bed, curled into a fetal position on his plush bed. His auburn hair was the only thing on him that looked okay.

"I'm back, they're fine. Just dandy." I informed him, approaching the bed slowly, just in case he were to suddenly run for the toilet again, he'd have some elbow room. He didn't and instead sunk under the maroon comforter.

"Well, that's good, I suppose." He sighed, his forehead creasing when he was in pain. That must've been one hell of a headache.

"Mind if I get in too, I'm still tired." I only lied because that was comfy…okay, no; I lied because for some sick, twisted reason I wanted his body closer to mine. The only reply I got was slow nod and a long arm flung back, his hand gripping the covers as he pulled the corner up for me to enter its fluffy platform. I felt like a dog that had the privilege to climb into bed with its master. More like a cat, actually, because dogs sleep at the foot of the bed, cats sleep in between the sheets **(A/N: This is true. The black cat in my story is my cat in reality. Yes, her name is Annabelle and she's a b***h.).** Scooting closer to him was like heaven because the closer I got, the warmer the space in between us was. Soon, I was against his back, and the most exciting thing was when I did….he didn't even move.

* * *

**Looks to me like Riley and Willy are getting closer~! Please leave a reiew! Hope you liked it because scenes as sweet as this will be popping up like mad from now on~!**


	12. Chapter 12:Got A Fever For the Candy Man

**I have a good reason for this chapter being so short, it's supposed to leave much to the imagination, otherwise it would be rated M. I don't own Charlie and The Chocolate actory. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Willy fell asleep two hours later, leaving me to watch him. I decided to grab my art purse, which held all of my art supplies, and my sketchpad and started to come up with different designs for clothes that the female Oompa Loompas would love to create. They were always doing feminine things while their husbands worked, but since there was so little to do and so much time on their hands; I discovered that they become bored rather easily. I was just starting on the outer layers of the ruffles when I felt a warm, fleshy object against my bare thigh. Willy had turned over to face me and put his face on my leg. What startled me the most was how flushed his cheeks were. He was running a high fever, and after putting two and two together, I realized he didn't have a hangover this morning because he would've been back to normal by mid-day! He had the stomach-flu! In his sleep, Willy let out a low moan. A shiver ran up my spine like electricity. Surely he'll understand that he won't be able to do anything for a week.

"Willy, wake up. Wake up, Willy." Nudging here and there on his upper body, I tried my best to wake him up. **"YO SLEEPIN' BEAUTY, WAKE UP!"**

"W_-*yawn*_ what is it?" he snuggled deeper into my thigh.

"Your little hangover is actually a stomach-flu, just thought I'd let you know that." He yawned again and fluttered his eyelids open.

"Your point is?" at this point I had smacked him in the back of the head **"OWIE!"**

"My point is; you can't work, visit with my family nor the Oompa Loompas for a whole week, and you can't go anywhere near the Chocolate Room!" I watched as he immediately sat up and looked at me with a slightly green hue on his pale cheek.

"W-what…**NO!** I want to make more candy!" he cried, one hand flying to his mouth as he raced to the bathroom, nearly breaking the door by the force of which he closed it with.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but you can't do anything when you're clutching onto your toilet for dear life. Willy, you're sick, you need to rest!"

"B-but-"

"No buts!"

"O-okay…" he pouted, holding his head over the toilet, practically begging to vomit so he could feel a little bit of relief from the nausea. Whether it was my instinct from years of experience of doing this process with Charlie or maybe just to make him feel a little bit better, I'll never know, but I sat next to him and massaged circles into his back. Nothing happened for five minutes, just him groaning and complaining about how sick he felt. I was actually about to leave when I felt him lean forwards and…well, I'd rather not explain what happened next…let's just say it was nasty. Next time this happens, I'll have to remind myself to take my Ipod so I wouldn't have to listen to the noise.

"Done yet?" I murmured in his ear, kissing his neck unconsciously. My answer was the sounds of gagging, so I just continued to massage his back.

"I'll just take that as a_ 'no'_." His hair was so soft and I couldn't help but stroke it. Poor Willy must've thought I was trying to seduce him. It wasn't long after this that he leaned back into my body for support.

"Oh my goodness, my chest hurts."

"That's what happens when you're sick." Now I see another reason for the gloves. Doesn't he know that not all germs are bad? Wearing latex gloves isn't healthy either because you don't pick up enough germs to help your immune system become more resistant against bacteria. Willy curled into a ball, my chin resting perfectly on the top of his head. He smelled like chocolate and peanuts. In a way, our position and the way his hands gripped the fabric of my t-shirt reminded me of Charlie and I when he'd get sick.

"How are you feeling?" It was a stupid question but I can't sit still like this all day, his butt was a little too big to stay on my lap forever, you know!

"My stomach still hurts and I'm really dizzy, what do you think?" he spat, is faced buried in my collar bone.

"I think you need to go back in that comfy ass bed of yours…but I'm not going to carry you. You're too fat." I giggled, he put his Roman nose to my left cheek as he retorted.

"I am not!" he smacked me playfully on the back of the head.

"Are too, see you're cutting off the blood circulation in my lap because your wide butt is squishing it." I laughed when he crossed his arms and pouted. Throwing him off of me, I ran into his bedroom, him chasing behind me laughing. I should've seen the fuzzy black slipper that had caused him to fall onto the bed first, his legs straight out as he fell and causing me to topple over him. Our lips locked, and we just laid there for a couple of minutes, staring with wide eyes at each other. I decided to take a risk and force my tongue into his mouth. It ran over perfectly straight rows of teeth, exploring every crevice and bump there was in his mouth. It wasn't long before his tongue attacked mine, twisting around it, trying to get its attention. This was my first time actually enjoying a kiss like this; mostly I was used to giving rough, quick kisses with men. This one was relaxing, and quite thorough if I do say so myself. When we broke for air, I could hear my heart thumping loudly, as if to tell me **"Hey, let's get naked!"**

"What was that?" his violet eyes were wide and excited. I traced the outlining of his shell pink lips and gave him a chaste kiss on the corners of his mouth.

"That…was the beginning of a song called _Bed Rock_, my dear." I snickered, tracing from his mouth to his jaw line. This was about to get very interesting, indeed.

* * *

**Hurr hurr, naughty naughty Riley~! R&R plz!Thnx!**


	13. Chapter 13: Girl Talk

**Well, here's another chapter for you to enjoy. I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I've been checking the traffic graphic for this story and I must say...I LOVE YOU GUYS! *criesinpurejoy* Please Read, Review, and Enjoy~!**

**P.S. Happy Birthday to Erik-Is-My-Angel, I made this chapter knowing that you would like it so I hope you do. And have a wonderful trip around the sun once again~!**

* * *

The week went by smoothly and rolled into the next one. Instead of catching Willy's stomach-flu, I came up as healthy as a horse. Willy and I didn't talk much after that little incident in his bed. Surprisingly, the Oompa Loompa women invited me to join them for their daily girl talk sessions and I joined them along with my grandmothers and aunt. It was pretty fun to sit down and act like a girl for once. Doris sat in the Swudge grass, her little knitting needles working furiously to tighten her stitches. My aunt had her sewing kit in her lap, concentrating on making the right stitch to sew her husband's button back onto his polo.

"So tell me, is he feeling better?" Kerri sent me a teasing smirk. I picked my head up from my sketch pad, grinning like an idiot.

"Yes, he's back to himself again."

"A little birdie told me that he said you kissed him." Doris giggled; my aunt tried her best to not chuckle. Well, she failed.

"I did. Why'd he tell your husband?" In truth, Willy and I didn't talk at all ever since then, more like he avoided me at all costs. He didn't stay over for dinner when I cooked.

"I don't know, but he's been going on and on about how pretty you are during his therapy sessions. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he likes you, Riley!" She answered with a fake innocence in her voice. All the girls around me began making kissing noises. I laughed at how stupid they looked.

"It was actually an accident that **TURNED** into a kiss, Doris!" I laughed.

"That's not what he told Finn! He said you wait about a whole minute before kissing him!"

"Tongue-wise, not…okay, you caught me, I kissed him." I raised my hands up in defeat.

The sounds of a couple of men clearing their throat caught our attention.

"Hello ladies, um, might we join you?" Willy asked, gesturing to all the husbands, boyfriends, and what not to the women in my group behind him. I caught Doris sending me a sly glance.

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier!" I chirped, noticing Willy blushing wide eyed when he saw all of the men sitting next to their lovers. Uncle Drew pecked Aunt Emma on the cheek; Grandpa George gave Grandma Georgina a one-armed hug, and Grandpa Joe practically **French-kissed** Grandma Josephine. And all Willy did was scoot as close as he could to me, trying his best not to look me in the eyes. Finn wrapped his little arms around Doris' waist. Annabelle meowed and pranced towards me, curling her sleek, black body in my lap. Willy touched my hand when we were petting her back.

"So Willy, where's Charlie?" Aunt Emma didn't even look up at him, just kept her attention on that blasted little button, which kept slipping from between her fingers when she tried to hold it in place.

"Oh, he's in the Cotton Candy Room, the sheep weren't letting us sheer their fur and they only trust Charlie with petting them, so he let us go so he could concentrate." He was chewing his bottom lip. Annabelle crawled into his lap and rubbed against his coat. Something made him stiffen when she did this, I guess he was unsure whether to pet her or not. So I grabbed his hand and placed on her back.

"She wants you to pet her and she won't stop irritating you until she gets what she wants. In many ways, she's as spoiled as Veruca." Annabelle whipped her head towards me with her ears flattened, hitting my hand with her little paw.

"But a lot cuter." Willy scratched behind her ears, getting her to calm down. My phone buzzed in my pocket, meaning someone is texting me again. It was Jordan!

**Jordan: Hey Riley, you up for some pizza tonight?**

**Riley: Where did you get my number from?**

**Jordan: Jerome gave it to me for a new pair of ear buds. Why? I thought you still liked me.**

Willy was reading it the whole time! Judging by the way he tried to scoot away from me, he was upset. This pissed me off a lot.

**Riley: No, I don't. I honestly regret even meeting you in the first place. You never appreciated anything I did and would try to ruin my day when I went out with friends. Now quit texting me, I hate your guts. GOOD DAY, SIR**!

With the press of a magic button, the phone shut off and I grabbed Willy's arm.

"I want to talk with you in private." He nodded unenthusiastically. We walked until we were on the other side of a large candy hill, that's when I spoke up.

"What happened back there?"

"I was trying to give you some privacy with your boyfriend." He spat, the venom dripping at the last word. Ouch, that actually hurt.

"Okay, no,** HELL NO**. He isn't my boyfriend, and believe me I know him all too well to ever what to make the same mistake twice." Those amethyst eyes brightened miraculously, getting a lot of the pressure off my chest at the sight.

"Well that's good, I suppose… they say you're supposed to learn from your mistakes. It must be-"

"Willy, shut up." I laughed, knowing he was doing his best to avoid the reason of being here alone…with me…behind a large hill where **NO ONE** could see us.

"Okay." He grinned, the blush turning his cheeks redder than a tomato. I walked slowly towards him in a pacing manner.

"So about last week, did I make you uncomfortable or something?" Now we were an inch away from each other. He inclined his head as if he were to kiss me. I'm so happy the Oompa Loompas made boots with two-inch heels; I feel taller thanks to them!

**"NO**! No, I...I actually…enjoyed it." The maroon brim of his top hat prevented me from seeing his face, only his lips and chin were noticeable. Remembering my little stunt I pulled when Charlie and I were on the candy boat with him during the tour, I snatched the hat off his head and hid it behind my back.

"You gonna chase me or sit there staring at my face?" I teased. Willy's face grew so red that it was about to turn purple, he puffed out his cheeks like a little chipmunk. The next few minutes were filled with him chasing after me in the forest of sugary delights. I had reached a dead end along the riverbank and he was closing in. Using this advantage, I lay in the fake dirt under a small overhanging hill. A few minutes passed and I thought he had given up, so I surveyed my surroundings carefully before stepping out from beneath, only to be knocked into the nearby chocolate river by Willy. We both fell in, the thick, sticky brown goop covering us. In all of this mess, I had managed to grab onto one thing and one thing only….**Willy's trousers**. It took fourteen Oompa Loompas to pulled us out, and we weren't exactly all that sugary sweet by bathing in gallons of melted chocolate either. Willy continuously apologized for the incident. I wasn't listening to a word he said, for I was too busy deciding whether I should lick his bottom lip clean of the chocolate or beat him with his own cane for what happened. I chose the first one. His response surprised me, instead of letting me finish, he pushed my head closer to his. I smirked, knowing exactly wanted. My lips danced with his for only a few seconds, much to my chagrin, because Charlie had walked in on us right when this happened.

**"OH GROSS! GUYS, REALLY!?"** My aunt burst into fits of laughter with the rest of the women, so I decided to break the kiss up. Turning on my heels, I stalked off towards the candy man's bedroom. He had a huge Jacuzzi so I felt like using his bathroom instead of mine. When I finally managed to untangle and scrub myself free of chocolate, I wrapped myself in a warm fuzzy towel and walked into his room. He sat there on his bed, holding my bra in his hands, analyzing it with vague curiosity. I **JUST** started wearing a size 'B' this year, so I couldn't help but wish he didn't choose the bra over my underwear.

"Hey, Riley, what's this?" he cocked his head to the side confused. Okay, it's official, he knew **NOTHING** about sex! Like I had explained to Charlie, I explained it carefully.

"It's my bra." I grimaced when he raised an eyebrow.

"Talk with my aunt about it. Just ask her what sex is, okay?" I fished through my drawer, yes; I sleep in his room with him and, yes, I enjoy **EVERY** inch of bare skin he shows in his pajamas. He shook his head and watched me. I couldn't help but feel naked with him staring at me like that while I bend over._ 'Well no shit Sherlock, you're only wearing a short ass towel!'_ My conscious sassed me. As soon as I found my items, I zipped back into his elegant bathroom to put them on. My _'Valentine's Day'_ t-shirt and a pair of thin, gingham plaid pajama pants was what I wore at night. Speaking of Valentine's Day, isn't that supposed to be coming up soon? Well, crap on a cracker….I have to get Willy something!


	14. Chapter 14:Surprise At Supper

**Hello, I'm done with chapter 14. I have a good reason for leaving it short, too. You have to read and find out though~! I don't Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Read, Review, and Enjoy~!**

* * *

I sat on the couch, flipping hastily through a dessert recipe book Aunt Emma had bought for me three years ago. Who knew it would come in so handy? The smell of her pot roast in the crock pot was distracting but I was determined to find something to make.

"Do you think he would enjoy a '_Molten Lava Cake'_?" I called out to her from the Living Room, my Grandparents sighing in irritation.

"Well the loon lives in chocolate factory and makes candy for a living,** WHAT DO YOU THINK**?" Grandpa George hissed, as if he were stating the obvious.

"I think I should try making a cheesecake." I shot back with a triumphant grin, Annabelle brushing her little nose against the corner of the page to flip it.

"Dear, don't you think you're over-reacting about all of this?" Grandma Josephine patted my shoulder lightly.

"Nope, still think that_ 'Tiramisu Cake'_ was better than that one, Annabelle." I ignored her question, pinching the bridge of my nose. The black cat flipped the page once again. A sharp knock at the door startled me; I shoved the book under the couch cushion and threw the blanket down on my now vacant spot to answer it. It was Willy and Charlie. Charlie was grinning and Willy's eyes were darting around the house nervously.

"You're about minute late, guys." I scolded playfully, moving aside to let them in. Willy placed his top hat carelessly on the same spot where I had hid the cook book, I saw a corner of it sticking out from under the seat. When everyone was seated, Charlie tapped his glass of water with a spoon, getting our attention. I could see Willy's nails digging into the poor chair.

"Everyone, Willy has an announcement to make!" He chimed happily, grinning ear to ear. Will stood nervously and fidgeted, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before actually speaking up.

"Um, everyone, I wanted to take the chance to say this because I was growing impatient with every day that passed, so…" he turned to me, a shy smile tugging at his lips," Riley, I have soemthing I've wanted to get off my chest and I don't know how to say it right... I- I love you."

The wine glass Grandpa George was holding fell to the floor with a crash. Uncle Drew choked on his mashed potatoes. Grandma Georgina stated how much she loved dragonflies. Aunt Emma and Grandma Josephine sighed as if they were watching a sappy romance movie. Charlie fist-punched the air. Grandpa Joe started high-fiving Charlie. And Annabelle took another nap. Willy continued with his speech.

"Like I said, I love you. Every since I first met you on the tour, you just, you shocked me. You were witty, funny, and you were very nice to me, ahem, at times. Everything that I could ever ask for. I hope you would accept me feeling this way. And even if you don't, it's perfectly understandable; after all, we're 22 years apart in age." He started to fidget again under my stunned gaze. I stood up slowly and cupped his cheek.

"I accept your feelings and believe me; you don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that." I pecked him on the lips before sitting back down in my chair, pulling him with me. Everyone except for Charlie, Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine, and Aunt Emma sat there in shock.

"You know, when I was a young whippersnapper-" Grandpa George was glaring at Willy with rage. He and Uncle Drew had always been overprotective when it came to this subject.

"Grandpa, don't you dare say it." I warned dangerously low, matching his glare with my own. A few seconds ticked by before a large smile broke out on his face.

"Good God, I can tell she has Bucket blood in her! You do what you want, but-" he turned to Willy with another grave look "You better not hurt her, boy! I'll shove my foot so far up your-"

**"DAD!"** Aunt Emma slapped her hands on both sides of Charlie's head. Willy's eyes widened when he looked at me, his grip on my hand becoming uncomfortably lethal.

"He'll have to beat me to you." I nodded, laughing as Willy's eyes nearly popped out his head. I scooted closer to his lap and lay my head on his shoulder. One of his arms wrapped around me and I felt him kiss me on the top of my head.

"Okay, now we're going a little too far! Save that mushy stuff for later!" Charlie covered his eyes; I flung a pea at him. My aunt shot me **'THE LOOK'** and I went back to actually eating. When we were done, everyone gathered around in the Living Room for a game of _Monopoly._ I was about to go feed Annabelle when out the corner of my eye, I saw Willy flipping through my _Dessert book_.

"Is this what you were looking at earlier?" He waved it playfully in his gloved hand.

"Yeah…I was going to make you something for _Valentine's Day_ but…it was supposed to be a surprise." I blushed.

"Oops, sorry. I just thought it was something you or Charlie stuck there because you had to go do something else." I plucked the book out of his hand and sat on his lap. If it weren't for my cat attacking his leg, I would've kissed him properly but as you could tell the little witch couldn't wait. When I was done, he was already asleep on the couch while the family played with Charlie, probably to give us some alone time. I smirked and stretched out on top of him, tangling my legs with his. As my eyelids closed, I could feel his lips press against my forehead, in the shape of a smile. Remember what I said about the wedding right? Well, I changed my mind; this night was the best night of my life. Want to know why? Because I fell asleep to the sound of Willy Wonka's heart beat and his arms around me.

* * *

**Now that that's out of the way, the REAL fun begins~lol**

**Please leave a review, hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid and strong language.**

**A/N: Theme song for this chappie is Try by P!nk**

**R&R, thnx!**

* * *

That next morning, I woke up, and the first thing I saw was two large, beautiful amethyst eyes analyzing my face. He giggled when Annabelle rubbed her tail against my upper lip, creating a furry, moving mustache. I stretched out lazily before rolling over and pulling my upper body up. Willy rubbing circles on my hand. Those eyes staring intently on my fingers, most likely deep in thought.

"You fell asleep on top of me at your house. When I woke up, I ended up having to carry back here." He spoke up, finally meeting my eyes. Annabelle immediately hopped up and snagged the now empty pillow, refusing to give it up. Stubborn little wench. Still, I stroked the bottom of her little chin and kissed her nose. My boyfriend sat up, wrapping his long arms around me. My phone buzzed, the preview of a new message appearing on my screen. I unlocked it and checked the message. It was from Jerome, he had asked me if I wanted to go to_ Joey's (he didn't say Joey's Nightclub, just Joey's)_. Willy tilted the phone upwards to see the message, his body stiffening slightly.

"He means Joey's Nightclub and I'm not in the mood to go today, anyway." I rolled my golden eyes and snorted. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Willy made an **'o'** with his mouth as a response. Annabelle swiped playfully at my hands as I covered her face, messing with her to piss her off. It was something she and I thought of as **"playing",** she would try to catch my hand and scratch or bite it; I would make her angrier when she missed. Checking the time on my phone, I slid off the comfy bed and onto my feet. He didn't move until I stretched, once again wrapping his arms loosely around waist and planted butterfly kisses on my neck.

"You do realize Aunt Emma will beat the living crap outta me with a plastic spoon if I don't hurry up and get going, right? I do have to help cook this morning as payment for the shopping trip."

"I know, you're just too cute, y'know." I felt his lips form a small smile on my back. Filching the bra off of his dresser along with my underwear and pants, I slipped into the large, elegant bathroom. He had a walk in shower, a hot tub, a large mirror with an equal length vanity, and hundreds of various bath products lining the counter. He should be on a Dove commercial with all the hair care products he had. It took me thirty minutes to scrub myself head to toe in his shower. I smelled like a_ Vanilla Frappe_ with a hint of cocoa. When I had finished strapping my bra, I stood in front of the mirror, turning side to side. I felt so self-conscious every time I was half naked in a bathroom. My short build was not heavy set, but not skinny on any circumstances. My butt was the biggest thing on me besides my ego. Shrugging it off, I brushed my teeth, humming to_ 'Break Your Heart'_ by _Taio Cruz_. The air was a little bit nippy when I stepped out the bathroom._ 'He must've left while I was showering.'_ I thought, nodding my head slowly. Annabelle rubbed against my legs, begging to be spoiled again. In a matter of minutes, I threw on a _'Black Butler'_ t-shirt that had _Sebastian Michaelis_ in chibi form on the front. He was wearing an adorable pink cow outfit. Grabbing my paperboy cap, Annabelle and I exited the bedroom with a slow stride. It would've been a lot faster if she hadn't attacked my feet and wrestled with my boot. The Oompa Loompas were smiling and quite cheerful today, Charlie must've told them the news about my answer. Their smiles would disappear quickly when Annabelle strolled past them, only sending a single glance before flicking her tail up and continuing. The Oompa Loompas absolutely hated her, I wouldn't blame them, she loves to chase them while their working just to amuse herself. When we did make it to the house, however, I noticed Aunt Emma was flashing me a big, pearly white grin. What did I do?

"Good morning, Riley. I see you brought Queenie along with you." **"Queenie"** was the nickname we had given Annabelle when she was just a kitten, she very spoiled but she'd sit outside at the bus stop with Charlie and me, watching as we left to go to school. No matter how much we tease her, she knows we appreciate her help. One kid had tried to beat Charlie up, but Annabelle came to his rescue, giving the bully ten puncture wounds with her sharp canines. I nodded in reply, scooping the black cat up as I walked inside.

Charlie and Willy were discussing what flavors they should make for the Everlasting Gobstoppers. My shorts had stopped at mid-thigh and Willy's eyes widened at the sight of my exposed thighs. Charlie showed me the ideas he and Willy had come up with for _Valentine's Day_. They had _Sugar Pearl Hearts_, _Chocolate Doves_, and _Mint Chip Roses_. I processed what else they should put. It had to please women mainly, so I thought of Candied Earrings.

How about _Candied Earrings_?" I questioned, trying to decide whether the jewel should be a sugar pearl or a chocolate diamond.

"That's a great idea!" Willy and Charlie exclaimed gleefully.

"Now I have a suggestion, sugared pearls or chocolate diamonds as the jewels, and put a candy pattern or something if they were to dangle below the ears." I quipped, my boyfriend grinning like an idiot as he hoisted me up into his arms and spun me around happily.

"Yes, that's brilliant!" he squealed as he kissed me on my cheeks.

**"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"** Grandpa George plugged his ears in distaste as Willy continued to dance around with me in his arms. I laughed at how Annabelle shot under the couch in shock by Willy's reaction to my idea.

"You sleep too much anyways, old man!" I snorted as he glared playfully and wiggled his finger at me.

**"Hey, watch it with that old man shit! I'll come back from the dead and haunt your ass!"** He cackled, Grandpa Joe joining him. Aunt Emma waltzed in, informing us that breakfast is ready. She had made waffles this morning and I felt drool running down my chin at the sight. The main ones I went for were the blueberry ones, even though the disturbing memory of what happened to Violet crossed my mind more than once that morning. Charlie and Willy were left to snag the chocolate chip ones, both of them stabbing the same waffle with a fork, dragging the waffle back and forth to both of their directions. Their eyes were locked on each other with a grave expression. I couldn't help but take pity on Willy for being stupid enough to get in between Charlie and his chocolate chip waffles, slicing a blueberry one in four and stabbing one of the pieces. After dipping it in maple syrup, I tapped on his shoulder lightly. His head whipped towards me, and Charlie snatched up the last chocolate chip waffle and bit into it. Meanwhile, I made an open mouth gestured, and he opened his. I carefully slid the piece in his mouth, watching as he clamped down on it and let me have my fork back. That's when I realized everyone was watching us, even Charlie, who was gnawing on his waffle with a smug expression. Willy scoffed at Charlie, making the little boy go into fits of giggles.

"Charlie, you're so cruel!" He fake pouted.

"He learns from the best!" I boasted, Grandpa George coughed a response into his pajama sleeve.

The rest of the day was uneventful, so I decided taking a nice little exercise wouldn't hurt. The guard Oompa Loompas opened the tall, iron gates. Jerome was waiting for me at the candy store. We talked about random subjects like we used to until he asked what Willy was like.

"Well, he's a teensy bit childish, has a large ego like me, flamboyant all the way, and very sweet guy. Why do you ask?" I could see that familiar glint in Jerome's eyes. He thought I had a crush on Willy.

"You like him?" He asked, texting one of his many girlfriends back.

"Yes, a lot. Not only because he's hot but because he's also my boyfriend." Jerome's phone fell to the floor with a loud crack.

**"What the fuck?** I let you leave, cursing out that man's name and you come back telling me you two **ELOPED!?"** He landed on the floor, rolling around laughing. "Do you even know how old he is?"

"42, I believe. He's very sweet guy okay." I crossed my arms with a pout.

"No offense, but you said that about the last **THREE** you had!" He said this with a straight face, he was dead serious. "You better be careful girl, he might hurt you."

"Thanks for the advice; I'll keep it in mind." I didn't know what to do, I mean, Willy actually showed that he loved me, but no one could be careless with love. Love's a dangerous thing, and I've dealt with it more than once. Willy hugged me when I arrived back at the factory, smiling and prancing about as he told me about his new inventions. I didn't really pay attention, my mind was too busy wondering if I should keep living my life in worry that he might be like the rest or if I should trust him. He noticed my uneasiness and pulled me into hug, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. I felt my shoulders slacken in content. We stood like this for a bit before he checked his watch, noting that it was time to head to my house for lunch.

"Hey Riley, how about we head over to your place for lunch." He smiled, and I a bubble of irritation swell in my chest.

"No thanks, you can without me. I'm not hungry, I ate at Starbucks earlier so yeah." I put on a fake smile and hoped he'd believe my lie. He didn't, I could tell by the suspicion and hurt in his eyes. But he played along anyways.

"Oh okay, well, see you later I guess." He nodded slowly and sauntered towards the Chocolate Room. Now, I was left alone with my thoughts and an occasional passerby. I wanted to just go and rip my hair out in frustration. I loved him but another part of me wanted to run away without looking back. _'Escape while you can…'_ that little voice spoke timidly in my head.

"I can't. I don't want to; I'm scared to be alone for the rest of my life." I said aloud, answering that little voice._ 'Why not? He's going to hurt you whether you like it or not…It's not anything new to you.'_ It reasoned with me. I gripped my skull harder, tears threatening to spill.

"I know but…he's different. He makes me feel like I'm me, like how I used to be when I had my first kiss with…Jordan. The me that didn't try to piss people off for the hell of it." I tried to convince myself that he truly loved me," He wouldn't hurt me like Dad did mom…would he?"

"Who?" Willy's voice rang out, making me nearly have a heart attack in response. His violet orbs trained on me with confusion swimming in them.

"No one, why aren't you aren't you eating lunch?" I staggered to my feet, eyeing him in suspicion.

"I'd like to ask the same question to you. You lied to me, why aren't you eating?" He cocked his head to the side curiously; I contemplated on whether or not I should tell him. I decided its best not to.

"Nothing, just not hungry. No answer my question, will you." I spoke in a clipped tone of voice, not meaning to hurt him. I saw a speck of hurt flicker in his eyes.

"I was waiting to see if you'd follow, and I ended up hearing you talking to yourself about someone. Who were you talking about?" He lifted my chin up with two fingers so I could look him straight in the eyes.

"No one you know of."

"Oh, but I believe I do. You were talking about me, weren't you?" his breath moistened my lips, I couldn't help but blush.

"Nope, and I don't plan on telling you who. Besides, have you ever once even thought that maybe I just enjoy talking to myself randomly?" I quipped, his eyes got stony.

"You know, I really hate liars. And you my love are a horrible one." His forehead creased in concentration.

"I'm not lying for your information, I was just mulling over something with myself. It doesn't have anything to do with you, now can I please leave? I have somewhere to be tonight." I remarked, Willy seemed taken aback by my statement.

"Oh, okay. When will you be back?" I could see that he was clearly hurt by my bitterness.

"I don't know. Tomorrow morning, afternoon if I'm feeling like I need to be fashionably late." I shrugged, heading towards his room to take another shower, I was going to take up Jerome's offer from this morning and go to _Joey's Nightclub_ to party. Willy stood there silent, a pout forming on his pale face. I would apologize when I get my frustrations out of my system. But for now, I'm gonna party until I'm stupid…oh shit, that won't be very long then. Damn.


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble At the Hooker Bar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Fatory.**

**Rated T becuz I might turn it M and for language. **

**A/N: Just Dance by Lady Gaga, perfect for this chapter!**

**Read and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Willy Wonka sat at the table for dinner that same evening, and shivered at the feeling of Riley's absence. It shocked the entire family when he told them what she had said. It hurt him the most because of the tone of her voice she had used. She had lied to him. He knew that she was talking about him; he'd even asked the Buckets about it. It turns out that her father had slept around while her mother was on her death bed. That and her ex's had treated her horribly. It's a wonder how she accepted his feelings for her. Two hours later, Mrs. Bucket wanted Willy to stay there just in case Riley happened to stop by so the whole family talks. She never came and that's what worried Willy the most. Annabelle stretched out in his lap, pawing his lap to get comfortable. Mrs. Bucket checked her cell phone anxiously, biting her nails while Mr. Bucket slid his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her down. Grandpa George was ranting about how she needed sometime alone, and at one point Willy snapped.

"If she needed some time alone, she would've told me directly. Otherwise, something's not right!" he growled in irritation, his nerves on edge.

"Willy, do you think you might have a clue where she'd go?" Charlie paced, trying to break up the glaring wars between his mentor and his grandfather.

"The only place I might know of is some place called _Joey's_, but I don't-"

**"JOEY'S!? YOU MEAN THE STRIP CLUB DOWNTOWN!?"** Mr. Bucket bellowed, clearly in shock. Willy's eyes widened in surprise, he thought Joey's was a little restraint, not a nightclub.

"_Joey's_ is the name of a strip club…?" he whispered, his voice breaking. He was very uncomfortable with the thought of HIS Riley going to a place where a ton of drunken men are, dancing and having sex on the beer-stained dance floors. The bile rose in his throat.

**"Come on!"** He shot up straight, the brim of his top hat hiding his eyes. The Buckets sent him quizzical looks.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked, his large green eyes widening when he saw the stony face of Willy Wonka. He was going to his first strip club tonight.

Willy made his way towards the _Great Glass Elevator_ with a viciously fast pace. Charlie struggled to match his mentor's pace. As soon as they got in, Willy came dangerously close to smashing the glass wall as he punched in the directions.

The night club came into view quicker than the average speed a car would've taking to get there. Strobe lights flashed monochrome onto the streets and the _DJ_ was blasting _Just Dance by Lady Gaga_ on the speakers. The security guard was in a seat at the large bar. People flocked the dance floor, so close it was extremely hot in here in contrast to the weather outside. Willy tapped the large man on the shoulder anxiously. Charlie kept his eyes peeled and found his cousin; she was the one singing the song with a muscular, shirtless blonde man dancing **VERY** close to her. He watched as she moved her hips in synch with the music, the young man grinding his hips with hers. Her shirt was sliding off her shoulders in a sexy manner, her skinny jeans were insanely tight, her stilettos stomping the wooden floor. Her hoop earrings swinging with the direction she shook her hips. A hurricane in one hand and a microphone in the other. The security guard told Willy that Riley was performing for a while tonight and the young man with her was her back up singer. The next song was _Hips Don't Lie by Shakira _and Riley switched her dance positions. Willy's heart broke into pieces when she let the young man, Brock, put his hands on her hips as she shook them.

"Willy, I'm so sorry." Charlie patted his crestfallen teacher on the back as he watched his cousin dance, she apparently aware of their presence in the club. The next was _Love Game by Lady Gaga_. Willy stared with his mouth agape before darting out the club. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't blame her for coming here for a stress-reliever, but she **KNEW** he was here and yet she kept_ "dancing"_ with Brock. His body trembled with jealousy, the sight of Brock placing his hands on her smooth tan hips made him want to scream in rage.

"Willy…" Riley placed a hand on the crying chocolatier's back, guilt rising in her stomach. "Willy, I'm sorry about what you saw. Brock is actually gay and he was just doing it as a joke."

"You looked as if you enjoyed it." He choked, tears spilling from his eyes. Riley wrapped her arms around him and sighed. She regretted doing that, but it was the only way to find out if he really did love her.

"I didn't enjoy it. It was a joke and I regret ever coming back here. God, Willy I'm so stupid." Pinching the bridge of her little nose, she grumbled," I'm so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me, its okay if you don't."

She was about to walk away, but Willy snatched her wrist. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Don't go. Just stay here with me." She smiled down at him, sitting in his lap side ways, letting him wrap his coat and arms around her. Two seconds ticked by before Willy spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence. "You look attractive…but...you smell like beer."

She smacked him on the shoulder playfully, her lips curled into a smile. "I love so much."

"Do you trust me or do you think I'm like the others?" He kissed her head.

"I do trust you, how'd you find out?"

"Your Aunt and Uncle told me. We were worried about you, Riley. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Jerome got drunk, thought it was a ping-pong ball and used it for _Beer Pong_. That asshole owes me a new _Iphone_." She seethed playfully. The petite brunette woman nipped at his earlobe, earning a gasp from her boyfriend. "But I'll settle with you for now."

That night, Riley explained what had happened to everyone, snuggling into Willy's side and using his stomach as a pillow.

"Hate to break it to you, candy man, but you're getting a little pudgy down there, ain't yah?" she poked his abdomen with a sly grin.

"Nonsense, it's normal to have a thin layer fat down there!" He scoffed, but his voice didn't match his expression.

"Sure, I'll believe that." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Riley. What did you all do at _Joey's_?"

"**WELL**, Jerome dared me to deep throat a _Hot Cheeto_ so I did and got twenty bucks, then Aaron bumped into me and made me drop my phone, which I forgot to pick up. Jerome was **SO** drunk he picked my phone up and used it for beer pong. And then we hit the dance floor and everything is sorta blurry after that!" She chirped and everyone groaned.

"I'm telling you, children these days get dingier and dingier every day!" Grandpa George squawked. Annabelle curled up in a ball on Riley's stomach. This was **one hell** of a night.

* * *

**Does anyone else notice that Willy's mainly the submissive lover in this relationship? Anyways, please pleas please PLEASE leave a review...or I'll go into your house and play Justin Bieber (ohgross) all night long! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH-*coughchokewheeeeeezzzzeeeell ama*XD**


	17. Chapter 17: I Am Not Your Mama

"Why the hell am I wearing this again? It makes me look like a whore!" Riley pouted, raising her arms so the women Oompa Loompas could measure her itty bitty waist. She was in her underwear. Willy's eyebrows raised when she had walked out of the changing room.

"Because, love, this one makes you look taller!" he chirped, his head resting the palm of his hand as they measured her waist again.

"This is gonna chafe my ass after a couple of hours, won't it?" she frowned in displeasure when one stuck her in the waist with a pin.

"Yes, it sure will!" He smiled at her discomfort. He'd be lying if he said she looked hideous. They placed the mini top hat on top hat on her head. He stood slowly with a gape when she rounded the corner, her heels clicking loudly. They sat down in his library for about an hour or two when Charlie burst through the doors, a smile on his freckled face.

"Mr. Wonka! It's complete!" Willy's eyes widened in glee and he jumped up from the maroon love seat, Riley, who was lying in front of him toppled over on to the floor. Charlie held up a small, delicate truffle in front of Willy's face.

"What the hell is **THAT**?" Riley spat, her eyes burning holes into her lover's head for knocking her off the love seat. Willy scratched the back of his head with a nervous giggle, holding the sugary delight in the light to inspect it.

"It's a _Tiny Truffle_, it's my newest invention! It's supposed to be a chocolate for toddlers, they start liking candy at a young age, y'know. It doesn't do anything really, just taste good." He beamed down at her, tossing it to her. "Here try it!"

"No thanks, I'll eat it later and tell you how it tastes, okay." She wrapped it in the wrapper for her gobstopper and placed it in the hidden breast pocket of her incredibly tiny trench coat. He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Charlie made a disgusted face and began to freak out.

**"Oh EW! Just…GROSS"** he made an **'Oh my flipping god I'm about to puke'** face when Riley, snagged a kiss from Willy, her lover practically melting when she coaxed his tongue into her mouth. Willy had never been in a situation like kissing before but with a little boost from Riley, it gave him a good start. When they broke the kiss, Charlie had to drag Willy out of the room and to the _Inventing Room_. She didn't see Willy again until dinner. She had a nibble of the Tiny Truffle and found she didn't like it as much her boyfriend did. Maybe she could give it to Willy and let him eat it and not notice what it was. Sure enough, the clock struck 6:00 pm and the two candy makers strolled through the door. Willy gave Riley a peck on the cheek, receiving an _"I love you"_ in return. Dinner tonight was Meatloaf and mashed potatoes, gravy, apple pie _(Riley_), corn, and salad. When everyone was done, Riley held up the _Tiny Truffle_ in her hand and gave it to Willy. As skinny as the man was, he ate** A LOT**! Willy bit into and ate the rest of it. Riley and Willy went back to their bedroom. Everything seemed perfectly fine as the couple fell asleep.

**Riley P.O.V.**

There was a particularly warm area on my back; it was as if Willy wouldn't stop squirming! The sounds of sheets moving slightly made me sit up and reach for Willy's shoulder to shake him awake. My hand only met silken sheets, and I panicked.

"Annabelle? Annabelle! Willy?!" I pulled the sheets and nearly ripped the bed apart, before a shrill cry pierced the air. My heart dropped and it took me a minute to adjust to the darkness. Beside me, a beautiful little baby boy lay, tears streaking down his chubby cheeks. I almost missed the most noticeable aspect of him, he had the same big, sparkling eyes as Willy. **WAIT A MINUTE! THAT IS WILLY!** The baby Willy cried even harder, my ears already hurting from his previous cries. He still had his Dutch boy haircut but it was smaller and thinner. Scooping him up, I bounced him up and down in my arms, he clutched onto my shirt when he went down, pulling the neckline up and revealed my small, perky breasts. Deciding to cuddle with him, letting the frightened baby curl up under my chin.

"What happened to you?" I cooed in his little ear, hearing him hiccup every now and then. Willy was shaking in fear.

**"AGGGOOOO!"** He screeched angrily, flailing his dimply little fists in his rage quit.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Jeez, Willy you're such a little drama queen!" I chuckled, until an adorable pout formed on his little lips. "Oh, it's okay! You're a cute little drama queen!"

Willy occupied himself with tugging on my hair and pulling poor Annabelle's tail, the black cat giving him a deep scratch on the cheek. The baby erupted into tears, I had had enough and gathered him in my arms, not caring if the damn child was naked or not. He whimpered and clenched his little fist near his cheek, as if to rub it. Being nice, I kissed him on the wound. He gurgled happily, giving me a baby version of the kiss back, instead of a dry peck; it was a slobbery wet line of drool across my cheek. My aunt answered the door with a yawn, her eyes widening when she saw Willy. He was sucking on his tiny thumb, making a little squelching noise. Doing as I did with Charlie, I removed his little thumb from his mouth, only to have him put it back in.

"This'll be a long night." I huffed irritated when Willy switched from his thumb to my hair again. "You are so silly, you know that?"

**"AAAAHHH!"** he gave me a toothless grin.

"Well, come in, we don't want to be out here all night!" Aunt Emma reached for Willy, only to have him slap her hand away and snuggle deeper into my collar bone.

"Good night!" I kissed his shell pink lips and fell asleep with him in my arms, wriggling to get comfortable…until he peed in the new diaper my aunt had put him in. I sighed, this will be Charlie all over again!


	18. Chapter 18: The REAL Sugar Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, just borrowing it because it's the only thing that keeps me entertained on weekends!**

**Rated T: For strong language, some sexual references here and there.**

**Songs: Sugar Baby by Sephanie Beard.(hehe, has more than one reason for this song~)**

**A/N: Now that I'm finished with the flu, I'll most likely update more on weekends! Hope you guys enjoy! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Willy decided he was going to be dramatic…**AGAIN**! Well what happened was, my Aunt Emma was making breakfast and Willy was giggling about as Charlie made funny faces at him. I had guessed he was giggling because the candy's side effects included the reactions of a_ 10 month old_ baby. Not to mention, the little booger could crawl! He had managed to get from out of my arms and onto the countertop in the Kitchen, trying to open the cookie jar! Charlie had just sat down after everyone else, sitting between 'baby' Willy, who was in the ten year old highchair, and myself. I decided to try and give Willy something soft, like baby food. Well, the minute I held the spoon up to his pudgy face, his violet eyes became three times the original size and his smile quickly turned into a grimace.

"Oh come on, just swallow it quickly, I promise it won't seem as bad. It's just applesauce." I lied; only making him whine in protest as I gently placed the spoon to his pink lips. He smacked the spoon straight out of my hand, flinging it into Grandma Georgina's grits. She didn't notice and scooped a spoonful of it into her mouth.

"It tastes like heaven." She stated, Charlie gagging at the thought. Grandpa George looked at me with a pinched face.

"I told you, you should've kept his head still!" Willy wiggled in his perch uncomfortably, whimpering at the mere thought of more of the repulsive gunk near his face.

"I don't think in your condition you should eat solid foods, sweetie." I spoke as if talking to a three year old. He pouted, slamming his little fists down on the plastic table. Aunt Emma couldn't hold her giggle when he pointed at accusingly at Charlie, who was greedily stuffing the last chocolate chip waffle into his mouth. Now he was on the verge of tears.

**"GAAAAHHHH!"** he screeched, making me flinch at the sudden timing. I took the blueberry waffles unsure whether I should give it to him. Aunt Emma and Grandma Josephine instructed me to cut the waffle into itty bitty pieces, which I did. Willy sat in confusion, until I held up the mini strips up to his face. The anger in his eyes disappeared immediately and was replaced with glee.

"Open up, Willy." I pressed it to his lips, watching as it disappeared into his little mouth quickly. We did this until most of the waffle was gone, actually more like; when my hand got tired. A little sigh of content left his lips, and I decided to get him out of the highchair before his butt started hurting from sitting for too long. "There you go."

"Uwahhh…" he yawned and curled into a comfortable position to nap while on my lap _(heehee, I made a rhyme!)_

"Somebody seems tired." Charlie teased, Willy's head shot up and those large, violet orbs narrowed dangerously. A little tongue stuck out towards Charlie, cocking his head in a mocking movement. This may have been adorable, but what beat this by a smidge was when I placed him on the floor of the_ Living Room_ to crawl around. Willy went straight for the sleeping Annabelle, apparently not learning his lesson the night before, and pushed his chubby left arm outwards. When he hit the black mass of fur, he fisted his hand tightly, yanking back sharply. Everyone heard when the poor cat screeched, hissing and spitting with her back arched up. Willy, unknowingly, reached for her again. Annabelle wasn't having any of it and scurried off towards Grandpa George.

"The poor cat. I know, honey, you must be in so much pain." He cooed, stroking her chin. Willy sat on the floor confused and whipped his head towards me, his eyes telling me that he wanted me to pick him up. Doing what he seemed to want, he stretched his arms out once again, bouncing happily as I wrapped my fingers around his itty bitty waist. Aunt Emma sauntered towards us, holding a piece of paper in her dainty hands.

"Riley, how about you, Willy and I go out to town to do some shopping." She suggested, Willy's already pale face becoming whiter with every word. He wasn't a crowd person, was he? He whimpered cautiously, making it long so he could get her attention.

"What's wrong? You don't like shopping?" she pushed her short, curly hair out of her face. I felt the auburn hair hit my chest rapidly in reply. "Well, how are you supposed to go around the factory in only a diaper, young man?"

**" Gaaaaaah!"** The grip he had on my wrist tightened slowly. I patted him on the thigh to get him to look back at me, when he did; I gave him a serious face.

"Willy, you can't go around naked. Besides, we need to figure out what to do with you, and since you have you conscious, you can tell us what needs to be done and how." I explained, doing my best to convince him. After contemplating it, he gave in and nodded slowly with a pout. Everyone got dressed and ran off in different areas of the factory, and the three of us were out off the front gates in no time. Not long after leaving, a thin woman and her medium-sized friend stopped in front of us with large, lipstick stained smiles as they pinched Willy's defenseless cheeks, causing the miniature chocolatier to get fussy.

"Oh he is absolutely adorable! Is he yours?" The thin one asked, her long nailed thumb still clamped onto the poor baby's cheek.

"Yes, he's 10 months. Just got him to behave too." I grit my teeth nervously, hoping they wouldn't recognize my aunt and I from the contest. They didn't, thank God.

"Oh how precious! What's his name?" the other one agreed, Willy placed his hands over his face to protect it from getting grabbed.

"Willy, say hi." I watched in amusement as the baby in my arms shot me a disgusted glare, his large eyes the only thing visible beneath those small hands.

"Hiiiiii." The two women squealed excitedly, giggling and swooning at his cute reply.

"He has the same name as the famous chocolatier! He looks jus like him too! How beautiful!" They waved bye to him, walking away while stealing glances at him over their backs.

"Thank goodness they didn't recognize him, huh." Aunt Emma wiped her brow nervously. Willy growled lowly angrily, as if to say** "See what happens when I try to leave the factory? THIS HAPPENS!"**

We hit a couple window shops and craft stores, mostly for Aunt Emma to get sewing materials. It was when we were just leaving _Olive Garden_, people trying desperately to see Willy that I saw a little Lolita shop across the street. Willy must've felt me straighten up, because he turned his head slowly, those two amethysts peering out through a small sliver from beneath his pale eyelids. I grinned down at him, knowing he wasn't happy.

"Hey Aunt Emma, want to go check out the new department store?" I jerked my thumb towards the shop. A small smile brightened her slightly worn features, she nodded her head slowly. Willy crossed his arms, puffing out his cheeks in irritation. This will be fun!

* * *

**Omg, this is just too adorable, even for ME! I hope you all will leave a review or two, and maybe I'll get through a couple more chapters~!(I'm not lying, I would! I'm that desperate for your opinions!)**


	19. Chapter 19: Vodka Is For Pussies!

**Disclaimer: Don't own CatCF, just borrowin' it!**

**Songs: Hot n Cold by Katy Perry**

**A/N: Plz Read, Review, and ENJOY~!**

**P.S: I feel that this will be a very, very long story so if you're really into long stories, here's the place to read!Okay, enjoy! Make sure to leave a review on your way out~**

* * *

Willy had never tried on some many clothes in his life! I mean, he looked adorable in them all, but when a small whimper came from him, Aunt Emma knew that it meant he didn't like that piece of clothing. I even found him a mini black top hat just like his regular sized one, placing it on his head as if where a crowning ceremony. In return, he gave me a large, toothy grin that most toddlers give when they like something. The brim of this hat stopped just above his eyebrows. As cute as he was, he wasn't too thrilled about having to go back out in public with his new outfit on. More people flocked us as we dodged at least a hundred women on the way through the factory gates. Charlie ran up to us with sweat clinging to his chestnut brow, Willy took notice of his pupil's worried expression and tensed in my arms.

"Mr. Wonka! I'm so glad you're back! One of the Oompa Loompas fell into the chocolate river! We finished cleaning him up but we didn't shut off the waterfall and shut down the pipes! What do we do!?" He cried out, watching for any emotions that found their way to his mentor's face. Shock, anger, and horror were the ones we found and Willy only made one noticeable sign of life.

"Aaaahhh?..." his face paled into a bleached white. When recognition lit up in his eyes, he continued with his speech. ** "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!?"**

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wonka! I didn't mean to forget, we were just trying to help the worker get-"

**"WAAAAHHHHHH!"** The baby in my arms erupted into an enormous rage quit. He was **PISSED**! Jesus Tap-dancing Christ, now I remember why I hated little children! They're increasingly annoying! Charlie led us to the Fudge Room, pulling down a lever as he walked. Willy wouldn't stop squirming in my arms, trying to crane his neck farther out to scope the place. He gave a strangled whine when I readjusted him in my arms.

"Okay, look, if you want to be on the floor, **I'LL PUT YOU ON THE DAMN FLOOR!**" I quipped with irritation, his large amethysts widened in surprise.

**"Goo!"** he nodded sharply, trying his hardest to balance on his feet to walk. The end results included him landing on his butt, the puffy diaper breaking his fall. Charlie picked him up and walked around in the room, looking around the same way his miniature mentor was. It took a couple of minutes before Aunt Emma and I decided to leave, placing our findings into their organized areas. Grandpa George and Grandpa Joe were bickering about how they were going to get Willy to sleep tonight.

**"I say we spike his milk!"** Joe argued.

**"And I SAY we give the boy some Vodka! It worked for THIS ONE**!" Grandpa George jabbed his thumb in my direction just in time for me to realize he was talking about me.

"**THIS ONE** has a name you know!" I scoffed as I crossed my arms. He waved me off with a grumble.

"Where's Willy?" Grandpa Joe piped up, obviously eager to change the subject. Right after he said this, the two…er, boy and man in baby form, burst through the door. Charlie had Willy in his arms with a strained smile, Willy sat in his student's arms with his one two appendages crossed and a large pout on his chubby face.

"Right there." I answered with confusion, Willy's eyes brightened and he smiled gleefully. I swear, he changes attitudes like he uses his pocket-hand sanitizer, which is a lot considering he hates germs and people!

"He wants you, and nearly ripped my hair out trying to get me to bring him to you, so here, please take him!" Charlie plopped down tiredly onto the couch, exhausted from dealing with a baby with the mind of a genius. Willy greeted me with a slobbery kiss, only to flinch back upset when he noticed what he did. He obviously wasn't trying to lick me, but thanks to the dilemma, he couldn't work his actions like he was used to.

"It's okay; it's still a kiss to me!" I pecked him on the cheek; they flushed when my lips made contact with the plush, snow white skin. Grandpa George got up and fled towards the Kitchen and straight towards the alcohol cabinet, Grandpa Joe trying his hardest to tackle him; they had been arguing the whole time. Grandpa George came back hurriedly, looking over his shoulder to see if Grandpa Joe was shuffling behind him. Annabelle tripped him, the crystal-clear Vodka spilling into her water bowl, which was exactly what she was going to.** HOLY SHIT! MY CAT'S DRINKING VODKA!** She drained the bowl completely, now stumbling and giving out slurred meows as she retreated to her couch. Willy clapped his hands with a giggle of amusement. She backed up to leap onto the couch, only to miss and hit the wooden floor on his side. She repeated this a couple of times before finally accomplishing her mission. Now, she lay in her little perch, unconscious due to the side-effects of being drunk. Annabelle didn't wake up for the rest of the day, and would only pick her head up to bite you if you disturbed her drunken slumber. That poor, messed-up cat, she's an alcohalic now!

* * *

**I have my reasons for the short chappie! Baby Willy will come to an end soon, need some more fluffy romance to spice things up once again, yah know! Please make sure to leave a review!Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20: Sticky Situations

**Disclaimer: I don't own CatCF, I'm just toying with the idea of owning it :)**

**Songs: Part 1: Beers Ago by Toby Keith. Part 2: Shut Up and Stop Lyin' by Keke Palmer**

**A/N: I'm sorry, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON FREAKING CHAPTER 20! I'm so happy everyone loves this story! You guys made my day! Plus, you're all the main reason I've kept updating and got this far! Thanks to all of you! Remember to Read, Review, and Enjoy! Especially review, tell me whatcha think so far!Thanks!**

* * *

Next morning, I could've sworn Annabelle was going to bite Willy's head off! He had been playing _Peek-A-Boo_ with me and let out a sharp cry in her sensitive ear. I could feel the hate rolling off that cat in waves.

"Annabelle is having a hangover, Willy. Let her sleep." I stifled a giggle when one green eye glared dangerously at me. Oh yeah, she has a hangover. The smell of cinnamon wafted in the air, filling the house with its sweet scent. Willy and I looked at each other hungrily.

**"GAH!"** He cried, jabbing a little index finger towards the kitchen, I shot up with him and took off to the table. Charlie was just about to reach for the last chocolate chip waffle, but Willy snagged it from his plate immediately, a smug smile etched on his porcelain face. I grabbed three cinnamon rolls. Two for me, one for Willy plus the waffle he got. I let him dig into his cinnamon roll by himself, thinking nothing could go wrong; **IT'S CINNAMON ROLLS FOR GOD'S SAKE!** While I bit into my second one, a small whimper aroused me from my thoughts on when he was supposed to go back to regular size and looking to my left, Willy pouted in distaste as the sticky glaze from his roll had gotten into his hair, making the milk chocolate strands stick out in random directions. Aunt Emma and Grandma Josephine glanced at each other in amusement while Grandpa George muttered something about giving him Vodka and Uncle Drew read the newspaper.

"That's what you get for having that silly hair style!" Charlie chuckled in response, his mentor narrowing his eyes.

"Gooo." Was Willy's only reply to this before turning back to me expectantly, his eyes shining with realization. He began making hand signals to me; it took me a minute to realize he was speaking in Loompish. Ha-ha, smart idea! "Riley, I need to ask Hector if he could reverse the candy's effects and make me normal again. Can you perhaps carry me to the _Inventing Room_…after we get me cleaned up?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Willy!" I scooped him up, and dashed to his bedroom. Washing a baby in a _Jacuzzi_ tub is not easy, especially when the tub is **ACTUALLY** a hot tub! I ended up washing him off in the large sink. He was nice and squeaky clean real fast!

I grabbed a pair of black trousers and a clean pair of underwear for him, not wanting to be late. I was hurrying on instinct actually; I really didn't have a reason for not grabbing a shirt. Anyways, we were there in less than six minutes, much faster than the average fourteen minutes it usually takes us. As per usual, Hector, Willy's inventing partner and head taste-tester, stood at Willy's desk with his head in his tiny hands as he thought.

"Hector! Hey Hector! We have a suggestion on how to get Mr. Cocoa Bean back to normal!" I called out, his head whipped toward our direction in surprise. **'Mr. Cocoa Bean'** was the nickname they gave Willy. I was **'Little Chip'**. Charlie was **'Little Cocoa Bean'**. Annabelle was **'Demon Cat from Hell Who Will Eat Us All'**.

"Come back in an hour to check on us, okay!" Hector scurried towards us with a grin, taking Willy with him as he left. I stood there for a moment before turning on my heel and left. I spent most of this hour chatting with Doris and her friends.

"Little Chip, you did a swell job at taking care of him. Think about it, if you two got together as husband and wife, you could have-"

"Don't even go there! I'm not ready for kids, and plus, I don't think Willy's the kid-loving type of guy." I prompted eagerly, hoping that we could talk about something else besides babies. Hector's twin brother, Donald, came and told me Willy was in the process of transformation at the very moment and to come with him to watch. As I had expected, the minute I walked through the door, Willy's alabaster back was facing me, and the only thing he was wearing were his black trousers. I practically drooled at how toned he looked from the view I was given, but nearly died of a nosebleed when he turned around. His stomach was flat, no abs and no flab. His cheeks were a rosy hue, I couldn't stop staring at how…built he was. Sure, Willy wasn't one for abs, but he was nicely toned in his long arms and torso.

"Hi, Riley!" He giggled, walking towards me. If this were a blood donation hospital, I would've been given a gold medal for helping thousands of senor citizens! Willy strutted towards way towards the large metal door, a happy grin plastered on face. I grabbed him by the arm with a constipated expression on my face as I eyed him greedily.

**"YOU. ME. BED. NOW."** I barked at him jokingly, he gave a nervous chuckle. I could tell he still wasn't used to being so close to people. It's only when he remembers he hates human contact that he goes and pushes you away. I was used to it by now so it didn't faze me when he reacted this way. "Just joking, Willy. Glad you're back to normal now."

"Me too, it was aggravating when you let all those…w-women hold me and pinch my cheeks! "He agreed stiffly, turning the door knob and throwing said door open. We walked through halls, laughing and chatting about the previous few days.

**Part 2-**

We had just walked through the door of my house when we were greeted with the shocked and paler faces of my family. Willy winced in hurt, probably thinking he had done something wrong. Aunt Emma walked up to me with a solemn expression, squeezing the phone harder with her right hand.

"Riley, your father just called…he's coming to visit next week…" Her tone was remorseful and quiet. Grandpa George sneered in disgust when she said the word _"father"._ Charlie sat on the couch with Annabelle in his lap, her pupils dilated and her tail swishing angrily from side to side. Willy tensed when she explained this. "He wants to rebuild the father-daughter relationship you two used to have before your mother was diagnosed with cancer. Maybe he has changed, sweetie, give him a chance."

"Since when did he ever give a shit about me? I always thought he was too busy fucking tramps to chat with his own child!" I spat venomously, my entire body shaking in rage. Willy placed a bare hand on my shoulder, as if to calm me down. "What makes him think I'd want to talk with him now?"

"Now, Riley, let's not be too quick to ju-"

"I'm not being too quick to do anything! He could rot in hell for all I care! "Tears welled up in my eyes, the dull ache that I once had as a child returned along with painful memories of the cheap women who'd come and go through our house at midnight with my drunken asshole of a father. My breath hitched when I turned around and sprinted into the Chocolate Room to hide. I wanted nothing more than to think about my life up until this point. It had gone from Hell to living to Hell again and then when I met Willy; it went to Heaven in a matter of seconds. My phone rang and I angrily answered it.

"Who is this and what do you want?" I demanded, too upset to realize the bastard on the other line.

_"It's nice to hear from you again, Riley. I had expected a more pleasant greeting but that's okay, I wouldn't blame you for it. Look, your aunt called me back to tell me your reaction and I'm sorry, okay. I know I haven't been the best parent in the world since your mother was ill, and I want to make it up to you. Emma told me you and Charlie found the last Golden Ticket the day of the event, I was watching you two the whole time, cheering you on. Then, I call today and she tells me that you two won the grand prize and Charlie is to inherit he factory. I was so proud of you, and even more when she told me that Willy Wonka pronounced his love for yah. I told Mr. David that my little girl's growing up. I know you hate me but take the time to at least suggest forgiving me, Riley. You're all I have left of your mother, and it broke my heart the next morning when I found out that I had kicked you out the house and sent you to England. I just want a chance to make it all up, to at least get to know my daughter and who she is now. Think about it okay?"_ the all too familiar voice pleaded on the other line, I felt my walls crumble. These weren't the walls that Willy had cleared when we first kissed the night he told me how he felt, those were long gone. These were the darker, thicker ones that enveloped my heart in a steel cage. These were the ones that were built when he started cheating on Mama. Tears cascaded down my cheeks.

**"Then I suggest you learn to keep your dick to yourself before you visit!"** I hissed my voice cracking as I jabbed my thumb on the _"End Call"_ button and threw the phone as far as I could away from me. Next week will be shitty, shitty indeed.

* * *

**Remember to review, thnx! Things will be pretty tense for these next few chappies~!XD**


	21. Chapter 21: Author's Note

**Dear TheBeldam27,**

**My username is the exact same for dA. Thank you so much, I'm so glad you enjoy my story. I'm currently writing a story I came up with myself and it's on dA. I don't know how you could look up ppl on dA, but it's worth a try! I'll put a link up for you to seeon my profile pg, just go there later and click it and it should you straight to my profile on Deviantart. Hope this helps and thanks for the lovely review! -RedEyedOreos123 ;D**


	22. Chapter 22: Dads Against Daughters Datin

**Disclaimer: I don't own CatCF, just like to borrow it let my plot bunnies work with it.**

**Songs: Gonna Go Far Kid by the Offspring**

**A/N: I love that everyone's enjoying my story and I made an author's note one chapter ago for those of you who have a DeviantArt account and are interested in seeing my page. Remember Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

The week before my father showed up passed in the blink of an eye, and before long, my dad stood at the doorstep with his suitcase and a gift. Willy let him in; I stood in the house pacing nervously. I was beginning to forgive him; he was still my dad so I couldn't hate him forever. His hair was graying and he had a five o'clock shadow now. Those blue eyes still piercing, but now held sorrow and regret. I cleared my throat as I stepped down the ladder that led to Charlie and me's room. Dad turned slowly to see me, his eyes widening at my appearance. The small, awkward smile that crept its way onto my lips was not supposed to be there. I was supposed to be angry. All these years I had thought I was just angry at him, but it turns out I just wanted to see him one last time. He let out a deep laugh at my hair; one small strand was being stubborn and kept sticking up. I couldn't help but smile even wider.

"Riley…wow, girl you've grown! I remember when you were this big!" He hugged me, the smell of nicotine on his jacket. I was used to it, I was born into a family that was based on men who drank, cursed, gambled, had sex almost every night, and some crime lords. What a lovely family, huh? "You look exactly like your mother. She would've proud."

"Thanks, Dad." I smirked; this is the man who gave me my hair color and personality. Now that we were all settled down and were eating lunch, everyone began chatting.

"Let me tell you something, I like England. Know why?" He leaned further as if it were a secret, this was definitely my dad.

"I don't know, they let you smoke a joint almost anywhere?" I started giggling, Grandpa George snorted out his laughter.

"Exactly, in America, you have to go out in the **DEAD** of **WINTER** and smoke! I end up freezing my ass off before I get half way through the damn cig!" He informed me; I sat across the table from him, Willy's arm wrapped around my waist below the table. I knew he was nervous, my dad had been told about our relationship so no doubt he'd interrogate him like any over-protective father would. Dad had truly changed; he no longer slept around and learned to watch his drinking habits. All in all, I was starting to love him again. "Oh and did you know Mrs. Cortez died? I found out last week and I was shocked."

"No, I didn't. How old was she? Thirty-two or something? She was pretty young, what happened?" He drank some of his wine, his brother tapping glasses with him as he filled it up again.

"They said she was playing the_ 'Lucky Penny'_. You remember what I told you about playing the 'Lucky Penny', don't you? Anyways, they said she didn't' move out of the way fast enough and the train ran into her left leg, pulling her back onto the track as it was moving or something." He explained, cutting his steak.

"Ouch, that's what you get for doing stupid stuff. I wonder what made her want to pull a stunt like that, though." I cringed at the mental image.

"What is this _'Lucky Penny'_ you two are talking about?" Willy piped up quizzically; my dad looked up at him with suspicion in his eyes.

"It's when you take a penny and put it on the metal part of a railroad track, you wait for the train to run over it before picking it back up. If you do it right, you get a flattened penny in the shape of a silver dollar. Lots of **us poor people** do it to get food on the table." He spat the words **"Us poor people"** out of his mouth with a warning laced in there. Willy winced at this; he was scared about what my dad was going to think of him. My dad was only acting like this so that way he could get his message across to him. He wasn't going to have my heart toyed with again. Aunt Emma handed Charlie the mashed potatoes.

"Uncle Gerald, what is _Louisiana_ like?" **(A/N: I'm sorry; I couldn't help but make her side of the family Cajun! It runs in my blood and too proud of it! XD)** Charlie asked curiously, trying to get my dad's attention off of poor Willy, who was in his emo corner at the moment. Dad's eyes lit up in fascination.

"Well my boy, in different capital cities of other states, like the one up North, it's either raining, snowing, hot, cold, and/ or windy different days of the week. But in _Louisiana_, it's all of the above in the same day. _Louisiana_ is full of hard-working people, especially in_ New Orleans_ where your cousin and I live. _New Orleans_ is party city, hence the reason **THIS ONE** likes to go to a night club every so often!" He jabbed a calloused thumb towards me, what is with the elders and calling me **"This One"?** It's fucking annoying!

"This one has a name." I snorted playfully; my dad looked over his shoulder with a smug smirk.

"Shut up, I named you for God's sake." He shot back, his smirk disappearing when Willy kissed me on the cheek. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at this display of affection.

"I love you, too." I murmured to my boyfriend before noticing the heated glare my dad sent Willy. Willy went from red to paper white when he looked at him.

"Save that shit for the bed room, will you. It's just disgusting." He ordered **"angrily". **Dad was never able to fool me, and this was another one of those times.

"That's what she said."

"Damn right, now as I was saying, Charlie." He continued talking with his nephew. Annabelle slipped in just in time. "And…What the hell is that damn cat doing here? I thought I ran your ass over!"

_"Meow…"_ she responded curtly, attacking his foot excitedly.

"Aw, how cute. She's finally warming up to yah!" I giggled, snuggling into Willy's side. He wrapped his arms around me, Dad turned around in his seat to face…Willy.

**Willy P.O.V**

He scares me. I don't know why, he just does! When I gave him a tour around my beautiful factory, all he did was give me a disapproving look. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? It's like he hated me and yet he doesn't even know the first thing about me! Riley could tell something was wrong with me and although I would've kissed her as a thank you, the look her father kept shooting me told me it was best if I didn't get on his bad side. If he thinks I'd pull the stunts that her…last boyfriends did, then he's wrong. I'd never hurt her, she's too pretty and guys aren't supposed to hit girls, granted when I first met her I would've. I had thought she was a feminine-looking little boy. Thank goodness for Charlie, he kept distracting Mr. Bucket...no, I'm sorry, Butler! Mr. Butler, I believe, apparently Riley's last name was Butler before she moved to England so that's why I kept getting the names confused. It's funny because all this time I've been trying to calm her down and yet here I am messing up my chance of marrying this man's daughter with my stupidity, while said daughter is reclining into my chest and is as cool as a cucumber! Life is just so strange! Anyways, Gerald, he told me to call him this but it only seems to anger him further, stabbed his fork rather harshly into his steak and lifted it to his mouth. This made me feel both uncomfortable and **REALLY** queasy.

"You know Riley, while men drank wine in the old days, they never forgot about beer." He quoted a commercial Riley had seen, I don't watch TV, because it clogs up the brain and leaves no room for imagination, so of course, I wouldn't get the joke. When I didn't laugh and gave a small questioning look to her, her father broke our staring contest with a grumble. "Tell me Willy, do you drink beer?"

I was on the verge of gagging. What do I say, if I say _'no'_ then he'll think I'm a wimp and if I say _'yes'_ he'll most likely know I'm lying and will make Riley break up with me.

"No, I don't. I've tried it once and I didn't really care for it. Why?" I answered in a small voice, wishing to just crawl into a hole and die. **'Oh yeah, nice going Willy! EMBARRASS YOURSELF EVEN FURTHER!'** My conscious ranted angrily.

"Hmm, I see. Do you do any mechanic work?" Why would I? Had he not been shocked by how pale and scrawny I am? I'm practically useless in that department! I just shook my head, not trusting my voice. Riley rubbed my hand as comfort.

"Have you even worked on a farm?" Gerald drawled, obviously not impressed by my lack of skill when it comes to manual labor. I am a chocolatier for goodness sake, not some buff guy who lifts weights all the time and has more muscle than he has skin! If anything I'm a _Nancy boy_!

"Not really but I've worked since I was fourteen years old in a candy shop by myself." My eyebrow twitched in irritation at the man's interrogating. His eyes got slightly wider, as if he were impressed.

"You have? How long has it been since you started working?" Now he wants to know my age, how lovely!

"Thirty years next week…" Now he looked horror stricken and was looking down at Riley, he had been trying to steer the conversation that way so he could scold her.

"You never told me he was-"

"I never wanted to. I knew how you would react. Look, can't we just enjoy the damn steak already? My meat's getting cold!" she bit out in retort, her father's mouth snapping shut. He glared at me for about fifteen minutes before I felt that I've had enough of him and got up. Filching my top hat, I exited the little lopsided shack immediately. For the rest of the day I decided it was best to lock myself in the Inventing Room and roll around in my shame. I was actually starting to believe that maybe it was best if Riley wasn't in a relationship with me. The Buckets were all for the idea of us getting together, but her dad wasn't and that's what hurt me. A sharp knock interrupted my thoughts, I groaned at the two possibilities of who it could be. It could be Riley, hopefully it is, and it could be her dad, hopefully it's not. I flung open the door and braced myself, Riley stood with an expression that reminded me of a kicked puppy. A very cute, sweet, short, adorable, funny- **STOP IT WILLY! THAT'S WHY HER FATHER HATES YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

"Why'd you leave? My dad was just about to go stop you and apologize." She hugged me, this time my body actually let her do so. It felt really good. She always made me feel good, and that's one of my many reasons for liking her.

"Riley, do you get the impression that he **DOES NOT** like me?" I asked, her laugh ringing like church bells when she processed what I'd just said.

"He does, he's just testing you. He did it before when I had a little school girl crush on a little boy in my class back in _Kindergarten_!" I couldn't help but belt out a deranged laugh myself, all this time he acted like this and he actually approved of me? Thank gobstoppers he did!

"Oh thanks for telling me now!"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

***kissyfaces* Riley and Willy sittin in a tree, KISSING~!**

**Review, tell me what's on your mind about this chapter. You're gonna find a twist in the not so distant future! Thnx!**


	23. Chapter 23:Better With The Lights Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own CatCF**

**Rated M for language and suggestive themes...?(wat ever the hell that is)**

**Songs: Better With the Lights Off by Chris Brown**

**Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please continue to do so, I love it when yall do that! Remember Read Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dad sat on the old, patched up more than a hundred times couch as he drank a beer. He and Uncle Drew were gossiping about Willy, I could hear them from my bedroom. Ever since Dad slept here the first night, he had wanted me to stay in our family's house at night than with Willy. Maybe he doesn't approve of Willy after all, back home young women were always taught to get married to the tannest, tallest, sexiest, and strongest men around. Willy, oh how I hate to say this but, is only tall and sexy, not tan or strong. I'd be lying if I called him strong because I, a mere twig, beat him three times in a row at arm wrestling and it's pretty obvious he's nowhere near the words tan.

"But dude, he's **FUCKING FORTY-TWO** and he's trying to screw around with** MY DAUGHTER**." My dad spat venomously, his brother placing a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "It's just disgusting!"

"Shh, look I know how you feel. I was vaguely uncomfortable with the idea of Charlie being alone with him in this large factory for long periods of time. He doesn't seem like the type of person who…well…was taught about that sort of thing." Uncle Drew whispered hoarsely, sipping his beer afterwards.

My fists clenched harder onto the body pillow, if I were to make another move, I would've ripped the damn fluffy object during the on-coming rage quit. How dare they say such…hurtful shit about Willy! He gave us a new home and Charlie a factory **FIFTY TIMES LARGER, I WILL REPEAT; FIFTY TIMES LARGER THAN ANY OTHER ONE IN THE WORLD!** And he gave me something my previous flames couldn't give, love. Not the heat of the moment one night stands love, but the kind that would last a life time if the receiver is patient enough.

"I know Drew, but this is different, he's not what I thought she would go for. When she was little, she said she wanted a man who was just like her old man! He certainly **NOT** like me." I scoffed at this, if I had been true to my word on this statement, I would've ended up like my own mother! By this time, I had pulled on my pajama pants and was sliding down the unstable little wooden ladder, Annabelle following me in suit as I stomped angrily out the door.

The next morning Willy skipped into the house giddily, a multi-colored Gobstopper in one hand and Annabelle in the other. His smile faltered when Dad shuffled through the _Living Room_ doorway, a grimace on his worn features. He could be such a-

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't squealing like a little school boy, Wonka." He grumbled, Willy stiffening in response.

"He was about to show me his new invention, Dad. Chill the hell out." I hissed in warning, narrowing my gold eyes. He backed off in haste when I pulled Willy into the kitchen with me. Slamming the door shut behind me with a large grin on my face, I turned to Willy and kissed him. He wrapped his thin arms around my waist; I tangled my hands in his hair, tugging ever now and then to get a surprised moan from him. I tried to step closer to him, to get my tongue further into his mouth, but only succeeded in tripping and causing the two of us to fall on the table. Our mouths never broke, only going faster as my hand ran over a cold, metal object. It was my Iphone, and upon clicking a certain power button more than once; I got my favorite song blaring out from its tiny speakers.

_You're a dime (so beautiful)_

_Top of the line (so unusual)_

_Words can't define,_

_You're running through my mind all day._

Willy ran his hands slowly up and down my hips, the song obviously giving him some encouragement during our kiss. We broke for air, his eyes cloudy with want. When we felt that we had a long enough break, we let our tongues do more socializing.

_I'm so happy you're mine (so beautiful)_

_Top of the line (so unusual)_

_Now I think it's time, Hey Shawty,_

_Hope you don't take this the wrong way._

_Girl, you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off._

_ Ooh-_

_Girl, you look better with the lights off_

_Better with the lights off._

_ Ooh-_

Needless to say, Aunt Emma walked in on our little…playtime and gasped.

"Oh, good morning you two…what happened to my table?" She was still frozen in her position as I sat up, straddling Willy. His enormous blush grew when Charlie trudged in tiredly, his ten-year old eyes nearly falling out of his head at the sight of us.

"It's not a table… it's a mattress frame, I took the mattress off and burned it while chanting Voodoo spells to hex my evil cat." I answered with hand over my lover's mouth to restrain him from talking. After hearing this, his gripped my hips, making me stay on top of him. My aunt seemed to understand and nodded slowly before covering poor Charlie's eyes, pushing her son out of the kitchen as she shut the door gently behind her. I pressed _"play"_ on my phone once again, glowering down at the handsome man beneath me.

"Interesting answer." He mumbled against my lips while I nipped him playfully. Flicking his top hat to the floor, I scooted closer against him.

"Better with the lights off, better with the lights off." I chanted with the song. We stayed like this for awhile.

**"HEY, YOU TWO DONE FORNICATING ON TOP OF MY BREAKFAST YET? I'D LIKE TO EAT SOME TIME TODAY, YOU KNOW!**" Grandpa George shouted from across the little, thin-walled shack. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at this.

**"NOPE, STILL HAVE A FEW MORE EGGS TO CRUSH!"** I called back jokingly **"BUT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE CONDITION OF YOUR PANCAKES, IT'S A LITTLE STICKY FROM THE SYRUP!"**

**"Oh, HOW LOVELY! I'LL HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT THE NEXT TIME I GRAB MRS. BUTTERWORTH'S!"** He cackled.

"What does f-for-nic-ate mean?" He asked me shyly, his cheeks flushing when he struggled to pronounce the word. I forgot he didn't know that… Dad burst through the doors just in time, I had just slid of the table and was getting three skillets out for breakfast. He scanned the room for any signs of interactions between us, only to find Willy's top hat on the hat rack and Willy himself sitting on the table while he watched me cook. When Dad walked out, Willy grabbed my phone and turned the song back on, humming to the main lyrics with an angelic tone of voice.

"Girl, you look better with the lights off." He beamed happily while he sang.

"Do you even know what the song's about?" I raised a dark eyebrow.

"Nope!" he grinned cheekily, shaking his head. "But it must be fun, this song is catchy!"

* * *

See the reasons why I changed the rating? Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24: Not So Happy Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own CatCF**

**Songs: Turn Me On by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj (awesome song btw)**

**A/N: Thanks for all the beautiful reviews, they are always pleasant to see! Okay, this chapter is almost lemony, but not quite! Hope you all like it! Remember Read, Review, and Enjoy! Thnx!**

* * *

Well,_ Valentine's Day_ finally came and I woke up to see Willy's luminous smile. Pushing himself up, he scooted towards me, arms enveloping my waist with ease. My hands caressed his cheek while he pushed his forehead to mine. My heart beat sped up; he was going to start the kiss for once! He smirked mischievously, dodging my lips and…sniffed my hair.** HE SNIFFED MY HAIR. WHAT THE HELL!? Say, Riley, did yah get a kiss from Willy for Valentine's Day? Nope, I got a sniff and nodded of approval! How freakin' romantic!**

"You smell so sweet, like my chocolate." He giggled childishly as he pecked me on the forehead.

"Hmm, I thought you were going to kiss me." The minute he turned his head towards me, I took that moment to hold his head in my hands to keep my germ phobic lover still as I locked lips with him. He put up a tense struggle, only to melt like his own chocolate while relaxing into it. It took some coaxing before he let my tongue inside his mouth, to run it over those pearly whites was like a one-way ticket to heaven.

Eventually, he began moaning, his hands on my back pushing my body closer to his as much as possible. A medium-sized lump in his crotch area caught my attention after I was straddling his hips. He had beautiful hip bone's that stuck out seductively, I felt compelled to press my thumb into the dip, knowing it would most likely be a small pressure point that'd make him squirm.

By now his fringe was sticking to his dampened forehead; his panting turning me on.

"Do you have any clue what you're doing to me?" Crooning,I planted a line of chaste kisses on his jaw. In response, he bucked his hips eagerly, whining.

"W-what -mmh - what's wrong with me?" he gasped. My knee had slowly bumped up against his manhood. He must be feeling it too.

The lust, it was taking over me, heightening my senses and making me come alive. Bucking and grinding, he whimpered slightly in plea, begging me to help him.

The flush on those marble cheeks spread, the moans growing longer and louder with every hip thrust I made on top of him.

We were still in our pajamas, but the urge to rip his sleep garments off was maddening. Charlie burst through the door, eyes the size of baseballs with a cloak of fear.

**"MR. WONKA! SLUGWORTH, H-HE STOLE YOUR VALENTINE'S DAY RECIPES!"** he waved a newspaper in the air frantically, Willy's eyes glazed over in rage as he read the headline;

**_SLUGWORTH GENIUS: CANDIED EARRINGS FOR VALENTINE'S DAY!_**

**_This new invention has caught the hearts of even the most stylish of women, not to mention chocolate lovers of all ages! They come in different sizes, shapes, flavors, and colors to match your style and fetishes, the flavors ranging from white chocolate to toffee! Perfect gifts for a man's special someone, it will no doubt become their flavorite!_**

Willy's nostrils flared, he growled and ripped the paper into shreds, tossing it in the waste bin across the large room. He threw the covers off of us, and jumped out of bed. Since I was still on top of him, he ended up throwing me onto the floor head first, not even apologizing for it. This made me pissed and everyone who knows me; knows not to** PISS ME OFF**!

Before he could leave, Charlie was already full speed down the corridors and out of earshot, I wrenched on his coat tail, causing him to stumble backwards and whip his head angrily towards me.

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT!? IF YOU HAVE NOTICED, I'M KINDA BUSY!"** he snarled, glaring down at me through blazing amethyst eyes. A pang of hurt stabbed my heart, causing me to slap him.

**"I WANT YOU TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, YOUR TEMPER HAS MADE YOU THROW ME OFF THE GODDAMN BED, SHIT HEAD!"** I yelled, matching his glare with one of my own.

"You obliviously don't get it; my candy is my** LIFE**. I don't need little nuisances like **YOU** to get in my way when something like this **HAPPENS**! How did I even fall for you, you don't even share my opinions on candy!" He held his cheek with a large scowl, turning on his heel as he walked briskly out the door.

I stood there in shock, feeling like I did all those years ago.

I felt like I had just been lied to, like he never cared for me at all. Not even thinking of the consequences this would bring later, I dressed into my booty shorts, stilettos, black mini top hat, and black ripped vest with t-shirt and took off towards the exit to the outside world.

Oompa Loompas dodged as I went at top speeds down those long halls, calming down slowly by channeling my emotions into my strides. Soon, I passed Willy, who gaped at my attire, yanking me back towards him. Now it was my turn to be an ass, and I jumped at the chance with eagerness.

**"WHAT IS IT NOW!? **Shit, haven't you had enough of my little 'nuisances' already? "I leered at him, watching the sliver of confusion grow in those beautiful eyes. "I'm going to _Joey's Nightclub_, so what?"

"Wait…what? **WHY?**" He blanched; the sliver disappeared and was replaced with hurt.

"Maybe because you said you didn't me in your **WAY**, dumb ass. You said you didn't even know why you fell for me, because I seemed to not have your opinion on candy-making! Maybe I think we're **OVER**!" I snapped, and started down the hall again, leaving Willy stunned and heartbroken.

I learned to not take anyone's bullshit, no matter who or how many times they did it before. Yet, this was more painful than when I fell off my scooter when riding down a hill.

Jerome screamed out in enjoyment, the music loud as hell in the club. Strippers slid around on the poles, dancing to the beat even though most of the men were trying to get close to me. Fascinating, I wear booty shorts once and everyone seems to want to grope my ass!

Drink in one hand and a fist full of some random dude's shirt in the other; I shook my body in excitement. Strobe lights flashed and lit up the room with a rainbow of colors. Grace, my buddy, gulped down more of her martini as she and I repeated the dance steps without a flaw.

Twirling our hips, I realized that maybe Jerome was right about Willy, he's just like those three fuck wads. Tears rolled down my cheeks at the thought, what a shame, I actually felt we'd last forever. The feeling of sinking set in my heart like a dead weight, I felt like I just lost a part of me, only I still had to live under this part's roof.

**WILLY P.O.V**

My chest hurt from the sobs that racked through my body. For once, it seems, candy was no longer important to me. Just getting her back is what mattered. I felt like a total jerk for screaming at her, now she hates me and is most likely kissing some other guy-

I cried even harder at the mental images. Mrs. Bucket patted my back, while Mr. Butler glared at me. Not only did I break my promise to her, I lost the trust of her father. He had ranted for at least twenty minutes after I burst through the house, bawling my eyes out.

"If she's hurt, I swear to God, I'll beat the shit outta yah!" He shook his fist in front of my face.

**"YOU'LL DO NOTHING! NOW SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AND SIT YOUR STUPID ASS DOWN!"** Grandpa George shouted at him.

The one person who didn't push me away when I told her I loved her now hates me. I wanted to just die right there on the spot when those words left her lips. We were through. Done. Nothing more than a not so distant memory. Memories of my childhood floated through out my head, only making me sob harder. It felt hard to breath, suffocating even.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Little Willy Wonka sat on the bleachers in the gym, gazing out at all the other child with jealousy. Because of the horrid metal contraption on his head, no one even dared to play with him._

_People only talked to him when they were ridiculing him or when a teacher needed something. Other that, it was as if he were a ghost._

_"Hey, Metal Head! What radio stations can you catch? I wanna listen to some music!" Michael Reynolds tugged harshly on Willy's headgear, the smaller boy winced in pain when it stretched his cheek even more._

_"Why do you do this to me?" Willy whispered, scared to be heard, fearing the many outcomes he could get. A punch in the mouth, a kick in the shin, a broke bone or two- the possibilities seemed endless._

_"Because you're a freak! No one would ever talk to you! Hell, you should be grateful that we are!" Michael gestured to his henchmen, cackling as he went on. "Face it, Antenna Brain, no one will ever like you!"_

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

I felt the bile rise in my throat, making it EVEN more difficult to breath without nearly throwing up all over Mrs. Bucket's freshly swept floor. I couldn't do it outside because, of course, it was the Chocolate Room and I hardly doubt that regurgitated stomach acids would taste good at all.

"Joe." I spoke up after my tears dried up. The old man looked at me, gray eyebrows raised. "I never did get the name of that little girl you used to bring into my shop years ago. Who was she?"

He gave me the answer that made the tears come flowing back once again. The little tomboyish child he used to bring with him to work in my shop fifteen years ago was none other than my Riley.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_I was checking the containers of candy to make sure the contents were sterile; I liked to keep them fresh and clean for personal reasons. Joe had just unlocked the door and walked in, holding the door open for an unseen person behind him. At the time, I had my back turned, checking the cash register for any counting errors, when a small voice broke the silence._

_"Grandpa, this place is awesome!" the sweet, little voice piped up with excitement. I felt a small smile creep up on my face as I turned to see just who this little child was. A girl, no more than eight with large golden eyes and short, shaggy brown hair and freckles zipped around my shop with amusement._

_"Why hello there, little girl. What's your name?" I bent down to her height, the suspicion in her eyes was adorable._

_"Riley, and this is Annabelle!" she chirped, and only then did I see the furry, black kitten in her arms._

_"It's nice to meet you, Miss-"_

_"No Miss, just Riley. Saying formalities makes me feel old." I couldn't help but snicker at this. She was a mischievous one too! We talked for the rest of the day, she even complained and asked to stay with me over night in the shop when it was closing time._

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

Now, I sit on my bed, watching my tears moisten my comforter. I wish I could take it all back, maybe I can talk with her when she returns. Hopefully she still loves me, and not some other man. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Chapter 25:Never Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own CatCF.**

**Song: Halo by Beyonce.**

**A/N: Please read and review. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks much for the reviews!**

* * *

I could've sworn breakfast was the most awkward situation I've ever been in. Willy had grocery bags under his eyes, his complexion looked sullen. Those amethysts were a murky grayish purple today.

"So how was your little excursion last night, Riley?" My father broke the silence; a smug smirk towards Willy was hidden behind those blue eyes.

"It was nice, Grace got stoned and I sang a couple songs…" I shrugged awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "We had fun."

"That's nice. Were you doing anything…yah know…" he munched on his muffin.

"Jerome did spill his vodka on my top and I had to take it off…so the rest of the night I danced in my bra. It reminded me of the time you brought me in that hooker bar and all the male strippers were dancing for me, like the real version of Magic Mike, which I plan on going to see by the way." Willy pushed his food around for a few more minutes before standing, turning on his heel and left.

**WILLY P.O.V.**

I didn't know whether to be angry or hurt. Tears pricked in my eyes, blurring my vision. So instead of trying to keep my façade together, I let my walls crumble. I've never had so much difficulty making ideas, yet she made me this way. So I sat in my office chair, head in my hands, sobbing. Maybe I am a little pathetic.

The door creaked open, signaling someone had walked in. It wasn't who I wanted it to be, instead of Riley was an Oompa Loompa. He told me that someone's been stealing more of my recipes. I needed to get to the bottom of this now.

**RILEY P.O.V.**

I wanted to go to him. Tell him I missed him and hold him tight, like I'd never let go. But the fear of us splitting up again was too much to ignore.

So I looked for comfort from the worse person possible, my father. He ranted and slandered Willy every chance he got.

It hurt at first; waking up every morning remembering the person you loved more than life itself was no longer yours.

"I think we should just leave Britain and go home!" Dad said, Willy walking through the door the same time. Willy's face went green; he yanked the back open and bolted out the door before I could catch him.

"Thanks, we'll talk about that later, okay?" I sent Dad a smoldering glare, running after Willy.

Something caught my eye as I ran, so I did what anyone else would've done and stopped to pick it up. It was a lavender colored envelope. It had my name written on it in neat cursive, which I could only assume was Willy's.

I opened it up:

_Dear Riley;_

_I'm so sorry for everything I told you; my only regret is that I made you hate me. I want you back, my concentration is so confused, focused on you and then trying to on candy-making. You're the only anchor I have to keep from going too far up, please just consider it, please. I love you more than anything in the world, even the candy, the factory, the Oompa Loompas, and even my own heir. I'm only asking for your forgiveness, if you wish to be someone else's, I'll try to accept it as much as possible. Just forgive me for the things I said, I didn't mean any of it_

_Love, Willy Wonka_

I pressed my back against the wall, and slid down until I was in a fetal position. Charlie sat beside me and hugged me, watching his older cousin cry like she did when she had her first heart break.

"He's in the Inventing Room; he misses you, so go to him. He needs you, Riley. He hasn't been the same since you two fought." He murmured, squeezing me tighter.

"I can't. You don't understand. I just **CAN'T**!" I raised my voice, standing and running away. Leaving Charlie there was like leaving Annabelle in a large, ice cold swimming pool to drown.

_'He doesn't mean it. He just wants you so he can focus on his precious chocolates again!'_ My conscience wanted to make damn sure I wouldn't go crawling back to him.

I packed my belongings in my suit case, glancing at the clock and the two double doors that belonged only to the infamous chocolatier himself. His bedroom seemed so empty, so uninviting now. Dad had told me he was bringing me home for good in two days; I had no choice but to agree.

I started feeling like a burden to my relatives when I turned 13. Ever since then, I'd come home feeling guilty and sullen. Now, my dad was **FORCING** me to come home with him.

Only when I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, did I turn to see Willy leaning against the wall, the brim of his hat hiding his face.

"So I had guessed right, yer leaving…" He managed to choke out, voice barely above a whisper on the last word. "How could you?"

"…" I stayed silent, letting him know I didn't want to talk about it. He placed a small, velvet box next to me before walking out the door.

My heart dropped, the sense of dread taking over my body as I reached slowly for the present. It was the _Candied Earrings_ he'd made for me.

"Willy, I'm so sorry…" A single tear plopped onto the velvet box. I held onto it for the rest of the night, even at dinner when he didn't show up. That night, I fell asleep with it in my hands, never letting go.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up very soon. Make sure to review! Thnx!


	26. Chapter 26:Leaving Everything Behind

**Disclaimer: I don't CatCF**

**Songs: Even If It Breaks Your Heart by Eli Young Band.**

**A/N: Okay, for at least the next two chapters, Willy won't be in them much, just warning you! Please make sure to read,enjoy,and review. Please Review!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, dreading the thought of leaving this wonderful factory and my relatives who I've grown so close to over the past 13 years._ 'Today's the day, star shine. Time to leave everything you've ever wanted behind!' _My mind spoke unenthusiastically.

Well, facing the facts, I crawled out of bed and walked into the cramped little bathroom. As I finished my shower, I could hear the voices of my aunt and everyone else done there loud and clear. Willy was there too, much to my discomfort.

I stepped out the shower meekly; towel wrapped around my twig-like body and dressed. I didn't notice the little cock roach that decided to be a troll and push the bottle of perfume of the edge of the small shelf.

The maroon colored bottle landed **RIGHT** next to my foot, making the glass cut my skin and make me curse very, **VERY** loudly.

**"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"** I yelped, falling backwards into the door to the shower. After I finished getting dressed, I found the little prick scurrying around the floor, not even an inch long and already a little ass wipe!

I stomped on him real hard, hearing the audible, but still sickening crunch of his exoskeleton being squished beneath the heel of my flip-flop. Putting my short hair into a teeny tiny ponytail, I exited what used to be my room briskly and entered the kitchen.

Everyone was gathered around the table; Willy sat next my usual chair, which was the only empty one there. I sat down nervously, as if I were afraid he might jump out at me. He hung his head low, his body still tense with unease.

"So ready to go, kiddo?" Dad chirped in a happy tone, making Willy tense even more.

"Yes, although I'm going to have to get another damn perfume." I huffed in reply, trying my best to cheer everyone up. It wasn't working.

"And why is that?" Dad sipped his black coffee, eyeing me curiously.

"Fucking cock roach decided to troll me this morning! The little prick was only a centimeter and a half long and I don't even know how the hell he moved the damn perfume bottle so far!" I reached for the last two chocolate chip waffles, Willy's hand and mine touched. He looked at me, sadness filling his amethyst eyes before pulling his hand back, brushing it over mine slowly.

"How do you think he did it?" Dad cleared his throat, making me break eye contact from the handsome man next to me. It hurt to know that I'd be missing him the most.

Annabelle hopped into Dad's lap, slapping her tail across his stubbly face annoyingly.

"I don't know, I think he threw his…his nuts at it or something, because that little fucker could've killed me!" Dad laughed at my response.

Willy pushed his plate towards me shyly; we looked at each other in the eyes. He wanted me to have the last waffle

"Thanks." I told him as I got up and placed my dishes in the sink. Within two minutes, I had all my bags (which were only three) at the front door. Willy shook his head and slammed the door shut behind him.

I followed him to the hill where we had fallen into the ChocolateRiver. I snatched up his hand swiftly. He turned to look at me.

.

His eyes widened when he saw what was dangling from my ears. His newest and sweetest invention, the _Candied Earrings_, jiggled with the movements of my head.

"You…kept them…?" he asked hoarsely, his voice sounded strained and his face held the emotional turmoil that no doubt was raging inside of him like a category 5 hurricane. "Why? I thought you hated me…"

"I don't h-hate you, Willy. But I will say this," I hugged him tight, nuzzling his neck as I continued;" I will never forget you."

"Then don't go…" he choked on a sob, biting his bottom lip.

"I don't have a choice, Willy." I cupped his cheek, watching the tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Yes you do! You could tell him to get lost and stay here! Stay with me!" He tried to reason with me, the tears slipping from between those pale eyelids faster.

"Willy, I-"

"You'd rather go with the man who caused you the most pain than with me, don't you!" He accused, making the guilt bubble in my chest.

I shook my head, almost choking on my breath when he slammed his mouth with mine.

For once, he actually did this on his own, his tongue mingled with mine, trying to get me into his mouth. I realized this is what he was talking about. He wanted me to stay with him, with my relatives in his factory.

I broke the kiss, running off as fast as my legs could go. My dad had the taxi packed and ready to go.

I stood in the middle of the cobble stone court yard, Willy at the front doors with tears in his eyes, and my father in front of the taxi with an impatient but calm expression.

I made a stupid mistake, I shuffled slowly towards my father, and head hung low in shame.

"Good choice, kiddo." He grumbled, entering the taxi and pulling me in along with him. As the taxi started up, I looked back at the marvelous factory with blurred vision.

Willy had his back turned to me, just like had done the day he closed the factory, and skulked back through the doors. It took everything not to break down crying.

The taxi drove off, and every mile we drove away from that factory, my heart broke even more.

After some time, Dad tapped me on my arm to get my attention. I looked at him, hoping he wouldn't know how pathetic I looked, and thankfully he didn't.

"We're going to be staying with a friend of mine for a couple days. He and I have…some business to attend to." He smiled, the words laced with some type of information I could decrypt.

The taxi stopped in front of Slugworth and Co. candy shop. _'OH. MY. GOD.'_ My mind finished processing everything, and I realized my dad was stealing recipes from Willy.

* * *

Please make sure to leave a review!:D


	27. Chapter 27: Slugworth's a Man Whore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.**

**Songs: Disturbia by Rihanna (rlly good song, plz make ure to to try it!)**

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, my uncle died and my birthday was the 22nd, so yeah. Please enjoy. Make sure to review. Thank you to all of you reviewers and followers and stuff. I REALLY appreciate it ALOT! Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Walking into the shop, I tried my best not to beat the shit out of my father. He'd played everyone; he never wanted to see me, just to use me as an excuse to get Willy's recipes!

"Pick up the pace Riley, my friend gets impatient easily-"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your_ 'friend'_,** FATHER**." I spat venomously, hoping he'd get the hint not to talk to me.

"Okay, someone's a bit cranky to-"

"Shut up and leave me alone." I interrupted once again.

We stopped at an office door, the little golden plaque said; _Eugene Slugworth_. I sneered at the bald-headed man sitting at the large oak desk, he replied with a sickening smile that had nothing but rotten teeth. Forcing down the gag, I walked cautiously behind my father; trying to stay hidden from the lecherous man.

"I'm shocked. She's even more beautiful than I expected." His voice was like grease on a poor, defenseless chocolate chip cookie. It was absolutely disgusting.

My dad laughed and shook his hand. When they finished, Eugene snatched my hand and nearly planted a kiss on my knuckles, and he would've….if I hadn't slapped the living piss out of him.

"Riley!" Dad yanked me back by the arm harshly, anger flickering in his eyes.

"What do you want?" I hissed, taking out my pocket_ 'Germ-X'_ and practically bathed in it before I felt the slime from the scumbag in front of us was all gone.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know any manners?"

"I do, but this man doesn't deserve any of my kindness. He's a piece of trash!" I glared Eugene in the eye, my rage only flaring when a large grin slowly pulled his mouth upwards.

"A feisty one, too. I like that type." He chuckled. This is going to get ugly if he keeps talking. "She's pretty cute, too."

Too late, it JUST DID! I cracked my knuckles, hoping they were loud enough for him to hear.

She's gone.

I can't believe she's gone.

The pain was horrible. It was as if someone had stabbed me in the heart over and over again. Oh wait, someone had. If it weren't for HIM. My Riley would still be here, and I'd be holding her in my arms. Doris was trying her hardest to stay positive, and sadly, it wasn't working.

It wasn't working for any of us. I had cried for four hours straight, and I'm even crying now!

"Willy, do you think she'll visit some time?" Charlie cocked his head to the side in curiosity, hoping I'd say 'yes'.

I was hoping and praying that by some slight miracle, she'd come home to stay. It hasn't worked yet either.

"I…I don't know…" I rasped, my voice sore from crying so loudly. My body felt cold without her around.

"Boys, its dinner time!" Mrs. Bucket called out, lack of joy hinting in her voice.

Dinner was painfully quiet, only making my depression worsen. Without Riley, no one was in a good mood. Even poor Annabelle, though it seemed to me that she had been quite withdrawn since this morning, not even scurrying up to her owner when she rolled her luggage to the-

I nearly choked on my tears, so I slammed my hand on the table and left, leaving my food untouched.

Riley waited until late that night to sneak out onto the foggy, dimly lit streets of the town. She was alone. A small smile tugged at her lips, but didn't reach the regret in her eyes.

After a bit of habitual strolling and murmuring to herself, the petite brunette found herself in front of the wondrous chocolate factory. Unconsciously, she placed her hand on the metal bars of the large iron gates, sliding her hand down slowly as she fingered the material in a thoughtful manner.

She wanted nothing more than to go into that factory, to go her family. '_To go to __**him.**__'_ She hung her head low in shame; she knew he wouldn't forgive her for leaving him.

"I'm so…so sorry, Willy…"

Moments ticked by but Riley stood there in that same position, her posture never wavering. The familiar mewl of a certain cat caught her attention, it was Annabelle!

A lonely black speck stood out against the snow, it scampered towards the young woman in excitement. Two large green eyes peered up at her as the cat sat down, waiting to have a pat on the head or a scratch under the chin.

She was rewarded with both. She greeted Riley with a quick nip or two at the girl's finger tips as if to say **"Leave again and see what happens, bitch!"**

"Ouch…well, I guess I sort of deserved that one…" Riley trailed off, a tall, lean figure neared in the distance. It was Willy. _'Oh god, no. This isn't gonna end well!'_

Willy's head appeared to be downward, so pressing herself as much as possible against the stone wall, Riley strained to hear his footsteps crunching in the snow, yet it was silent. She was about to walk back to the…"candy shop" when a soft voice startled her.

"You're gonna catch a cold, Riley. What are you doing out at this hour? Better yet, why are you still in Britain?" he gazed into her eyes, the amethysts were clouded and his eyes were puffy.

"I-it's difficult to explain…Willy, I need to talk to you but…," she paused for a minute to glance around for any sign of people before continuing," I think it's best if I wait to tell you later. The point is, I'm not leaving my family behind, not even by the commands of my father. And…"

"…and what?" his voice cracked in anxiety, he wanted hear her talk. Hell, he wanted to kiss her like he'd never get another one in his life right now.

"Just remember I love you." The small smile came back as he opened the iron gates to let her in.

She had refused to go inside, so Willy wrapped half of his large fur coat around her and the other half around him as they talked. They watched the first rays of sunlight appear, until Riley pecked him on the lips. He, however, wasn't having any of that.

Two long arms wrapped around her, locking securely around her waist as she scooted into his lap. Willy closed his eyes, barely brushing his lips against hers, knowing she'd want to take the lead. She grinned and teased him, making the man beneath her moan.

His tongue begged for hers, and after a bit of exploring, hers grew tired of waiting and cooperated with his. It was in perfect synchronization. Both tongues battled, hers always keeping quick pace with his. Her hand ran through his Dutch boy haircut, tugging and twirling here and there to add some flavor.

They kissed for so long that their chests were heaving. But the moments of the kiss just felt so right, so perfect.

"Goodbye, Willy."

"Bye, Riley." And with that, she scooped up her cat and exited the gate, leaving Willy smiling like a love-struck fool in the melting snow.

Eugene Slugworth watched the two in disgust. Oh, how he hated that bastard, Willy fucking Wonka! He always had to have the best of everything; a large factory, more money, an inventive imagination even a beautiful girlfriend when he didn't even know what the word _'sexual'_ meant even if it hit him in the back of the head!

He didn't even look like a **MAN**! And yet, here was Eugene's accomplice's daughter, straddling the candy man's waist while they kissed! It made no sense to Eugene. He snorted when he saw the stupid grin plastered on his rival's face as he watched his love interest walk away.

Oh, he'd get back at Wonka. Even if it involved breaking the man's heart, he'd get back at Willy.

* * *

**Slugworth's a betchXD**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Look I know it was short but could yah blame me?XD**

**I've been really tired lately, what with a the crap tons of homework we have, I'll try my best to get the updates ready. Please keep up with the reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28:I Hope She Never Forgives You

**Okay, I know it's been a terribly long hiatus, but I've been preparing for alot of crap at school and since today everyone but my grade is testing and all the teachers will be busy working with the testing grades, they told our grade not to even bother coming o school today.**

**Anyways, this chapter's basically a fill in the blank and pretty sad towards the end.**

**Songs: Hall of Fame by The Script**

**Please leave a review~!**

* * *

"Here you go." Slugworth set the macaroni down in front of me.

My eyes twitched at it.

"I'm not eating…this." I gestured in disgust, my satisfaction growing when the hints of a scowl appear on his hideous face.

"Why not, my dear?" he ground out, my dad stayed oblivious to the whole thing too.

"First of all, don't me that, Willy is the **ONLY PERSON** allowed to call me that. Second, I hate you. Finally, it's not shaped like _SpongeBob_ characters so I'm not eating this." The corners of my mouth threatened to lift at his aggravation.

"What's the difference?"

"There is no difference; I just like _SpongeBob_, dammnit."

"If there's no difference, then why don't you eat it?"

"I told you already, I like SpongeBob shaped macaroni. Only awesome people like me can only have the awesome things!" I grinned nonchalantly and got up from my seat.

Walking to the factory, I pulled out my Iphone and called Willy.

"Hello, who is this?" he chirped.

He doesn't own a cell phone so I have to call the factory line.

"Brad Pitt, no just joking. I'm actually George Bush." I snorted, my heart fluttering when I heard him laugh.

"Nice to hear from you too, Mr. President." He paused for a minute," So what's up?"

"I'm coming over for dinner." I smiled to myself.

After a short conversation, we hung up and I stood in front of the factory gates.

I looked behind me, watching the snow flurries swirl to the ground, enchanted by the snow like a little child. Of course, this may be because of the fact that back in Louisiana, we NEVER got snow. Hell, we'd rarely get below 37 degrees!

I was so busy concentrating on the snow; I didn't even hear the large iron gates squeak open on those large, but terribly rusty hinges. I also didn't see Willy walk behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Earth to Riley, are you okay?" he giggled, snapping out of my trance.

"Yeah, probably just sick from the horribly disfigured macaroni." I spoke, instantly slapping myself because I had never told Willy about my dad and Slugworth.

"Really, where'd you get that?" He raised an elegant chestnut eyebrow at me.

I remained silent, racking through my brain for an excuse. Instead of actually answering him, I spun around to be nose to nose with him, kissing him. In all truth, I had never eaten any of that crap Slugworth had made.

For once, this kiss had no tongue. It was a simple, tender, and somewhat slow one.

"Let's get inside, I'm freezing." I whispered on his bottom lip.

The both of us finally made it to the Chocolate Room, with Willy's cheeks as red as a tomato from either the kiss or, as he had put it, the snow and it's bitter cold wind.

**"RILEY!"** I heard the pre-pubescent voice of a boy squeal, making my grin turn into a shit-eating one.

**"CHARLIE!"** I closed my arms around him and spun him in the air.

For such a tiny person, I had a good bit of muscle. Charlie scurried back into the house to get the rest of our family. Yeah, that's right. **OUR FAMILY**. I wouldn't have any other. They were all I ever wanted.

_'All of them...' _I glanced at Willy and smile softly _'and Willy.'_

"Riley, you're back! Oh goodness, come here you!" Aunt Emma hugged me tightly, Uncle Drew joining in.

Well, next thing you know, I was dog piled.

"Alright, alright I'm hungry. Can we PLEASE eat now, dammit?" Grandpa George yelled over everyone's sniveling.

"Sure, I'm starving!" I beamed, watching that small, barely noticeable smirk play on my grandfather's lips.

"Well then come on!"

Once we were all situated at the table, I decided to change the mood and an idea popped into my head. I looked at Charlie with a grin.

"So Charlie how's school?" I faked curiosity.

"Well, our_ Science_ teacher is making us choose one of the body systems to write a four page report about, but I don't know which one to choose from." He informed, scooping his potatoes into his fork.

Grandpa George snorted and shook his head, giggling like an idiot," Funny you should say that, Riley had to do the same thing, and you know what she chose?"

Willy eyed me with a puzzled expression. Grandpa Joe nearly choked on his slice of roast from laughter. Yes, my plan was working perfectly.

"What'd she do her report on?" Willy cocked his head to the side, confused why the women in the room were blushing, save for me, and the three other men were in hysterics.

"She did it- oh god- on the _Reproductive System_!" Grandpa Joe spluttered and nearly flew out of his chair.

By now, Uncle Drew and Grandpa George were slamming their fists on the table, trying their hardest to stop laughing. Yet, Willy STILL sat there confused. I nearly face palmed at this.

"Remember when she said it was the perfect excuse to watch porn!?" Uncle Drew bellowed.

**"DREW!"** Aunt Emma sent her husband a stern look.

"You know what," everyone stopped talking and turned to face me;" If history repeats itself, I'm getting a dinosaur!"

Wow, okay, that was pretty random…even for me. Everyone stayed silent, so I decided to relieve myself of the awkward silence; I took another slow sip of my wine and hoped it would make it all go away. Shit, it didn't.

"Don't judge me!" I finally said, that seemed to make everyone go back to talking.

Well, the rest of dinner went perfectly. I was back to being with my old routine; having a great time with my people. The whole time I was there, it was like my father never even came to visit.

Later that night, when everyone went to bed, and Annabelle was done attacking my leg, which was her way of scolding people, Willy and I sat together near the Chocolate River and talked.

Like I said, ever since I walked back through those gates, every problem and worry seemed to disappear. I even forgot all about my father.

That was until I received a text message from him.

**Dad: Where the hell are you!?**

Willy's smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl. Suddenly, everything came back and hit me like a brick.

"I guess you have to go back to your hotel, huh." He sighed, getting up.

Guilt bubbled in my chest, making my throat feel tight and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, hey Willy," He stopped and those gems looked down at me," I- I think I know what happened to those missing recipes."

"Yeah, Slugworth stole them-"

"No, I'm talking about how they ended up in Slugworth's possession." I cut him off nervously, trying to find a way to explain what happened.

He remained silent, eyes hidden beneath the brim of his top hat as thought. Then, he moved his head up slowly, until his eyes locked with mine. They were big and glazed over with realization and shock.

"…your father, h-he stole them?" He asked innocently, his voice barely above a whisper.

I only nodded, my mouth refusing to speak out of shame. My phone buzzed in my pocket once again.

**Dad: Get your ass back here right now!**

Fury shot through my veins and I scoffed at the message. Just because he was my father doesn't mean he can control me like a puppet any more. I'm done with him. He betrayed not only my trust, but also Willy's. He was nothing but a liar.

**Riley: I'm not going home, so get lost. I trusted you, and you lied. Just like you did with mom. You're nothing but greasy son of bitch who's done nothing but made my life hell twice. I'm not going to let you do that anymore. You may have had Mama wrapped around your finger when she was sick, but you never once fooled me.**

I hope where ever Mama is now, she'll never forgive him for lying to her.

Shutting my phone off, I made a mental note to change my phone number tomorrow morning. Willy pulled me into his arms and sighed.

Tears ran down my face, not because him, but because the thought of my poor mother who suffered through cancer thinking her husband ACTUALLY loved her until the day she died.

It broke my heart to know she loved someone who only thought about himself. Someone who would go out to hooker bars and strip clubs every night and have sex with the cheap women there, while she stayed home trying as best as she could to put food on the table when she was sick and needed to be bed ridden. He's a monster.

* * *

**This line prevents you from leaving until you post a review~! (a.k.a. please review)**


	29. Chapter 29: UP-FUCKIN-DATE

**Okay guys, I know it's been A LOOOONNNGG while since I've been updating and I'm very sad to say this but...the next chapter is going to be it's last...**

**I DO, however, plan on getting it done. Testing has just been driving me crazy soo yeah.**

**Which leads me to a VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS AND STORY LOVERS: **

**How would you like it if I did a Prirates of the Caribbean fanfiction? **

**It wouldn't involve an OC falling in love with everyone's favorite captain; Capt. Jack Sparrow, actually it would be his daughter, Ace Boudreaux, who is rising in her ranks to become- if possible- a stronger pirate than her father, Captain Jack Sparrow, for the sake of her mother, Angelic Teach. **

**Hope you guys say yes because I'm doing it any ways~!**


	30. Chapter 30: Chocolate for Two, Please

**Hey guys, I'm back. Okay so this chapter is the LAST ONE. I REALLY REALLY appreciate the reviews that everyone gave me. You guys are the MAIN NUMBER 1 reason I didn't give up on the fanfiction!**

**I love ya'll so much for this and I know you guys have been dying for the wedding, so without further interruptions from my mouth-here you go!**

**I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.**

**Song: The Reason **

* * *

The girl stared at me with shining eyes. She was happy, and I could completely understand why too. Not only was she getting married, but her groom was Willy Wonka, king of candy!

Wedding dress on, hair slightly styled since it was too short to put in a fancy bun but perfected by the ornate wedding veil that flowed perfectly with her dress.

_ Perfect. _The word made my grin even wider.

"Riley, if you didn't remember, we're in hurry. You're supposed to be down stairs by now!" My aunt shouted, bursting through the door with a slight frown.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous..." I looked back at the mirror one last time before lifting my dress carefully, knowing full well the consequences of walking with it down.

We walked as fast as possible to the Chocolate Room, Annabelle making us late because she kept pouncing on the train, as she wanted to be dragged there...the little huzzy!

By the time we reached the door, the groom's men were all lined up and most likely already boozed up.

The bridesmaids were all giggling and chatting until they saw me.

Putting on my best smile I hooked arms with Charlie, who was the best man...he'll be a pimp some day.

_DONG! DONG!_

The sound of the large bell being rung made me jump. I've been so...jittery the last couple of days, it's probably just my nerves acting up.

Then, the organ music started and the line in front of me began dissolving as each pair glided down the aisle.

Next thing I know, it was just me and Charlie left...and all eyes were on us.

Sucking in a good bit of air, I tried to steady my heart rate when my eyes met a pair of amethyst ones.

Only one sentence crossed my mind when we made our way down the aisle;_ 'damn he looked so sexy in that outfit.'_

_With every step, every smile that we passed by...all I could see was my life flashing before my eyes...and in every vision, Willy, you were in it..._

By the time I got to the alter, I was already itching for the champegne.

When I was asked if I wanted Willy as my husband, I wasted no time saying _'yes'_.

Then came the kiss. Now let me just started by saying this is probably the_ first_ and the _last_ time that Willy will _ever_ be the _dominant_ in kissing.

If it weren't for all the baby Oompa Loompas and Charlie, I would've taken him right there on the alter.

Unfortunately for my imaptient self, I was forced to wait until we went on our honeymoon.

At the wedding reception, instead of acting like a lady and taking the itsy bitsy glass of champegne and sip it, I ungraciously drank it all in one gulp and when the waiter turned to serve someone else; I set my empty glass back on the tray and snagged the whole bottle of champegne.

When all of the wedding party stood behind the cake, Charlie held up a glass of _Sprite_, scaring his mother half to death because she thought Willy and I had given him actual alcohal.

Like any other wedding would have, we popped open the bottle of champegne, sending the cork flying off somewhere. And like any ten year-old would do at a wedding reception, Charlie kept the cork.

After a bit of dancing, the groomsmen-who,like I had said, were drunk before the wedding and now seriously stoned for the reception-thought it cute to make Willy and I feed each other the first two slices of the cake.

Okay, so we did. Willy took a successfully bite out of the slice I fed him and I... well, bit his hand in the process.

After this he waited for my reaction.

I looked up at him and pecked his cheek before saying," You taste just like chocolate."

Doris' niece, Stacy, caught the flowers and her boyfriend had meraculously caught the leg garter that was on my left thigh.

With that, everyone continued to dance and be merry until the sleek, jet black limousine parked in front o the factory doors, and since hardly anything interesting happens beyond those gates, it attracted the news media and magazine reporters like flies.

All in all, we got in the limo safe and sound. Of course we brought Charlie and everyone with us.

On our way to the airport, my uncle and aunt almost had sex on the seats, Grandpa Joe was cheering them on, Grandma Georgina was saying that there were ten butterflies flying around in the limo with us, Grandpa George facepalmed and fell asleep, Charlie was busy looking outside the window, and Grandma Josephine was knitting.

And we even brought Annabelle with us, who thought Willy's dress shoes were a tasty treat.

As for Willy and I; I simply curled up into his side, and when he rested his cheek on my head, I fell asleep.

**-Time Skip Like A Boss-**

We landed on some island resort, checked into the hotel, and unpacked a week's worth of clothes.

Willy, deciding it was a great idea, scooped my up bridal style and carried me to the fancy restraunt.

Not much happened until Charlie announced that he and Grandpa Joe wanted dessert.

At first, Aunt Emma told him it was expensive and was about to get Uncle Drew to agree until Willy popped in saying he was still hungry too.

"Do you something, dear?" He smiled at me, it was like a child begging his mother with an award-winning smile.

"Hell yeah, I haven't eaten in over twelve hours because of that stupid flight, so I'm in for dessert."

Charlie cracked a grin at me and slid the dessert menu towards Willy and I.

"You go first."

After staring at the fancy names for a couple of seconds, I fond the perfect one and pointed to it to show my husband," How about this one?"

He cocked his head to the side before realization hit him and he replied," Yeah, sure."

I gave it back to Charlie and Grandpa Joe, who took some type of cheesecake.

The Waiter came back and took our new orders.

"Two strawberry cheesecakes and..." he looked at the two of us, who were both smirking.

"Two orders of Beignets would do." I felt my lips curve upwards at his next question, Willy's hand squeezing mine lightly.

"Would you like some chocolate sauce with them?" The waiter asked in a tight-lipped tone.

Amethyst met chocolate brown.

"Chocolate for two, please."

* * *

THE END!

Leave a review.

I just want ya'll to know how much I enjoyed writing this for you guys, all of you were incredibly patient and it made me so happy.


End file.
